Accept your Past- and begin to live
by Reika18
Summary: ist eine story von kira und ein teil seiner vergangenheit


**"Accept your past - and beginn to live" **

(Download-Datum: 25.05.2011)

von Seira-sempai erstellt: 19.11.2010 letztes Update: 15.05.2011 Drama / P16

**Schwere Entscheidung**

„Niemals!", rief Cagalli und schlug mit ihrer Faust auf den Tisch. Was bildete sich der Rat eigentlich ein?! So eine Forderung zu stellen, das war das Letzte.  
Als Admiral von Orb musste Kira dieser Sitzung beiwohnen. Ihm ging es ähnlich. Aber im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester hatte er nicht damit gerechnet und es schockte ihn deshalb umso mehr. Zwar hatte er von Gerichtsverhandlungen bezüglich der ZAFT Soldaten, die ihnen im letzten Krieg geholfen hatten, erfahren, aber keiner von ihnen war wirklich verurteilt worden. Dearka und Yzak hatte man schon nach wenigen Stunden aufgrund mangelnder Beweise wieder freigesprochen. Meyrin war es ähnlich ergangen. Sie hatte, wie vorher abgesprochen, die ganze Zeit über behauptet, Athrun hätte sie mit einer Waffe bedroht und zu ihren Handlungen gezwungen. Das Gericht hatte auch sie nicht verurteilt.  
„Cagalli-sama.", Unato erhob das Wort. „Verstehen Sie doch bitte. Wir haben keine andere Wahl. Hätten wir sie, würden wir es nicht einmal in Erwägung ziehen, aber so… Der Friedensvertrag wurde erst letzten Monat unterschrieben und die Beziehungen sind noch sehr instabil. Wenn wir den Forderungen von Plant nicht nachkommen, könnte das der Auslöser für einen neuen Krieg werden." Der Mann sprach aus Erfahrungen. Als ZAFT Orb im letzten Krieg angegriffen hatte, wäre er und sein Sohn beinahe darin umgekommen. Er hatte nur knapp überlebt.  
Orbs junge Repräsentantin gab nicht nach. „Sie waren es, die diese dämliche Forderung gestellt haben, also brauchen sie auch nicht zu erwarten, dass wir sie erfüllen! Schreibt ihnen, dass sie es vergessen können!"  
„Cagalli!" Freedoms Pilot ermahnte sie. „Beruhige dich. Keinem ist geholfen, wenn du den Rat anschreist. Er kann nichts dafür." In Gedanken fügte er noch ein ‚diesmal' hinzu. So ganz glaubte er dem Frieden und der plötzlichen Loyalität der Leute hier noch nicht.  
Unato meldete sich erneut zu Wort. „Cagalli-sama, warum geben sie nicht einfach nach? Sie fordern doch nur die Übergabe einer einzelnen Person an das Kriegsgericht, damit sie ihn verurteilen können."  
„Nie im Leben!", brüllte Cagalli, „Das werde ich nicht zulassen!"  
Unato seufzte. „Für ihn macht es keinen Unterschied, ob er hier in Orb verurteilt wird oder auf Plant. Die Strafe wird dieselbe sein. Exekution."  
„Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann!" Inzwischen tobte die junge Frau schon.  
„Cagalli, es reicht!", schrie Kira und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Rates auf sich, „Jetzt reiß dich endlich zusammen!"  
Orbs Repräsentantin sah ihn erschrocken an, bevor sie, zur Überraschung aller, tatsächlich tat, was er von ihr verlangte. Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und wieder aus. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, sprach sie mit ruhiger Stimme zum Rat. „Meine Entscheidung steht. Ich werde der Forderung nicht nachkommen. Ich werde ihnen Athrun Zala nicht ausliefern! Ende der Diskussion!"  
Einige Ratsmitglieder griffen sich über die Sturheit ihres Staatsoberhauptes an den Kopf. Einer von ihnen, ein junger Mann mit kurzen lila Locken, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Er hatte ähnliche Erfahrungen gemacht wie Unato. Um ein Haar wäre er von einer Mobile Suit erschlagen worden. Da war es verständlich, dass er versuchte, einen neuen Krieg zu verhindern. „Cagalli-chan, dir bedeutet dieser Verräter zu viel. Er hat sich von uns zu Beginn des letzten Krieges abgewendet und ist zum Feind übergelaufen. Darauf steht die Todesstrafe."  
Freedoms Pilot räusperte sich und deutete auf das Schreiben aus Plant. „Yuna-san hat Recht. So wie ich die Sache sehe, verlangen sie nicht die sofortige Auslieferung Athruns, sondern stellen uns frei, ihn hier in Orb nach Orbs Regeln zu bestrafen. Und das werden wir auch tun! Informieren sie die Übergangsregierung von Plant darüber."  
Cagalli hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und starrte ihren jüngeren Bruder geschockt an. „Kira, ist das dein Ernst?", fragte sie ungläubig.  
Der Angesprochene ignorierte sie und gab dem Rat die letzten Anweisungen. „Schreibt ihnen, dass Athrun jetzt ein Bürger Orbs ist und es somit uns überlassen ist, wie wir die Situation handhaben. Natürlich wird er seine gerechte Strafe erhalten, aber nicht auf Plant, sondern hier. Über das genaue Datum der Exekution diskutieren wir später. Hiermit ist die Sitzung beendet." Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und verließ den Raum, ohne ein weiteres Wort.  
Seine Schwester sprang auf und rannte ihm hinterher. Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte sie ihn eingeholt. „Kira!", rief sie wütend seinen Namen und versperrte ihm den Weg, damit er stehen blieb. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. „Ist das dein Ernst?! Du willst Athrun wirklich umbringen lassen?!"  
Freedoms Pilot schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein. Ich habe das nur gesagt, damit der Rat Ruhe gibt und Plant keinen Druck mehr auf uns ausübt. Jetzt, da beide ihren Willen erreicht haben, werden sie und ein wenig mehr Spielraum lassen."  
„A- aber dann…", stotterte die junge Frau und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.  
„Genau." Zur Bestätigung nickte Kira. „Wir werden Athrun nicht wirklich hinrichten. Gerichtsverhandlung, Verurteilung und so werden echt sein, um kein Misstrauen zu erwecken. Wenn wir den Rat von Plant zur Gerichtsverhandlung einladen, werden sie davon ausgehen, dass das Urteil auch verstreckt wird und nicht misstrauisch werden, wenn sie bei der Exekution nicht dabei sein können. Ich werde mich vor der Verhaftung noch einmal kurz mit Athrun unterhalten, um sicher zu stellen, dass er als letzten Wunsch äußert, niemanden bei der Hinrichtung dabei haben zu wollen."  
„Kira, du…" Cagalli starrte ihn fassungslos ein.  
Freedoms Pilot ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. „Du sorgst dafür, dass die Leute, die für die Hinrichtung zuständig sind, ausgewechselt werden, damit wir Athrun nach seinem ‚Tod' unauffällig verschwinden lassen können. Wenn das geschafft ist, wird keiner mehr dumme Fragen stellen und er kann als Alex Dino in Ruhe leben."  
Orbs Repräsentantin nickte. „Dir ist hoffentlich klar, was passiert, wenn die ganze Sache auffliegt…", murmelte sie.  
„Ich weiß.", entgegnete Kira, „Dieses Risiko müssen wir eingehen. Eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es nicht. Der Rat wird nicht aufgeben, bis sie glauben, Athrun sei tot."  
„Du hast Recht.", antwortete Cagalli nach einer Weile, „Aber wie bringen wir es seinen Freunden auf Plant bei?"  
„Gar nicht.", sagte Kira ohne zu zögern. „Wir dürfen kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen. Deshalb werden damit wir warten, bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen ist."  
„Ich hoffe, sie werden und verzeihen." Die junge Freu klang nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber, schien aber einzusehen, dass das die Richtige Entscheidung war.  
Die Tür zum Zimmer des Rates öffnete sich und Yuna Roma Seiran trat heraus. Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht sagte er. „Plant hat unseren Forderungen zugestimmt. Aber sie möchten der Verurteilung und der anschließenden Exekution beiwohnen."  
„Dann informiert sie, sobald der Termin feststeht.", meinte Kira ungerührt.  
Das Ratsmitglied nickte und wandte sich an das Staatsoberhaupt. „Sei nicht traurig, Cagalli chan. Ich weiß, wie sehr du ihn magst. Es ist für das Land. Wenn wir ihn nicht hinrichten, gefährdet das den Frieden."  
Die junge Frau nickte, sich das Widerwort für seine unhöfliche Anrede verkneifend, während sie sich erneut die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. „Ich weiß. Würdest du jetzt bitte gehen. Ich möchte allein sein." Sie wandte sich an ihren Bruder. „Kira, ich überlasse dir den Rest."  
Freedoms Pilot salutierte, als sie sich langsam von ihnen entfernte und den Ganz entlang lief. Er wusste, das war eben ein großer Schock für sie gewesen und sie musste das alles erst einmal verarbeiten. Und nicht nur das, sie hatte auch nicht besonders viel Zeit, unauffällig die Leute für die Exekution auszutauschen. Zusammen mit Yuna ging Kira zurück in das Zimmer des Rates, wo ihnen sofort erwartungsvolle Blicke zugeworfen wurden.  
„Wir werden zustimmen.", erklärte Yuna.  
Unato lächelte seinen Sohn stolz an. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seine Freunde über den baldigen Tod Athruns zu verbergen. Der ehemalige ZAFT Soldat war ihm schon immer ein Dorn im Augen gewesen und er war froh, ihn endlich los zu sein, das wusste Kira. Er reichte Freedoms Pilot ein Schriftstück. „Würden Sie Cagalli-sama bitten, dies zu unterschreiben? Das ist die Einverständniserklärung, dass die Vorsitzenden von Plants vorrübergehender Regierung das Land betreten dürfen."  
Freedoms Pilot nickte. „Das werde ich."  
Eine ältere Frau aus dem Rat klatschte in die Hände. „Es ist lange her, dass wir so einen verständnisvollen Admiral hatten, wie Sie.", sagte sie in einem lobenden Ton, „Cagalli sama hat wirklich eine Gute Wahl getroffen, Ihnen diese Position zu überlassen."  
In Kira sträubte sich alles, als er diese Worte hörte. Am liebsten hätte er ihr an den Kopf geworfen, was er wirklich vorhatte. Und das war nicht, brav seinen Befehlen zu folgen, sondern des gesamten Rat und die Regierung von Plant auf übelste Art und Weise zu täuschen und zu hintergehen. Doch das konnte er nicht tun. Es würde seine Position gefährden und er würde das Vertrauen der Ratsmitglieder verlieren. Das durfte nicht passieren, denn dann wären sie misstrauisch und würden ihn womöglich noch überwachen. Dann könnte sich Kira nicht mehr frei bewegen und auch Athruns Rettung könnte kompliziert werden. Deshalb zwang sich Freedoms Pilot zu einem höflichen Lächeln. „Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite."

**Haftbefehl**

Athrun staunte nicht schlecht, als auf einmal das Militär und sein bester Freund vor der Tür seiner Wohnung standen und ihre Waffen auf ihn richten.  
„Sie sind verhaftet wegen Verrates am Staatsoberhaupt.", sagte einer von ihnen.  
Der ehemalige ZAFT Soldat sah sie erschrocken an, erwiderte aber nichts und versuchte auch nicht, zu fliehen. Er war wie versteinert.  
Kira hatte es nicht geschafft, ihn über ihren Plan zu informieren. Um das schlimmste zu verhindern, ergriff er das Wort. „Widerstand ist zwecklos. Besser Sie ergeben sich oder wir sind gezwungen, Gewalt anzuwenden."  
Zuerst weiteten sich Athruns Augen und er starrte seinen besten Freund geschockt an, dann nickte er zögerlich und ließ sich widerstandslos abführen. Freedoms Pilot legte ihm Handschellen an. In ihm sträubte sich alles dagegen, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er musste das tun, sonst könnte er seinen Kameraden nicht retten. Da er die Sache nicht noch verschlimmern wollte und sich Athrun gegenüber schuldig fühlte, beschloss er, ihm wenigstens einen kleinen Hinweis zu geben. „Dein letzter Wunsch ist, dass deine Hinrichtung nicht in der Öffentlichkeit stattfindet. Wähle die Spritze!", flüsterte Freedoms Pilot.  
Kaum merklich nickte der ehemalige ZAFT Pilot und zeigte somit, dass er verstanden hatte. Kira wusste, Athrun vertraute ihm und würde nichts Unüberlegtes tun. Der ehemalige ZAFT Soldat würde nicht versuchen, zu fliehen. Das machte die Waffe in der Hand des Admirals unnötig, doch er richtete sie trotzdem auf seinen Gefangenen, um den Schein zu waren. Während zwei Männer hinter den beiden die Tür zu der jetzt unbewohnten Wohnung schlossen, führte Kira seinen besten Freund ab, direkt vor ein Fahrzeug des Militärs. „Steig ein!" Als Athrun kurz zögerte, stieß er ihn in das Fahrzeug.  
Unbeobachtet von dem Rest der Bevölkerung, fuhren sie davon, direkt in Richtung des Gefängnisgebäudes, in welchem Athrun die nächsten Tage verbringen würde. Dort hatte Kira leider auch keine Zeit, seinen besten Freund aufzuklären. Damit der Plan gelingen konnte, musste Athrun ihm bedingungslos vertrauen, aber das tat er auch, spätestens jetzt, wo er wusste, dass Kira ihn nicht verraten hatte.  
Kaum hatten sie das Gefängnis erreicht, übernahm auch schon das zuständige Personal den Gefangenen. Kira folgte den Männern und beobachtete, wie sie seinen besten Freund in eine Zelle steckten. Er warf ihnen einen warnenden Blick zu. „Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie sich genau an die Regeln halten. Nur die kleinste Überschreitung oder Unachtsamkeit könnte unsere diplomatischen Beziehungen mit Plant gefährden. Des Weiteren weise ich Sie noch einmal darauf hin, dass Gewalt gegen Gefangene strengstens untersagt ist. Sollten Sie sich trotz dieser Warnung nicht an die Regeln halten, wird das Konsequenzen haben." Das sagte er, um Athruns Aufenthalt hier so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten und sicher zu gehen, dass sie ihn ich Ruhe ließen.  
Mehr konnte er im Moment für seinen besten Freund nicht tun, weshalb er sich, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, unauffällig von der Gruppe entfernte. Zur Verurteilung vor dem Gericht am nächsten Tag würde er nicht dabei sein. Das hatte er mit Cagalli abgesprochen. So war es unwahrscheinlicher, dass der Rat misstrauisch wurde oder ihn beschatten ließ. Außerdem war seine Anwesenheit nicht notwendig. Alles, was getan werden musste, war getan. Athrun wusste von ihrem Plan und würde sich an ihn halten, da war er sich sicher. Der Erste Schritt war getan. Jetzt wurde es riskanter.  
Morgen würde Cagalli ihn über den Termin der Exekution informieren. Bis dahin musste sichergestellt sein, dass die Leute, die das ausführten, ausgewechselt worden waren. Das würde der schwierigste Teil werden, denn es musste sichergestellt sein, dass der Rat nichts mitbekam. Gleichzeitig kamen aber auch nur Leute in Frage, bei denen zu hundert Prozent sichergestellt war, dass sie sich an den Plan halten würden.  
Entgegen aller Erwartungen waren diese schnell gefunden worden. Einer von ihnen würde Oberst Kisaka sein und die anderen kamen wahrscheinlich von der Crew der Archangel. Zwar stand noch nicht fest, wen die Wahl treffen würde, aber Cagalli hatte keine anderen Leute in die nähere Auswahl genommen, um ganz sicher zu gehen.  
Kira stieg in sein Auto und startete das Fahrzeug wenige Sekunden später. Er hatte beschlossen, für den Rest des Tages zu Lacus und seinen Eltern zu fahren. Die rosahaarige Sängerin lebte seit Kriegsende bei seiner Familie. Grund dafür war seine Mutter gewesen. Caridad Yamato war sofort Feuer und Flamme für das Mädchen gewesen, schon als sie sie das erste Mal sah. Und als ihr Kira dann nach Kriegende gebeichtete hatte, er und Lacus seien jetzt ein Paar, war ihr das mehr als nur Recht gewesen. Seit diesem Tag war Lacus für die Frau die zukünftige Braut ihres Sohnes und wurde auch dementsprechend behandelt. Caridad hatte das junge Paar auch schon nach einem Termin für ihre Hochzeit gefragt. Zuerst waren die beiden geschockt gewesen. Doch dann hatte Lacus angefangen zu lachen und erklärt, dass sie dazu erst einmal bekannt geben müsse, dass ihre Verlobung mit Athrun seit drei Jahren aufgelöst war, und sie warten müssten sie warten, bis sich die Medien nicht mehr für sie interessierten.  
Auf Kiras Gesicht bildete sich ein Lächeln, wie jedes Mal, wenn er an diesen Tag zurückdachte und an das verwirrte Gesicht, das seine Mutter auf Lacus Aussage hin gemacht hatte. Caridad hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie Sängerin ein weltweit bekanntes Idol war und jeder sie kannte und konnte das bis jetzt auch nicht verstehen. Für sie war Lacus ein ganz normales Mädchen.  
Freedoms Pilot war am Haus seiner Eltern angekommen. Wie erwartet, stand Lacus schon in der Einfahrt und begrüßte ihn winkend. „Kira, willkommen zurück."  
Der Admiral stellte den Wagen ab, bevor er auf seine Freundin zuging.  
Die Sängerin griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn in das Haus. „Wie war die Sitzung des Rates? So plötzlich, wie sie dich bestellt haben, muss es sehr wichtig gewesen sein."  
Kira nickte. „Es tut mit leid, dass ich erst heute zurückkomme, aber ich konnte Cagalli gestern Abend nicht allein lassen, deshalb habe ich bei ihr übernachtet."  
„Verstehe.", antwortete Lacus. Inzwischen waren sie in der Küche angekommen, wo Kiras Eltern gerade am Esstisch saßen und speisten.  
„Ich bin wieder da.", begrüßte Kira die beiden als er sich dazusetzte.  
Auch seine Freundin nahm wieder Platz. „Was habt ihr gestern wichtiges besprochen?"  
In Kiras Magen breitete sich ein unschönes Gefühl aus, als er an die Geschehnisse der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden zurückdachte. Trotzdem beantwortete er die Frage. „Plant hat ein Schreiben gesendet. Sie fordern die sofortige Übergabe Athruns, damit sie ihn vor dem Kriegsgericht verurteilen können, oder eine Verurteilung hier, nach Orbs Gesetzen. In beiden Fällen wird Exekution das Urteil sein."  
Lacus starrte ihn erschrocken an. „Ist das wirklich wahr?"  
„Leider ja.", erklärte Kira, „Und es gibt nichts, was wir dagegen tun können, zumindest nicht offiziell. Der Rat hat der Forderung gestern Abend in Schriftform zugestimmt und vorhin wurde Athrun verhaftet. Der Gerichtstermin ist morgen Vormittag, in Orb."  
„Gibt es nichts, was du dagegen tun kannst?", fragte die Sängerin und man hörte ihrer Stimme an, dass sie ganz und gar nicht damit einverstanden war.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein", setzte Kira an, „brauche ich dazu deine Hilfe. Cagalli und ich schaffen das nicht allein. Der Rat beschattet sie, wo er nur kann und ich kann nicht überall gleichzeitig sein. Aber die Sache ist ziemlich riskant. Wenn es schief geht, könnten die anderen Länder und vor allem Plant sämtliche politischen Beziehungen abbrechen."  
Kiras Mutter, die dem jungen Paar bis jetzt schweigend zugehört hatte, ergriff das Wort. „Wenn es so riskant ist, wäre es dann nicht besser, nach einem anderen Weg zu suchen?"  
Freedoms Pilot schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Dafür haben wir nicht mehr genügend Zeit. Der Rat will Athrun unbedingt tot sehen und tut alles dafür. Ich schätze, es wird nicht mehr viel Zeit bis zu seiner Exekution vergehen. Es wird also keine andere Möglichkeit geben, ihn zu retten. Wir müssen ihnen vorspielen, ihn wirklich zu töten. Erst dann werden sie Ruhe geben."  
„Und was soll ich genau tun, Kira?", erkundigte sich Lacus.  
Der Admiral fuhr fort. „Ihnen wird es egal sein, auf welche Art Athrun hingerichtet wird und ich glaube nicht, dass sie etwas dagegen haben, dass wir ihn wählen lassen. Er wird sich für die Spritze entscheiden. Zur Exekution bekommt er dann nicht das Gift verabreicht sondern ein schwaches Schlafmittel oder so. Allerdings haben wie im Moment keine Möglichkeit, sie daran zu hindern, seinen Tod zu überprüfen. Deshalb dachte ich mir, du könntest vielleicht irgendwie dafür sorgen, dass sie das nicht tun. Offiziell seid ihr zwei noch verlobt. Daher ist es nur verständlich, dass du anwesend bist."  
Lacus nickte. „Ich muss also nur ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich lenken und dafür sorgen, dass sie den Raum verlassen, damit sie nicht bemerken, wie ihr Athrun danach heimlich verschwinden lasst? Das dürfte kein Problem sein."  
Kira lächelte seine Freundin dankbar an. „Dafür schulde ich dir etwas, ehrlich..."  
„Athrun ist unser Freund. Wir fühlen alle gleich. Keiner von uns will, dass er stirbt." Die Sängerin lehnte sich vorsichtig gegen seine Schulter, woraufhin er seinen Arm um sie legte.

**Athruns Tod**

Vierundzwanzig Stunden später hatte Kira den Termin der Exekution erfahren. An diesem Tag, genau eine Woche nach der Festnahme Athruns sollte es stattfinden. Cagalli hatte es ihm erzählt, zwar als Zeitgründen nicht besonders detailliert, aber das war auch nicht nötig gewesen. Er wusste den Rest ja bereits. Eine Woche war zwar nicht besonders viel Zeit, aber es sollte genügen. Ein oder zwei Tage hätten es im Notfall auch getan. Viel vorzubereiten gab es immerhin nicht und die Leute waren längst ausgetauscht. Orbs Staatsoberhaupt hatte sich für Oberst Kisaka und einem vertrauenswürdigen Arzt von der Archangel entschieden.  
Kira seufzte. Er hatte sich dazu entschieden, bei der Exekution dabei zu sein, nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Für ihn war die Sache zu unsicher und er wollte sich selbst vom Gelingen des Planes überzeugen. Außerdem bekam er so vielleicht die Gelegenheit, einen kurzen Blick auf die vorrübergehende Regierung Plants zu werfen. Doch war er heute nicht als Orbs Admiral hier, sondern als Bodyguard von Lacus Clyne, die ihn begleitete. Das hatte sich so ergeben. Der Rat war mehr als angetan von dieser Idee gewesen, da sie glaubten, er würde eventuelle Pläne der rosahaarigen Sängerin, Athrun entkommen zu lassen, verhindern. Nur würde er das genaue Gegenteil davon tun…  
Freedoms Pilot verließ gemeinsam mit seiner Freundin das Auto, nachdem er es entsprechend der Vorschriften ordentlich abgestellt hatte, und betrat dicht gefolgt von ihr das Gebäude, in dem es stattfinden sollte. Die rosahaarige Sängerin gab sich wirklich Mühe, ihre kleine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Sie trug die passenden Klamotten und hatte sich heute Morgen sogar die Schminke mit etwas Wasser verwischt, damit es so aussah, als hätte sie geweint.  
Die beiden wurden schon erwartet. Kaum hatten sie den Raum erreicht, der für die Exekution extra umgeräumt wurden war, standen sie schon im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit. Während Cagalli ihnen nur unauffällig zunickte, stürmte die Leute der vorrübegehenden Regierung von Plant direkt auf Lacus zu und bombardierten sie mit Fragen.  
Wie vorher abgesprochen, zog die rosahaarige Sängerin ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Handtasche und tat, als würde sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen tupfen. „Würden Sie mich bitte allein lassen?", fragte sie mit gespielt trauriger Stimme, „Ich möchte jetzt zu Athrun."  
Kira schob die unerwünschten Besucher stumm zur Seite und führte seine Freundin zu ihrem Ex-Verlobten, der in einer Ecke des Raumes an eine Liege gekettet war. Orbs Admiral wartete, bis Lacus sich auf den Stuhl neben Athrun gesetzt hatte, bevor er sich an die Leute aus Plant und Orb wandte. „Würden Sie den Raum jetzt bitte verlassen." Er deutete auf die Glaswand hinter ihnen. „Sie können im Nebenraum platz nehmen."  
Entgegen seiner Erwatungen befolgten sie seine Bitte sofort. Nur Cagalli und Yuna blieben.  
„Du auch, Cagalli.", sagte Freedoms Pilot, „Es gibt nichts, was du noch für ihn tun kannst."  
Zögerlich nickte die junge Frau, bevor sie den Raum ebenfalls verließ.  
„Versäume es nicht, zu überprüfen, ob er wirklich tot ist, Herr Bodyguard." Auf Yunas Gesicht bildete ein gehässiges Grinsen bildete und er abfällig zu Athrun sah. „Geschieht diesem Verräter recht.", murmelte er, bevor er Orbs Repräsentantin folgte.  
Kira blieb im Raum. Er lehnte ging auf Lacus zu und lehnte sich hinter sie an die Wand.  
Nur einen Augenblick später begann die Exekution. Doch Freedoms Pilot hörte nicht wirklich darauf, was gesagt oder getan wurde. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, jeden Handgriff des Arztes zu beobachten. Nach einer Weile, die Kira vorkam wie eine halte Ewigkeit, griff der Mann endlich nach der Spritze, deren Inhalt nicht aus dem tödlichen Gift sondern einem Schlafmittel bestand. Jedoch gingen Orbs Rat und die Regierung von Plant davon aus, dass das Mittelchen Athrun umbringen würde.  
Der Arzt verabreichte dem ehemaligen ZAFT Soldat die Spritze. Kurz darauf begann Lacus, hemmungslos zu weinen. Wie sie es schaffte, dass es echt aussah, wusste Kira nicht und er beschloss, sie später danach zu fragen. Die rosahaarige Sängerin vergrub schluchzend ihr Gesicht im Oberteil ihres Ex-Verlobten. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien Athrun verwirrt zu sein, doch er begriff schnell, was hier gespielt wurde. Vorsichtig fuhr er der jungen Frau mit der Hand über den Rücken. „Du übertreibst…", murmelte er leise, „Das ist peinlich."  
Jeden anderen hätte Kira darauf hingewiesen, dass Lacus seine Freundin war und er seine Finger gefälligst bei sich lassen sollte. Aber sei bester Freund bildete eine Ausnahme.  
Langsam begann das Schlafmittel zu wirken. Athrun konnte sich kaum noch bei Bewusstsein halten und nach einigen Sekunden gab er es auch auf. Er platzierte seine Hand auf Lacus' Kopf, bevor er sich zurücklehnte und seine Augen schloss. Einige Sekunden blieb die Hand auf dem Kopf der jungen Frau, doch dann rutschte sie herunter und landete schlaff neben seinem regungslosen Körper.  
Erschrocken hob Lacus ihren Kopf. „Athrun!", rief sie panisch.  
Doch er reagierte nicht, blieb weiter bewegungslos und mit geschlossenen Augen liegen. Er hörte sie nicht, konnte sie nicht hören. Offiziell war er jetzt tot.  
Der Arzt räusperte sich, um auch sich aufmerksam zu machen, bevor er langsam auf Athrun zuging und seinen Puls fühlte. „Er ist tot.", erklärte er nach einer Weile.  
Yuna stürmte in den Raum, direkt auf Athrun zu, scheinbar um die Aussage des Mannes im weißen Kittel zu überprüfen. Weit kam er jedoch nicht. Noch bevor er überhaupt in die Reichweite des ehemaligen ZAFT Soldaten kam, versperrte Lacus ihm den Weg. Tränen, deren Echtheit Kira nicht anzweifelte, liefen ihr über das Gesicht. „Was wollt ihr noch?", schrie sie verzweifelt, „Er ist doch schon tot. Wollt ihr mir seinen Körper jetzt auch noch nehmen? Seid ihr dann zufrieden?"  
Yuna wich zurück. Mit so einem Gefühlsausbruch seitens der jungen Frau hatte er nicht gerechnet. Keiner hatte damit gerechnet. Die Leute aus Plant starrten sie erschrocken an und einige von ihnen entfernten sich unauffällig aus dem Raum.  
Freedoms Pilot ging, beobachtet von den kritischen Blicken der anderen, auf Athrun zu und fühlte dessen Puls. Er war noch da, wie erwartet. Kira warf einen kurzen Blick in Yunas Richtung. „Toter geht es nicht mehr…"  
Der Mann aus dem Rat grinste, bevor er fröhlich vor sich hinträllernd den Raum verließ. Die anderen folgten ihm nach kurzem Zögern. Nur ein Mann, der ein Mitglied der vorrübergehenden Regierung Plants war, blieb stehen. Er warf einen mitleidigen Blick auf Athrun. „Irgendwie tut mir der Junge Leid. Er war noch so jung…"  
Lacus' Schluchzen wurde lauter. „Bitte, gehen Sie endlich.", brachte sie unter Tränen heraus.  
Der Mann nickte, bevor er den anderen folgte, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren.  
Kira reihte Lacus ein Taschentuch. „Besser, du gehst jetzt auch nach draußen.", murmelte er.  
Die rosahaarige Sängerin nickte und lächelte ihn kurz an. Dann tat sie es den anderen gleich und verließ den Raum.  
Kira wandte sich an den Arzt. „Danke für deine Hilfe. Du warst unsere Rettung."  
Der Mann im weißen Kittel winkte ab. „Keine Ursache. Aber bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst. Du kennst die Konsequenzen und weißt, wie es ausgehen könnte, sollte es herauskommen. Plant und der Rat werden sich das nicht gefallen lassen."  
„Ich weiß." Kira senkte seinen Blick. „Es ist nur… Athrun ist mein bester Freund. Ich will nicht, dass er sterben muss, nicht wegen so einer Sache."  
Gemeinsam mit Oberst Kisaka hob der Arzt Athrun auf eine Trage. Danach legten sie ein Leichentuch über ihn. Es sah wirklich aus als wäre der ehemalige ZAFT Soldat tot. Wüsste Kira das nicht besser, würde er es wahrscheinlich auch glauben.  
Die Männer trugen Athrun aus dem Gebäude, direkt in den Leichenwagen. Freedoms Pilot folgte ihnen in einigen Abstand, blieb jedoch beim Rat stehen. Yuna grinste immer noch. Er schien sich wirklich zu freuen, dass Athrun jetzt ‚tot' war. Wen er wüsste.  
Freedoms Pilot sah zu Lacus. Sie saß im Gang auf einem der Stühle und weinte immer noch. Er reichte ihr das nächste Taschentuch. „Lacus-sama…"  
Die junge Frau hob ihren Blick und lächelte schwach. „Ich möchte nach draußen, an die frische Luft.", verlangte sie mit schwacher Stimme.  
Kira nickte und half ihr auf die Beine. Den ganzen Weg bis vor das Gebäude stützte er sie. Er hatte Angst, dass sie zusammenbrach, wenn er das nicht tat. Im Moment wirkte sie mehr als nur zerbrechlich. Erst als er sie auf dem Grundstück auf eine Bank gesetzt hatte, ließ er sie vorsichtig los. „Geht es? Brauchst du irgendetwas?", fragte er hörbar besorgt.  
Sie nickte. „Mir geht es gut. Ich bin gleich wieder fit."  
Freedoms Pilot ließ sich neben sie auf die Bank fallen. Einschwaches Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht als er in den wolkenlosen, tiefblauen Himmel starrte. „Das war ein voller Erfolg.", murmelte er, „Ernsthaft. Du hättest Schauspielerin werden sollen und keine Sängerin."

**Identitätsänderung**

In einem Zimmer in Orb, abgelegen von der Öffentlichkeit lag Athrun in einem Bett. Seine Augenlider zuckten. Er wachte wieder auf. Sofort ging Kira auf seinen besten Freund zu und beobachte diesen genau. Eigentlich hätte er schon seit Stunden wieder wach sein müssen. Zwar hatte der Arzt ausdrücklich gesagt, dass das Schlafmittel so gut wie keine Nebenwirkungen hatte, aber sicher war sicher.  
Nur einen Augenblick später öffnete der ehemalige ZAFT Soldat seine Augen. Er sah an die Decke. Zuerst hatten seine Gesichtszüge einen verschlafenen Ausdruck, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden änderte sich dieser in einen verwirrten.  
„Ich dachte schon, du wachst gar nicht mehr auf.", murmelte Kira erleichtert.  
Athrun schaute seinen besten Freund verwundert an. „Kira…?"  
„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Freedoms Pilot hörbar besorgt.  
Auf dem Gesicht des ehemaligen ZAFT Soldaten erschien ein schwaches Lächeln. „Müde…"  
Kira setzte sich neben ihm auf die Bettkante. „Was passiert ist, tut mit leid. Ich wünschte, es hätte einen anderen Weg gegeben..."  
Athrun schüttelte schwach seinen Kopf, bevor er sich aufrichtete. „Aber wenn ihr schon meinen Tod vortäuscht, wüsste ich gern den Grund."  
„Plant hat es letzte Woche gefordert. Sie wollten, dass wir dich entweder ausliefern, damit sie dich verurteilen können, oder dich hier hinrichten. Der Rat war sofort begeistert von dem Gedanken. Sie hätten nicht eher aufgegeben, bis du tot wärst. Deshalb haben wir das inszeniert. Aber der Rat hat sowohl mich als auch Cagalli ständig beobachtet. Ir hatten keine Gelegenheit, dich über unseren Plan zu informieren. Lacus ist in letzter Sekunde noch eingesprungen, damit es glaubhaft aussieht."  
„Das habe ich mir fast gedacht.", murmelte Athrun mehr zu sich selbst, „Dass sie ihr die Nummer auch noch abgekauft haben…"  
Kira lachte. „Sie hat wirklich etwas zu dick aufgetragen. Vor allem, als Yuna-san überprüfen wollte, ob du wirklich tot bist. Sie hat sich ihm in den Weg gestellt und ihn unter Tränen angeschrien, er solle endlich verschwinden. Aber keinem ist aufgefallen, dass das alles nur eine Show war. Hätte ich es nicht besser gewusst, wäre auch ich auf ihr Spiel reingefallen."  
„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte Athrun.  
Orbs Admiral erhob sich und hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Alex-san."  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde starrte der ehemalige ZAFT Soldat seinen beten Freund entgeistert an, doch dann schlug er ein. „Gleichfalls. Kira-sama."  
Cagalli stürmte in das Zimmer. „Kira, wie geht es Athrun?"  
„Den Umständen entsprechend gut.", antwortete Athrun in einem sarkastischen Ton, „Meine besten Freunde haben mich hintergangen, geradezu verraten, und an das Gericht ausgeliefert. Ich wurde vor den Augen von Plants vorrübergehender Regierung erniedrigt, verurteil und hingerichtet. Mein Kopf dröhnt von dem Mittel, das ihr mir gespritzt habt. Aber wenn man davon absieht, ging es mir noch nie besser."  
Cagalli seufzte. „Was hätten wir dann tun sollen?", fragte sie mit bedrückter Stimme, „Widersprechen und die Verträge mit Plant auflösen, was einen erneuten Krieg zur Folge haben könnte? Dich ihnen ausliefern, damit sie dich schnellstmöglich umbringen können? Dich hier in Orb verurteilen? Es gab keinen anderen Weg."  
„Ihr hattet keine andere Wahl, oder?", murmelte Athrun.  
„Ich bringe das wieder in Ordnung.", sprach Cagalli sofort.  
„Und wie willst du das machen?", fragte Athrun. „Ich bin tot und Tote kommen nicht zurück. Daran wirst auch du nichts mehr ändern können."  
„Das meine ich nicht!", schrie Cagalli, „Ich weiß, dass du nicht mehr Athrun Zala sein kannst! Aber Alex Dino ist doch auch nicht schlecht! Du kannst deinen gewohnten Aktivitäten nachgehen, brauchst dich nicht zu verstellen. Bis auf deinen Namen ändert sich doch nichts!"  
„Cagalli hat recht.", sagte Kira, „Du kannst in deiner momentanen Situation eh nichts dagegen tun. Also warum machst du nicht das Beste daraus?"  
„Bleibt mir eine andere Wahl?" Athrun warf den Geschwistern einen abwartenden Blick zu. „Wissen eigentlich Dearka und die anderen davon?"  
Kira schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wir konnten sie noch nicht informieren. Es wäre zu riskant gewesen.  
Orbs Repräsentantin ging auf ihn zu und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Übrigens, falls es dich interessiert: Deine Beerdigung ist in zwei Tagen."  
„Danke.", murmelte der ehemalige ZAFT Soldat, bevor er schmunzelte, „Aber in den Sarg wollt ihr mich nicht noch legen, oder?"  
„Keine Angst." Kira grinste. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie verlangen werden, dass wir den Sarg vor ihnen öffnen. Lacus wird das schon zu verhindern wissen."  
„Das beruhigt mich.", meinte Athrun mit gespielt erleichterter Stimme, „Ich dachte schon, ich müsste auch noch das über mich ergehen lassen."  
Freedoms Pilot sah seinen besten Freund entrüstet an. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst."  
Athrun schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, nicht wirklich…"

Zwei Tage später machte Kira sich auf den Weg zu seinem besten Freund. Er fuhr mit dem Auto zu dem Haus, in dem sie Athrun momentan versteckten, und betrat es. Während er Fahrt und als er den Flur entlanglief, dachte er darüber nach, wie er Athruns Freunden mitteilen sollte, dass sie ihn nicht wirklich exekutiert hatten. War es richtig, ihnen eine Nachricht zu senden? Nach einigen Sekunden verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Das war viel zu Riskant. Momentan gab es keinen Weg, zumindest keinen ohne das Risiko, dass sie aufflogen. Sie mussten noch eine Weile warten, bis sie die anderen informieren konnten.  
Kira öffnete die Tür zu Athruns Zimmer und trat ein.  
Der ehemalige ZAFT Soldat, er saß gerade am Schreibtisch und arbeitete am Computer, hob seinen Blick und schaute den Besucher mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Belustigung an. Dann wurde sein Blick leicht empört. „Da habe ich wirklich einen schönen besten Freund. Nicht einmal auf meine Beerdigung geht er."  
Freedoms Pilot setzte sich neben seinen besten Freund auf einen leer stehenden Stuhl. „Du bist immer noch wütend, habe ich recht?", fragte er mit bedrückter Stimme.  
Athrun schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Ich finde es nur nicht besonders schön, dass du es nicht einmal für nötig hältst, auf meinem Begräbnis zu erscheinen, nachdem du mich verraten und an den Rat ausgeliefert hast."  
„Warum sollte ich auf die Bestattung von jemanden gehen, der noch gar nicht tot ist?"  
So kann man es auch ausdrücken.", murmelte Athrun und es schien, als würde er sich damit abfinden. Jedenfalls hatte es den Anschein, als sei er nicht mehr wütend. „Wie soll es eigentlich mit mir weitergehen?", fragte er nach einer Weile.  
„Cagalli hat die eine Stelle in Orbs Militär versorgt. Da du im letzten Krieg kluge Entscheidungen getroffen und für Orbs Sieg eine wichtige Rolle gespielt hast, wurdest du zum Oberst ernannt. Momentan hast du Urlaub um das Grab deiner verstorbenen Eltern zu besuchen. Morgen beginnt dein Dienst. Die Leute kennen dich nur als Alex Dino und das Gesicht von Athrun Zala haben sie wahrscheinlich noch nicht gesehen. Eigentlich dürfte nichts schief gehen. Wir haben dich zusätzlich in eine andere Abteilung versetzt, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen. Die genauen Unterlagen musst du dir heute Abend bei Cagalli abholen."  
Athrun nickte. „Danke. Dafür bin ich euch echt etwas schuldig."  
Kira winkte ab. „Das ist das Mindeste, nachdem wir dir ja praktisch alles genommen haben."  
Der ehemalige ZAFT Soldat stand auf und lief zum Schrank, aus welchen er die Zeitungen der letzten Tage kramte. Diese reichte er seinem besten Freund. „Die Medien scheinen dich sehr zu mögen, so wie sie dich durch den Dreck gezogen haben.", meinte er schwach grinsend.  
Kira nahm sie entgegen, bevor er kurz dessen Inhalt überflog. Tatsächlich, Athrun hatte Recht. Sie hatten wirklich eine Menge über ihn geschrieben. „Orbs Regierung tötet unschuldige Zivilisten.", las er einige der Überschriften vor, „Admiral Kira Yamato verrät seinen ehemaligen Kollegen." Freedoms Pilot seufzte als er die unschönen Zeitungen ihrem Besitzer zurückgab. „Die Presse scheint mich wirklich zu hassen. Dabei habe ich gar nichts falsches getan."  
Athrun schnaubte. „Du hast meinen Tod vorgetäuscht."  
Kira senkte seinen Blick. „Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig. Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen? Zusehen, wie sie dich wirklich umbringen?!"  
„Schon gut." Athrun verkrampfte seine Finger um die Zeitungen. „Ich weiß, dass du keine andere Wahl hattest und ich weiß auch, dass es dir leid tut. Das muss es nicht. Mir geht es gut. Ich lebe noch, bin nicht verletzt und die Nebenwirkungen von dem Schlafmittel oder was auch immer das war sind auch wieder verschwunden."  
„Du hast etwas gut bei mir.", murmelte Kira. Ihm tat leid, was er seinem besten Freund angetan hatte. „Ich bringe das wieder in Ordnung. Versprochen." Seine Stimme wurde lauter. „Wenn du willst, lade ich dich zum Essen ein oder erledige eine Woche lang deinen Haushalt oder-"  
„Kira!" Athrun unterbrach ihn lautstark, lächelte dann aber. „Du bist schon genug gestraft. Die Presse zieht dich seit Tagen durch den Dreck, der Rat beschattet dich, wo er nur kann und einige meiner Freunde werden dich sicher noch zur Rede stellen. Immerhin habt ihr mich umbringen lassen! Aber danke. Ich werde bei Gelegenheit darauf zurückkommen."

**Gebrochenes Versprechen**

„Kira bitte." Athrun sah seinen besten Freund fast schon flehend an. „Ich weiß, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und das tut mir Leid. Deshalb bitte, gib mir noch eine Chance."  
Innerlich seufzte Freedoms Pilot. Vorhin hatte Athrun ihn um ein Gespräch gebeten. Er war einverstanden gewesen und die beiden waren in das Zimmer des ehemaligen ZAFZ Soldaten gegangen. Jedoch hatte Athrun nicht erwähnt, worüber er sich mit seinem besten Freund hatte unterhalten wollen, weshalb dieser nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen war. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit und Athruns seltsame Bitte hatte ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht. Jetzt steckte Kira in einer Zwickmühle. Er fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut, da er nicht wusste, wie er auf Athruns Bitte reagieren sollte. Einerseits konnte er sich nicht einfach in das Leben seines besten Freundes einmischen, aber andererseits war es zu riskant, einfach nachzugeben. Ihr Plan könnte auffliegen und einen neuen Krieg zur Folge haben. Ginge es nach Kira, hätte er schon lange nachgegeben, doch das konnte er nicht. „Ist dir klar, was du gerade von mir verlangst?", fragte er mit ernster Stimme.  
Der ehemalige ZAFT Soldat senkte seinen Blick, starrte auf den Boden. Er konnte nicht mehr die Kraft aufbringen, seinem besten Freund in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich weiß…", murmelte er, „Ich weiß das, Kira, bitte…"  
„Ich wünschte ich könnte. Aber ich kann nicht einfach so zurücktreten und das weißt du auch. Was wird dann aus Orb und Cagalli?", entgegnete Freedoms Pilot, „Sie kommt schon so kaum zurecht und wenn ich jetzt gehe, dann ist sie wieder dem Rat ausgesetzt."  
„Ich werde mich darum kümmern.", antwortete Athrun, „Ich werde das nicht zulassen."  
„Das hast du letztes Mal auch gesagt.", entgegnete Kira mit ernster Stimme. Gern hätte er den Worten seines besten Freundes geglaubt, doch das konnte er nicht. Zu sehr hatte er ihn und seine Schwester verletzt, als er sich im letzten Krieg gegen sie gestellt hatte.  
Athrun antwortete nicht, sondert starrte weiter auf den Boden.  
Freedoms Pilot sah seinen besten Freund aufgebracht an, bevor er aufzählte, weswegen er ihm seinen Platz nicht einfach überließ, wissend dass er nichts neues sagte und ihn damit verletzte. „Du hattest mir versprochen, gut auf Cagalli aufzupassen und nicht zuzulassen, das ihr etwas passiert. Du wolltest dich darum kümmern, dass der Rat sie nicht für seine Zwecke ausnutzt. Es wäre deine Aufgabe gewesen, zu verhindern, dass sie ein Bündnis mit der Erdallianz eingeht. Du hättest die Hochzeit mit Yuuna-san verhindern müssen. Und was hast du getan? Bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit bist du zurück zu ZAFT gegangen. Aber nicht nur das. Anschließend hast du sie beschuldigt und auf ihre Leute geschossen. Weißt du, was du ihr damit angetan hat, wie fertig sie war? Jede Nacht hat sie sich in den Schlaf geweint, deinetwegen!"  
Der ehemalige ZAFT Soldat blickte ihn erschrocken an. „Kira, das…"  
„Athrun.", ermahnte der Angesprochene ihn, „Rede dich nicht heraus. Ich will deine Rechtfertigungen nicht hören! Ich weiß, dass es dir leid tut und du es bereust, sonst hätte ich dich niemals damit durchkommen lassen. Du bist mein bester Freund und ich kenne dich besser als die anderen. Aber deshalb weiß ich auch, wie beeinflussbar du bist. Und bevor ich keine Garantie habe, dass du deinen Fehler nicht wiederholst und Cagalli erneut sitzen lässt, werde ich dir meine Position nicht überlassen."  
Athrun schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe daraus gelernt, Kira. Diesmal werde ich mich nicht von anderen beeinflussen lassen."  
„Auch wenn du das jetzt sagst…" Freedoms Pilot beobachtete seinen besten Freund genau, achtete auf jede noch so kleine Änderung in dessen Mimik und Gestik. Wie erwartet fand er nichts, was darauf hindeutete, dass dieser log. Aber das war Kira schon vorher klar gewesen. Er wusste, dass Athrun es ernst meinte und je länger er diesen ansah, desto bewusster wurde ihm, wie ernst. Ihm war klar, dass er nicht das Recht hatte, es seinem besten Freund zu verbieten. „Liebst du Cagalli noch?", fragte er und beschloss, dass die seine Entscheidung von der Antwort abhängig war.  
Das schien Athrun aufzufallen. Ein schwaches Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht, als er nach einigen Sekunden antwortete. „Ja…"  
„Verstehe…" Kira zwang sich, seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen, und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Vermassle es nicht wieder. Noch eine Chance wirst du nicht bekommen…"  
Zuerst weiteten sich Athruns Augen und er starrte Kira ungläubig ad, dann nickte. „Danke. Dafür schulde ich dir etwas."  
Freedoms Pilot seufzte. „Du weißt aber schon, dass das kompliziert werden wird, oder? Zwar ist Alex Dino nicht vorbestraft und keiner hat bis jetzt bemerkt, dass du er bist. Aber das genügt nicht. Du weißt, wie es endet, wenn dich jemand erkennt. Dann würde die Lüge auffallen und du und Cagalli würdet in Schwierigkeiten stecken. Der Rat könnte dann zwar nichts gegen dich unternehmen, Plant dafür umso mehr. Im schlimmsten Fall würden sie alle diplomatischen Beziehungen zu uns abbrechen und uns erneut den Krieg erklären."  
Zuerst schwieg der ehemalige ZAFT Soldat daraufhin, dann brachte er eine Antwort, die Kira überraschte. „Ich übernehme die volle Verantwortung für mein Handeln."  
Kira seufzte, dem hatte er nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen und das wusste er auch.. „Trotzdem. Tu bitte nichts Unüberlegtes."  
„Keine Angst.", antwortete Athrun, „Ich werde vorsichtig sein."  
„Dann schreibe ich jetzt mal meine Kündigung", murmelte Freedoms Pilot, „und bewerbe mich nachher bei Lacus als Bodyguard."  
Zuerst schaute Athrun seinen besten Freund irritiert an, dann bildete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Das hattest du schon länger vor, habe ich recht?"  
Freedoms Pilot nickte. „Dir kann ich nichts vormachen, was?"  
Die besagte Sängerin näherte sich den beiden. „Ich würde dich natürlich sofort einstellen, Kira.", sagte sie mit freundlicher Stimme.  
Der Angesprochene grinste. „Wenigstens bin ich nicht arbeitslos…"  
Vor den besten Freunden blieb Lacus stehen. „Weiß Cagalli schon davon?"  
Athrun schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wir müssen es ihr noch sagen…" Dann stockte er. „Müsstest du nicht eigentlich auf meiner Beerdigung sein?"  
Lacus lächelte. „Die ist längst vorbei."  
„Ach so.", entgegneten die Freunde synchron, bevor der ältere der beiden das Wort ergriff: „Wie ist es gelaufen? Hat es irgendwelche Probleme gegeben?"  
Die rosahaarige Sängerin schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich glaube, ich habe letztens etwas übertrieben. Keiner hat sich in die nähe des Sarges gewagt."  
„Das bemerkst du jetzt erst?", fragte Athrun seine ehemalige Verlobte schmunzelnd.  
„Hauptsache es ist gelungen.", meinte Kira, „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch dafür sorgen, dass sie bezüglich Alex nicht misstrauisch werden."  
„Keine Sorge." Lacus war optimistisch wie immer. „Es wird schon gut gehen."  
Kira nickte. „Fragt sich nur, wie wir Cagalli das Ganze beibringen."  
„Wenn du möchtest, kann ich mit ihr reden.", bot Lacus an.  
Freedoms Pilot wehrte ab. „Danke, aber das mache doch besser ich. Immerhin bin ich es, der kündigt und nicht du. Außerdem weiß sie, dass ich nicht gern im Militär arbeite und lieber wieder Zivilist wäre. Fragt sich nur, wie sie reagiert, wenn sie erfährt, dass sie Athrun meine Position geben soll… Erfreut wird sie nicht sein."  
Es folgte ein betrübtes Schweigen. Keiner wollte etwas sagen. Alle wussten, dass ihre Erfolgschancen nicht besonders hoch standen. Cagalli entschied, wie es weiterging und wenn sie dagegen war, konnten sie nichts tun, immerhin war die junge Frau Orbs Repräsentantin. Zwar konnte Kira problemlos kündigen, aber das war auch schon alles. Er hatte keinerlei Einfluss darauf, wer sein Nachfolger werden würde, zumindest nicht offiziell.

**Eine letzte Chance**

„Bist du völlig durchgeknallt?", brüllte Orbs Repräsentantin durch das gesamte Regierungsgebäude, so dass jeder sie hören konnte, „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Denkst du auch mal nach, bevor du handelst?"  
„Cagalli..." Kira versuchte, seine Schwester zu beruhigen. Normalerweise war sie es, die unüberlegt handelte und er musste sie wieder zur Vernunft bringen.  
„Nichts ‚Cagalli'!", schrie diese unüberhörbar erbost, „Das glaube ich einfach nicht! Du kannst doch nicht einfach- Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Weißt du, was passiert, wenn die Sache auffliegt?! Das könnte Orbs Ende sein!"  
„Ich weiß.", antwortete Freedoms Pilot mit ruhiger Stimme, „Ich weiß, was alles auf dem Spiel steht. Aber das wird meine Entscheidung nicht ändern und das weißt du auch."  
Cagalli schlug mit der flachen Hand auf ihren Schreibtisch, genau an die Stelle, an der Kiras Kündigungsschreiben lag. „Ich werde dem niemals zustimmen!"  
„Hast du einen Geeigneteren für meine Position?", fragte Kira geduldig weiter.  
„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich dich einfach kündigen lasse?", tobte die junge Frau weiter  
„Was willst du dagegen tun?", erwiderte Kira immer noch ruhig, „Mich daran hindern? Notfalls mit Gewalt? Das wirst du nicht tun..."  
„Na schön!", schrie Orbs Repräsentantin und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, „Dann kündige eben! Aber wage es ja nicht, mich noch einmal nach einem Job zu fragen!"  
Innerlich seufzte Kira. Den unkomplizierteren Teil hatte er geschafft. Jetzt musste er sie nur noch dazu bringen, dass sie Athrun seine Position gab. Er wiederholte seien Frage von eben. „Wem wirst du meine Position jetzt geben? Es gibt keinen, der besser dafür geeignet ist."  
„Das weiß ich selbst!" Cagalli schlug erneut mit der Hand auf den Kiras Meinung nach unschuldigen Tisch, diesmal hatte sie sie aber vorher zur Faust geballt. „Wenn es nur darum ginge, wer dafür am besten geeignet ist, würde ich sie ihm sofort geben! Aber ich kann nicht! Der Rat würde das niemals dulden!"  
„Wer ist Orbs Staatsoberhaupt?", fragte Freedoms Pilot, „Du oder der Rat?"  
Cagalli senkte ihren Blick. Zum ersten Mal seit einer halben Stunde schrie sie ihn nicht auf seine Aussage hin an. „Ich weiß das, aber..."  
„Cagalli!", ermahnte Kira seien Schwester, „Die einzige Aufgabe des Rates ist es, dir bei wichtigen Entscheidungen beratend zur Seite zu stehen! Diejenige, die die Entscheidungen am Ende trifft, bist allein du. Lass dich von ihnen nicht verunsichern. Du bist nicht ihr Spielball, den sie nach Lust und Laune herumstoßen können und das musst du ihnen endlich klar machen. Von allein werden sie nicht damit aufhören."  
„Kira..." Die junge Frau sah ihn dankbar an, „Danke."  
Freedoms Pilot winkte ab. „Sieh es mal so: dadurch dass du einen anderen als Orbs Admiral einsetzt, verringerst du die Macht des Rates um ein ganzes Stück. Ich werde zwar für die nächste Zeit etwas in den Hintergrund treten aber ich habe nicht vor, dich mit dem Rat allein zu lassen. Wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst, werde ich sofort alles stehen und liegen lassen und mich auf den Weg zu dir machen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass der Rat dich für seine Zwecke ausnutzt. Das ist meine Aufgabe als dein kleiner Bruder."  
Cagalli nickte. „So habe ich die Sache noch gar nicht betrachtet. Auch ohne deine Position als Admiral... Du bist Orbs zweiter Kopf..."  
„Ich wäre es", widersprach Kira, „wenn du offiziell bekannt geben würdest, dass ich dein Bruder bin. So lange du das nicht tust, bin ich nichts weiter als ein guter Freund."  
Orbs Repräsentantin verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Gut, dann bist du es ab heute. Die Formalitäten erledige ich später. Sag Alex, dass er deinen Job in zwei Tagen übernehmen kann, vorausgesetzt du arbeitest ihn ordentlich ein und zeigst ihm alles." Ein gehässiges Grinsen bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ach ja, deine Lohnerhöhung kannst du vergessen."  
Mit einem Nicken verließ Kira das Büro seiner Schwester.

„Darf ich vorstellen.", meinte Kira an Orbs Rat gerichtet, „Das ist Alex Dino. Er wird ab morgen meine Position übernehmen."  
Athrun wurde von skeptischen Augenpaaren gemustert. Unato ergriff als erster das Wort. „Täusche ich mich oder steht da gerade Athrun Zala vor mir."  
Kira lächelte. „Die Ähnlichkeit ist wirklich verblüffend. Wüsste ich es nicht besser, würde ich sagen, sie seien Brüder. Allerdings kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass zwischen Alex Dino und Athrun Zala keinerlei Verbindungen bestehen. Sie kannten sich noch nicht einmal."  
„Verstehe ich das richtig?", mischte sich jetzt auch Yuna ein, „Sie verlassen uns?"  
Freedoms Pilot nickte. „Sieht so aus…"  
„Ich habe ihm gekündigt.", hörte er auf einmal die Stimme seiner Schwester direkt hinter sich, „Die Sache mit Athrun Zala hat seinem Ruf sehr geschadet und das könnte Einfluss auf das Vertrauen des Volkes in uns als seine Regierung haben."  
Ein Raunen ging durch den Rat. Doch keiner sprach so laut, dass Kira seine Worte hätte verstehen können.  
„Der Vorfall scheint dich ja ziemlich mitgenommen zu haben, Cagalli-chan, wenn du sogar Admiral Yamato deswegen rauswirfst. Meinst du nicht, das ist ein wenig übertrieben? Wir können es uns nicht leisten, einen so fähigen Mann zu verlieren.", meinte Yuna nach einer Weile mit besorgt klingender Stimme.  
„Keine Sorge.", antwortete Cagalli kühl, „Alex kann ihn bestens ersetzen."  
„Daran besteht kein Zweifel.", mischte sich Unato ein, „Wenn Sie ihn für die Position des Admirals ausgewählt haben, wird er das sicher können. Wie mein Sohn schon gesagt hat, finden wir es nur schade, dass Sie einen so fähigen Soldaten einfach kündigen. Auch wenn Sie ihn nicht länger als Admiral einsetzen möchten, müssen Sie ihn nicht gleich auf die Straße setzen und erst recht nicht so kurzfristig. Sie hätten ihn wenigstens noch bis Monatsende arbeiten lassen können…"  
„Ich habe so entschieden.", entgegnete Cagalli immer noch ungerührt.  
„Das kommt mir nicht ganz ungelegen.", gestand Kira an den Rat gewandt, „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, denke ich schon länger darüber nach, meinen Job als Soldat aufzugeben."  
„Wieso denn das?", fragte Yuna hörbar beunruhigt.  
Kira griff sich gespielt verlegen an den Kopf. „Meine Freundin sieht es gar nicht gern. Wir streiten uns ständig deswegen. Im letzten Krieg konnte ich sie davon überzeugen, dass viele Menschenleben von meiner Anwesenheit abhängen, aber jetzt… Jetzt, wo wieder Frieden herrscht, braucht man mich nicht mehr so dringend und das weiß sie auch."  
„Verstehe.", murmelte Yuna, bevor er einen schwärmenden Blick in Cagallis Richtung warf, „Das ist natürlich nicht besonders schön, aber da lässt sich nichts machen."  
Orbs Repräsentantin reichte Kira einige Unterlagen. „Hier hast du Arbeitszeugnis und was du noch so brauchst."  
Freedoms Pilot nahm die Zettel entgegen. Als er sie kurz durchblätterte, entdeckte er etwas, was sein Interesse weckte. Zwischen den ganzen Formularen hatte Cagalli einen Neuen Ausweis versteckt. Als Kira einen genaueren Blick auf das eingeschweißte Stück Papier warf, bemerkte er, dass das kein gewöhnlicher Personalausweis war. Es war praktisch eine Art Urkunde, die seine Blutsverwandtschaft mit Orbs Repräsentantin bestätigte und ihm somit enorme Macht verlieh. Cagalli hatte ihre Worte also in die Tat umgesetzt und ihn tatsächlich zu Orbs zweitem Kopf gemacht.  
„Wenn Sie mich dann entschuldigen würden, ich habe noch eine Menge zu erledigen." Sie verließ den Raum und ging in Richtung ihres Büros.  
„Wir müssen auch weiter.", meine Kira nach einer Weile, „Ich muss Alex-san bis morgen Abend eingearbeitet haben." Er zwang sich zu einer höflichen Verabschiedung als er gemeinsam mit seinem besten Freund durch die Tür trat und diese hinter sich schloss.  
„Der Rat scheint ja ein ziemlich gutes Bild von dir zu haben.", flüsterte Athrun.  
„Ich weiß." Kira ließ seinen Blick durch den Flur gleiten. Er senkte seine Stimme als er weitersprach. „Das war nötig, damit ich ihn infiltrieren konnte. Ich weiß jetzt, wer hinter Cagalli steht und wer es nur auf ihre Position abgesehen hat."  
„Keine Sorge." Athrun warf ihm einen aufmunternden Blick zu. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie Cagalli in irgendeiner Weise negativ beeinflussen."  
„Das will ich auch hoffen.", murmelte Kira, mehr zu sich selbst. Sein Blick wurde ernst. „Vor dem Rat wirst du das genaue Gegenteil von mir sein. Während ich ihnen immer zugestimmt habe, wirst du ihnen ab jetzt bei jeder deiner Meinung nach falsch getroffenen Entscheidung widersprechen und das mit Argumenten unterlegen. Widersprich Cagalli nur im Notfall vor dem Rat. Und lass dich auf keinen Fall von ihnen beeinflussen. Der Rat muss endlich kapieren, wer in diesem Land das Sagen hat."  
„Ist das ein Befehl?" Athruns Stimme hatte einen belustigten Unterton als er diese überflüssige und auch etwas sinnlose Frage aussprach  
„Wenn es dir hilft, keinen Mist zu bauen…" Auch Kira lächelte.  
Auf Athruns Gesicht erschien ein Grinsen. „Du weißt schon, dass du nicht mehr mein Vorgesetzter bist, oder?"  
Freedoms Pilot fischte die Urkunde aus seinen Unterlagen, bevor er sie seinem besten Freund mit einem triumphierenden Blick unter die Nase hielt. „So schnell wirst du mich nicht los."

**Neue Wege**

Seit Kiras Kündigung oder Rauswurf, wie Cagalli es nannte, war eine Woche vergangen, in der sich für Freedoms Pilot eine Menge geändert hatte. Er arbeitete jetzt, wie vorher abgesprochen, für Lacus und begleitete sie auf alle ihre Treffen. Zu Athrun hatte er nach dem Ende der Einarbeitungszeit keinen persönlichen Kontakt mehr gehabt, aber er wusste von Cagalli, dass der ehemalige ZAFT Pilot sich gut eingearbeitet hatte.  
Doch darum konnte sich Kira im Moment nicht kümmern. Er musste seine Sachen packen und eine Reise nach Plant vorbereitet. Die Vorrübergehende Regierung dieses Landes hatte Lacus um ein dringendes Treffen gebeten, was die rosahaarige Sängerin natürlich nicht abschlagen konnte, immerhin war sie noch als Vermittlerin zwischen den Nationen tätig und somit war es ihre Pflicht. Zwar hatten ihre Aufgaben in den letzten Tagen und Wochen immer mehr abgenommen, was sie den Friedensverträgen zwischen den Ländern verdankte, doch beendet war ihre Pflicht noch lange nicht. Es gab immer noch eine Menge zu regeln, vor allem zwischen Orb und Plant.  
Aus diesem Grund würden sich die Regierungen beider Länder demnächst treffen um diplomatische Beziehungen aufzubauen. Das war auch der Grund, warum er mit Lacus nach Plant reiste. Nur würden sie ein paar Tage vor Cagalli und einigen aus dem Rat eintreffen. Das war so geplant. Plants Regierung wollte vorher noch einmal mit Lacus sprechen, wo Kira wieder gedanklich bei den zu packenden Koffern in seinem Zimmer war.  
Lacus betrat den Raum. „Ich wurde eben informiert, dass unser Abflug um einen Tag vorverlegt wurde. Wir sollen in vier Stunden am Shuttle sein." Sie warf einen Blick auf die immer noch ungepackten Reisetaschen. „Wolltest du nicht schon damit fertig sein?"  
Kira setzte sich seufzend auf sein Bett. „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hast du mich als Bodyguard oder Begleitschutz eingestellt, nicht als Butler."  
Die Tür wurde erneut geöffnet. „Auch ein Bodyguard muss manchmal seine Koffer selbst packen." Athrun trat ein, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Kira hörbar überrascht, „Musst du nicht arbeiten?"  
„Doch.", entgegnete Orbs neuer Admiral, „Cagalli hat mir ein paar Stunden freigegeben, damit ich mich von meinem besten Freund verabschieden kann."  
Freedoms Pilot grinste. „Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen. Wir sind in zwei Wochen wieder zurück. So lange wirst du es wohl ohne mich aushalten."  
Athrun schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wir sehen uns schon nächste Woche bei den Verhandlungen. Ich fahre mit Cagalli und den Seirans nach Plant."  
Kiras Gesichtszüge froren ein. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", schrie er einen Augenblick später, „Willst du dich umbringen?! Wenn einer dich erkennt, ist alles aus!"  
„Ich weiß.", antwortete Athrun ruhig.  
Lacus' Bodyguard griff sich seufzend an den Kopf, wie es sein bester Freund gewöhnlich tat, wenn er einen dummen Gedanken in die Tat umsetzte. „Du lässt dich nicht aufhalten, oder?",  
Athrun nickte. „Sieht so aus."  
„Tu mir einen Gefallen.", fuhr Kira fort, „Sei vorsichtig. Geh kein unnötiges Risiko ein. Halte dich von Personen fern, die dich erkennen könntet." Jetzt lächelte Freedoms Pilot. „Solltest du Probleme haben oder in Schwierigkeiten stecken, kannst du dich jederzeit an mich wenden. Ich helfe dir und Lacus auch."  
„Kira hat recht.", meinte jetzt auch die rosahaarige Sängerin, „Außerdem ist Cagalli ja auch noch da." Sie wandte sich an ihren festen Freund, „Allerdings könnte die Sache etwas kompliziert werden, wenn wir bis dahin immer noch nicht damit fertig sind, die Koffer zu packen."  
Sofort sprang Freedoms Pilot auf und begann, seine Sachen wahllos in die Reisetasche zu stopfen, Pullover, Duschbad, T-Shirt, Zahnbürste Hosen, Jacken, Haarwäsche, Handtücher, Zahnpaste Schuhe, Socken, Unterwäsche, Lacus' Bikini… Beim letzten Kleidungsstück stockte er allerdings, jedoch nur kurz, da er es nur wenige Sekunden danach bereits seiner Freundin präsentierte.  
„Huch." Lacus Gesicht bekam einen leichten Rotschimmer und sie hielt sich peinlich berührt die Hand vor den Mund. „Wie kommt der denn da hin?"  
Athrun lachte und Kira stimmte einen Augenblick später ein.

Trotz dieses kleinen Ausfalls erreichten die drei ihr Ziel nur wenige Minuten zu spät. Cagalli, die am Shuttle auf sie gewartet hatte, strafte sie mit mahnenden Blicken, sagte aber nichts dazu. Sie waren ja auch fast pünktlich.  
Athrun verabschiedete sich kurz von seinen Freunden, da er zurück auf die Arbeit musste. „Guten Flug. Wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche."  
„Tschüss.", antwortete Kira, „Bis nächste Woche." Dann sah er zu seiner Schwester. „Und was verschafft mir die Ehre, dass Orbs Repräsentantin persönlich hier vorbeischaut."  
„Idiot." Die junge Frau lächelte als sie ihn umarmte. „Darf ich meinem kleinen Bruder vor seiner Abreise nicht ‚auf wiedersehen' sagen?"  
Kira erwiderte die Umarmung. „Wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche."  
Als die beiden sich wieder voneinander lösten, nickte Cagalli. „Sei vorsichtig. Lass dich nicht abschießen. Und mach mir keine Schwierigkeiten."  
„Ich gebe mir Mühe.", entgegnete Kira. Danach wandte er sich von seiner Schwester ab und betrat das Shuttle, in dem Lacus schon auf ihn wartete.  
„Können wir los?", fragte der Pilot, nachdem Freedoms Pilot sich auf seinen Platz neben seine Freundin gesetzt hatten, woraufhin Lacus und Kira nickten.  
Als das Shuttle startete und in Richtung Himmel flog, lächelte sich das junge Paar an. Kira was froh, seinen Job gewechselt zu haben. So konnte er viel mehr Zeit mit Lacus verbringen. Auch wenn er momentan offiziell nur ihr Bodyguard war, konnte er trotzdem bei ihr sein. Und in einer Weile würden sie ihre Beziehung vielleicht auch bekannt geben. Nur gab es diesbezüglich noch ein kleines Problem. Vor Athruns ‚Tod' war sie ihm versprochen gewesen. Die Öffentlichkeit wusste nicht davon, dass diese Verlobung schon seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr bestand. Die rosahaarige Sängerin würde sie also erst darüber informieren müssen. Bis dahin musste Kira die Rolle des Bodyguard spielen…  
„Sieht die Erde nicht wunderschön aus?", riss Lacus ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Freedoms Pilot warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster, bevor er ihr zustimmte. „Du hast recht. Von hier oben scheint alles so friedlich. Es fällt einem schwer zu glauben, dass vor kurzem noch Krieg herrschte."  
Lacus legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „So weit wird es nicht mehr kommen. Wir werden es verhindern, nicht wahr?"  
Kira nickte. „Haben wir eine andere Wahl?"  
„Im Moment sollten wir uns darauf konzentrieren, den Frieden zu erhalten und nicht darüber philosophieren, was wir tun, wenn der Krieg erneut ausbricht.", meinte die rosahaarige Sängerin lächelnd, „Wir sollten nicht vergessen, dass keiner sich Krieg wünscht. Krieg ist etwas schreckliches. Viele Menschen sterben, nicht nur Soldaten, sondern auch viele unschuldige Zivilisten. Das Leben Vieler würde erneut zerstört werden."  
„Du hast recht.", murmelte Kira leise.  
„Woran denkst du gerade?", fragte Lacus, „Was bedrückt dich?"  
Kira sah seine Freundin überrascht an. Woher wusste sie davon? So ungewöhnlich war es dann auch wieder nicht, überlegte er. Die rosahaarige Sängerin hatte schon immer ein sehr gutes Einfühlungsvermögen gehabt und wusste daher wann etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. „Es geht um Athruns Freunde.", antwortete er, „Laut Medien bin ich der Hauptverantwortliche für seinen Tod. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mir noch freundlich gesinnt sind. "  
„Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen.", meinte Lacus optimistisch, „Sie werden es verstehen. Außerdem ist er ja nicht wirklich tot. Du hast nichts unrechtes getan. Sie kennen dich und wissen, dass du ihn nicht wirklich an das Kriegsgericht ausliefern würdest. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie alles, was die Medien über dich schreiben, für wahr nehmen."  
„Danke." Die Antwort erleichterte Kira etwas. „Aber das trifft nur auf Dearka und vielleicht noch Yzak oder Meyrin zu. Was ist mit denen, die mich nicht kennen?"  
„Rede mit ihnen.", verlangte Lacus, „Sag ihnen, was wirklich passiert ist und warum du der Exekution zugestimmt hast."  
„Das werde ich.", meinte Kira. Obwohl er nach außen vorgab, die Worte seiner Freundin würden ihn beruhigen, taten sie aber nicht wirklich. Was Dearka betraf, lag sie sicherlich richtig. Der blondhaarige ZAFT Soldat würde es ihm nicht zutrauen, dass er seinen besten Freund ohne weiteres umbringen ließ. Mit etwas Glück konnte er auch Yzak davon überzeugen. Die beiden waren nicht das Problem. Schwierig würde die Sache bei Shinn und dessen werden. Sie kannten ihn nicht oder nur sehr flüchtig, weshalb sie nicht urteilen konnten, ob die Medien mit ihren Behauptungen recht hatten. Aber selbst wenn sie ihnen nicht voll vertrauten, war es doch die offizielle Version.  
Kira schüttelte innerlich seinen Kopf. Daran durfte er im Moment nicht denken. Er hatte wichtigeres zu tun. Er musste für Lacus Sicherheit sorgen, vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag. Da blieb nicht viel Zeit, sich mit Freunden von Athrun zu treffen und ihnen mitzuteilen, dass er nicht tot war und unter dem Namen Alex Dino weiterlebte.

**Ankunft auf Plant**

Das Shuttle landete im Raumhafen einer Plant Kolonie. Noch bevor Kira und Lacus überhaupt aufgestanden waren, konnten sie durch die Fenster schon Plants vorrübergehende Regierung sehen, die auf sie wartete. Kaum hatten die beiden das Shuttle verlassen, wurden sie auch schon herzlich empfangen.  
Eine Frau mittleren Alters mit kurzem weißem Haar begrüßte sie. „Es freut mich, dass Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben, vorbeizukommen, Lacus-sama. Mein Name ist Ezalia Joule. Yuri Amalfi" Sie deutete auf einen Mann in etwa ihrem Alter mit braunem Haar und Augen in der gleichen Farbe. „und Eileen Canaver" Sie wies auf eine Frau, die etwas jünger schien, mit langem hellbraunem Haar und blauen Augen. „und ich regieren Plant im Moment, bis feststeht, wer der neue Präsident sein wird."  
Lacus lächelte freundlich. „Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen. Ich hoffe, Sie haben in Orb keinen zu schlechten Eindruck von mir bekommen."  
„Keinesfalls.", antwortete der Mann, der als Yuri Amalfi vorgestellt worden war. „Athrun Zala lag Ihnen sicher sehr am Herzen, immerhin war er ihr Verlobter."  
Kira kannte diese Stimme und bei genauerem hinsehen, erkannte er auch den Mann wieder. Kurz nach Athruns ‚Tod' hatte dieser Mann gesagt, der ehemalige ZAFT Pilot täte ihm leid und er fände es schade, dass er so jung hatte streben müssen. Scheinbar war er gegen die Exekution gewesen...  
Freedoms Pilot ließ seinen Blick durch die restlichen Leute schweifen, in der Hoffnung, er würde jemanden treffen, den er kannte. Und tatsächlich, nur einige Sekunden später, fiel ihm ein blonder Lockenkopf in grüner ZAFT Uniform auf. Unweigerlich musste er an Dearka denken. Was er jetzt wohl gerade tat? Nur einen Augenblick später schüttelte Kira innerlich seinen Kopf. Das hier konnte nicht Dearka sein. Es gab keinen Grund, weshalb der ZAFT Soldat hier sein sollte. Sicher verwechselte Freedoms Pilot ihn gerade.  
Der Blondschopf drehte sich langsam in Kiras Richtung. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Zu Kiras Erstaunen handelte es sich tatsächlich um Dearka. Und dieser kam auch prompt auf ihn zugelaufen. Kira beobachtete, wie der ZAFT Soldat sich durch die Menge kämpfte. Freedoms Pilot wich einen Schritt zurück. Auch wenn er es ur ungern zugab, fehlte ihm im Moment der Mut, Dearka entgegenzutreten.  
Elthman schien das aufzufallen, jedenfalls warf er Lacus' Bodyguard einen zornigen Blick zu, bevor er ihn am Arm packte und in Richtung Shuttle zog. „Ich glaube, wir müssen reden."  
Kira stemmte sich dagegen und versuchte, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. „Dearka, jetzt warte doch mal. Du kannst doch nicht einfach… Willst du, dass ich meinen Job verliere."  
Der ZAFT Soldat reagierte nicht darauf, sondern zerrte weiterhin an Kira.  
„Kira?", fragte Lacus verdutzt, während Plants Regierung das Schauspiel verwundert verfolgte.  
Dearka warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Stört es Sie, wenn ich mir Ihren Bodyguard kurz ausleihe, Lacus-sama?", fragte er.  
Die rosahaarige Sängerin lächelte. „Lasst euch ruhig Zeit. Wir gehen inzwischen vor."  
Ezalia Joule nickte. „Wir warten vor dem Hafen. Dearka zeigt Ihnen den Weg."  
Dem hatte Kira nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen. Enttäuscht über Lacus' Verrat beobachtete er, wie sich die Gruppe von ihnen entfernte, bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte.  
Dearka baute sich vor ihm auf. „Ist es wahr?!", fuhr er ihn an.  
„Was?", fragte Freedoms Pilot, doch noch während er dieses Wort aussprach fiel ihm ein, wovon der ZAFT Soldat sprach.  
„Stell dich nicht dumm!", zischte Dearka, „Stimmt es, was die Medien über dich schreiben? Hast du Athruns Exekution ernsthaft vor dem Rat zugestimmt? Hast du wirklich gesagt, es wäre nötig, um den Frieden aufrecht zu erhalten."  
„Das waren meine Worte.", antwortete Kira monoton und lehnte sich gegen das Shuttle.  
Dearka holte aus und schlug ihm mit der Faust mitten in das Gesicht. „Du Verräter. Und dann wagst du es allen Ernstes noch, hier aufzutauchen und mir unter die Augen zu treten? Ich dachte, Athrun wäre dein Freund! Und jetzt lieferst du ihn einfach an das Kriegsgericht aus!"  
Innerlich seufzte Freedoms Pilot. Er hatte geahnt, dass es so enden würde.  
„Hast du irgendetwas zu sagen?", schrie sein Gegenüber und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Kira schüttelte schwach seinen Kopf.  
Einen Augenblick lang passierte nichts, aber dann holte Dearka erneut aus. Jedoch traf er diesmal nicht Kira, sondern schlug neben dessen Kopf gegen das Shuttle. „Du hast nichts unternommen um deinen besten Freund zu retten?! Du hast bei seiner Exekution einfach zugeschaut, ohne einzugreifen?!"  
„Er lebt.", flüsterte Kira leise  
„Ja und?! Das ändert noch lange nichts an der Tatsache, dass du-" Der blondhaarige ZAFT Soldat stockte. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?"  
„Athrun lebt", wiederholte Freedoms Pilot, „Die Exekution war gestellt."  
Dearka taumelte einige Schritte zurück und starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Ist- ist das wahr?"  
Kira nickte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht benachrichtigen konnte, es war zu riskant."  
„A- aber dann-", meinte Dearka, „Sagtest du nicht eben, du hättest vor dem Rat der Exekution zugestimmt? Warum hast du das getan?"  
„Es ging nicht anders." Kira seufzte. „Ich musste das tun. Wie du sicher schon weißt, versucht Orbs Rat durch eine Eheschließung von Cagalli und Yuna Roma Seiran ihre Macht zu erhöhen. Du weißt sicher, dass unter bestimmten Umständen nach der Heirat, der Mann das Amt als Orbs Staatsoberhaupt bekommt. In diesem Fall hätte Cagalli keinen Einfluss mehr auf sie und es würde mit dem Land bergab gehen. Athrun ist momentan der einzige, der in der Lage ist, das zu verhindern und das weiß der Rat. Deshalb versuchen sie mit allen ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln, ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen. Sie hätten nicht eher Ruhe gegeben, bis er tot gewesen wäre. Jedenfalls lebt er jetzt unter dem Namen Alex Dino und ist Orbs neuer Admiral. Ich schätze, es wird nicht lange dauern, bis er sich auch unter diesem Namen den Rat zum Feind gemacht hat."  
Dearka schluckte. „Das klingt hart…"  
„Ist es auch.", entgegnete Kira, „Ich habe getan, was ich konnte, um es ihm zu erleichtern."  
Der blondhaarige ZAFT Soldat klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Entschuldige, dass ich dich vorhin so angefahren habe. Ich war wütend, weil ich dachte, du hättest Athrun umbringen lassen." Er grinste. „Wie geht es ihm?"  
„Das fragst du ihn am besten selbst.", antwortete Freedoms Pilot, „Er kommt nächste Woche zusammen mit Cagalli und den Seirans nach Plant."  
„Das ist ein schlechter Scherz!", rief Dearka erschrocken.  
Kira löste sich vom Shuttle und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, in die Richtung des Ausgangs. „So in etwa habe ich auch reagiert, als ich es von Athrun erfahren habe."  
„Aber-", unterbrach sein Gesprächspartner ihn, „Kannst du nicht… Das ist…"  
„Lebensmüde?", fragte Lacus' Bodyguard, „Wahnsinnig? Das habe ich ihm bereits gesagt. Er ist erwachsen. Außerdem weiß er, welcher Gefahr er sich aussetzt. Es gibt nichts, was wir tun können, außer zu hoffen, dass er nichts Unüberlegtes tut."  
Dearka griff sich an den Kopf, bevor er Cagallis Bruder folgte. „Dieser Idiot. Wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege, kann er etwas erleben! Ich mach ihn fertig!"  
Freedoms Pilot lachte. "Das sieht dir ähnlich. Aber meinst du nicht, dass er schon genug bestraft ist? Ein Leben mit den Seirans im Nachen ist alles andere als wünschenswert."  
„Da könntest du recht haben…", meinte Dearka, während er Kira durch den Hafen führte. Als sie nach einigen Minuten den Ausgang erreicht hatten, wechselte er das Thema. „Und, wie geht es deinen Eltern so? Was sagen sie eigentlich zu deinem Beruf?"  
„Ihnen geht es gut.", antwortete Kira, „Zuerst waren sie ein wenig überrascht, doch sie haben sich schnell damit abgefunden." Jetzt konnten er schon die anderen sehen, die auf sie warteten. „Ehe ich es vergesse Miriallia wird nächste Woche gemeinsam mit Orbs Repräsentantin nach Plant kommen und über die Verhandlungen berichten."  
Augenblicklich blieb Dearka stehen und starrte ihn ungläubig an, bevor er panisch losschrie. „Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?!"  
„Nun ja.", meinte Lacus, die sich in das Gespräch einmischte, „Du hast immerhin noch eine Woche Zeit dich darauf vorzubereiten."  
Kira nickte zustimmend, bevor sein Blick ernst wurde. „Solltest du sie allerdings zurückgewinnen wollen, musst du dich ins Zeig legen. Was auch immer du getan hast, damit sie dich sitzen lassen hat, sie wird es dir nicht so schnell verzeihen."  
Dearka schnitt eine Grimasse. „Auf in die Höhle des Löwen. Ich habe noch einhundertsechsundachtzig Stunden, bevor die Löwin mich in Stücke reißt."  
„So schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht…", murmelte Kira, konnte sich aber das Grinsen wegen der Übertreibungen des Blondschopfes nicht verkneifen, „Miriallia kann vielleicht wütend werden, aber wirklich handgreiflich wird sie nicht."  
Dearka warf einen besorgten Blick auf die Uhr. „Noch einhundert fünfundachtzig Stunden und fünfzig Minuten…"

**Eine Unerwartete Bitte**

Ein Tag war vergangen, seit Kira und Lacus in Plant angekommen waren. Nachdem der Rat sie begrüßt hatte, waren sie direkt zu ihrer Unterkunft gefahren. Die Ratsmitglieder hatten sie kurz durch das luxuriös eingerichtete Gebäude geführt, von dem sie eine Wohnung im Moment als Mietwohnung nutzten. Die anderen standen leer, noch. Doch in einer Woche würden Orbs Repräsentantin, Athrun und die Seirans in sie einziehen.  
Der Gedanke, dass Cagalli bald im gleichen Gebäude wohnen würde, wenn auch nur für begrenzte Zeit, beruhigte Kira. Ihm war es lieber, wenn er Leute um sich hatte, die er kannte. Das hieß jedoch nicht, dass er nicht mit fremden Menschen umgehen konnte oder sie nicht mochte, er fühlte sich nur einfach unwohl.  
Freedoms Pilot war einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Lacus, wir müssen los!", rief er in Richtung Badezimmer, in dem sich die rosahaarige Sängerin seit über einer Stunde für ihr Treffen mit dem Rat fertig machte. Einige Male hatte sie ihn nach seiner Meinung bezüglich des Kleides, welches sie anziehen sollte, gefragt was er von den einzelnen Kleidungsstücken hielt, war aber nie mit seiner Antwort zufrieden gewesen.  
Ein rosa Haarschopf lugte aus der Tür. „Meinst du, ich kann so gehen, Kira?", fragte Lacus als sie ganz aus dem Raum heraustrat.  
Kira begutachtete ihre Kleidung. Sie trug ein Knielanges hellblaues Kleid und Schuhe in der gleichen Farbe. Ihr Haar hatte sie mit einer weißen Schleife zusammengebunden. „Du siehst gut aus.", antwortete Freedoms Pilot.  
Lacus sah ihn unzufrieden an. „Das hast du schon zum letzten Kleid gesagt. Interessiert es dich überhaupt?"  
Kira seufzte, bevor er die junge Frau in seine Arme zog. „Sei nicht sauer.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, „Aber du siehst immer umwerfend aus, egal was du anziehst."  
Die rosahaarige Sängerin lehnte sich gegen ihn und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Du Schleimer…", nuschelte sie in sein Oberteil.  
Innerlich dankte Kira Miriallia für ihre Hilfe. Ohne diesen Tipp hätte er die Situation nicht so einfach gemeistert und Lacus wäre noch den ganzen Tag wütend auf ihn gewesen.  
Es klopfte an der Tür ihrer Luxusunterkunft. Einen Augenblick später ertönte Dearkas Stimme. „Wir müssen los! Der Rat mag es nicht, wenn er warten muss."  
Kira und Lacus lösten sich wieder voneinander, bevor die junge verlegen lächelte. „Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt los…"  
Die beiden verließen die Wohnung, doch kaum hatten sie die Tür hinter sich abgeschlossen, strafte Dearka sie schon mit mahnenden Worten. „Ich stehe jetzt schon seit fast einer halben Stunde vor der Tür! Ihr hättet mich wenigstens reinlassen können." Er führte sie sicher durch die Gänge, in denen sich Kira vor dem Erreichen seines Zieles sicher einige Male verlaufen hätte, bis vor den Ausgang des Gebäudes.  
Vor diesem wartete schon eine Luxuslimousine auf die drei. Der Fahrer stieg aus und hielt ihnen die Tür auf, was Kira nur widerwillig über sich ergehen ließ. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass andere Leute solche Dinge für ihn taten. Lacus dagegen verhielt sich vollkommen korrekt als sie in das teuere Fahrzeug stieg, weshalb Kira nur hoffen konnte, dass man auf ihn nicht so sehr achtete. Die wichtigsten Benimmregeln hatte Cagalli ihm eingebläut, mit der Begründung er solle sie als ihr Bruder nicht vor dem Volk blamieren. Außerdem hatte sie ihm vor seiner Abreise aus Orb angeboten, was er jedoch abgelehnt hatte, da er nicht der Meinung war, er bräuchte es für seinen neuen Job. Jetzt war er sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher. Vielleicht hätte er doch an einen weiteren Benimmkurs teilnehmen sollen.  
Kira stieg in die Limousine ein, nicht ganz so elegant wie die rosahaarige Sängerin, aber er blamierte sich auch nicht, worüber er sehr erleichtert war.  
Dearka tat es ihm gleich, entschuldigte sich nur vorher noch für ihre Verspätung. Als er jedoch seinen Platz im inneren des Luxuswagens eingenommen hatte, war davon nichts mehr zu sehen. Er grinste Freedoms Piloten frech an. „Was war denn das eben, Kira? So vornehm kenne ich dich gar nicht? Übst du für deine zukünftige Position als Lacus-samas Ehemann?"  
Kira schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Cagalli hat mir in Orb einen Benimmkurs aufgedrängt, damit ich auf politischen Veranstaltungen nicht negativ auffalle. Aber deine Idee gefällt mir ganz gut. Den nächsten Kurs mache ich aus diesem Grund."  
Lacus lehnte sich gegen seine Schulter. „Ich finde, das ist nicht mehr nötig, auch wenn ich mich geehrt fühle."  
Der Wagen hielt vor dem Regierungegebäude. Wie bei Lacus Stand nicht anders zu erwarten, wurde ihnen auch jetzt die Tür aufgehalten und wieder glänzte die rosahaarige Sängerin mit ihrem perfekten Auftreten. Kira war sicher, sie musste viel dafür geübt haben.  
Kaum hatten sie die Limousine verlassen, wurden sie von Dearka auch schon in das Regierungsgebäude geführt, wo sie einige Gänge entlangliefen, bis sie in einem großen Raum mit einem ovalen Tisch ankamen. Die Ratsmitglieder saßen an diesem. Sie schauten sofort in Lacus' Richtung, ohne Kira weiter beachten.  
Die rosahaarige Sängerin begrüßte sie kurz, bevor sie sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte, wie sie es von früheren Gesprächen gewohnt war. Kira stellte sich hinter sie und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Die Wände wirkten kalt, genau wie der Rest. Scheinbar hatte sich keiner die Mühe gebracht, etwas Leben in diesen trostlosen Raum zu bringen.  
„Weswegen wollten Sie mich sprechen?", fragte Lacus höflich.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein", begann Eileen Canarvar, „haben wir eine Bitte an Sie."  
Yuri Amalfi, er saß zu ihrer Linken, nickte. „Wie haben lange darüber nachgedacht und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass das die beste Entscheidung ist. Wir möchten, dass sie Plants neue Präsidentin werden."  
Kira verschluckte sich, so sehr hatte der Rat ihn mit dieser Aussage überrascht. Um ein Haar hätte er laut losgehustet, doch das konnte er gerade noch verhindern. Er sah zu Lacus. Die Rosahaarige Sängerin hatte es nicht besser erwischt. Wie es schien hatte sie nicht mit dieser Art von Bitte gerechnet. „Das kommt ziemlich überraschend für mich.", murmelte sie.  
„Wir wissen, der Tod Ihres Verlobten Athrun Zala hat sie sehr getroffen." Jetzt sprach Ezalia Joule. „Wir hatten diesbezüglich keine andere Wahl. Er hat uns schon zwei Mal im Krieg hintergangen und ist zum Feind übergelaufen. Das erste Mal können wir ihm nicht verübeln, da seine Entscheidung gerechtfertigt war und es geholfen hat, den Frieden wiederherzustellen. Er hat von uns eine zweite Chance bekommen. Diese hat er jedoch genutzt, um uns ein weiteres Mal zu hintergehen. Außerdem war es Orb, das der Exekution zugestimmt hat."  
Kira ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Am liebsten hätte er die Frau angeschrien, ihr an den Kopf geworfen, was für eine egoistische und ignorante Denkweise sie hatte, doch er schwieg. Athrun war nicht tot und deswegen war es nicht nötig, noch nicht.  
„Das ist nicht wahr!", antwortete Lacus mit zitternder Stimme, „Sie waren es, die diese Forderung gestellt haben. Orb hatte keine andere Wahl als zuzustimmen. Hätten Sie nicht Athruns Tod gefordert, wäre er noch am Leben. Orb hatte nicht vor, ihn für seine Kriegsverbrechen mit dem Tod zu bestrafen."  
„Das wissen wir.", antwortete Eileen, „Aber bitte verstehen Sie uns. Es liegt nicht in unserer Macht, in solchen Situationen zu entscheiden, ob die Exekution durchgeführt wird oder nicht. Wie müssen uns an das Gesetzt halten und in seinem Fall war es eindeutig."  
„Hätte Repräsentantin Athha der Exekution nicht zugestimmt, hätte sie Ihre Forderungen abgelehnt, was hätten Sie getan?", fragte die rosahaarige Sängerin.  
Ezalia seufzte. „In diesem Fall hätten wir entweder einen neuen Krieg starten müssen oder die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen. Wahrscheinlich wäre unsere Entscheidung auf das letztere der beiden gefallen. Keiner von uns wünscht sich einen neuen Krieg."  
Zuerst hatte Lacus' Frage Kira irritiert, doch als er die Antwort des Rates hörte, verstand er. Sie hatte sich absichern wollen, wie sie reagieren würden, wenn sie davon erfuhren, dass Orb sie hintergangen hatte und Athrun noch lebte. Es sah gut aus für sie. Wenn alles glatt lief und sie ihnen in Ruhe erklären konnten, weshalb sie Athruns Tod vorgetäuscht hatten, würde die Sache nicht eskalieren und der Konflikt würde wahrscheinlich auch nicht in einem Krieg enden.  
„Wie sieht Ihre Antwort aus, Lacus-sama?", fragte ein Kira unbekanntes Ratsmitglied.  
Die rosahaarige Sängerin sah Plants Regierung mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an. „Das kommt alles sehr plötzlich für mich. Ich kann Ihnen jetzt nicht darauf antworten. Würden Sie mir bitte etwas Zeit geben, um darüber nachzudenken." Noch bevor der Rat darauf antworten konnte, war die junge Frau schon aufgestanden und aus dem Zimmer gestürmt.  
Kira sah ihr verwundert hinterher.  
„Sie kann einem wirklich leid tun.", meinte Eileen, „So schwer wie sie es momentan im Leben hat. Meinen Sie wirklich, es war die richtige Entscheidung, sie jetzt zu fragen. Ihr Verlobter ist noch nicht einmal einen Monat tot..."  
Freedoms Pilot sah die Frau an. Ganz unrecht hatte sie mit ihrer Aussage nicht. Lacus schien wirklich mit etwas zu kämpfen. Allerdings hatte das nichts mit Athrun zu tun. Kira verbeugte sich kurz vor dem Rat. „Wenn Sie mich bitte entschuldigen würden..." Auch er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern rannte seiner Freundin sofort hinterher.

**Lacus' Antwort**

Kira rannte seiner Freundin hinterher. Wie die Tür hinter ihm in das Schloss zufiel, nahm er nur hintergründig wahr, denn er hatte schon die Hälfte dieses Flures hinter sich gelegt. Aufmerksam, damit er die rosahaarige Sängerin nicht aus Versehen übersah, lief er die restlichen Gänge entlang. Nach etwa zehn Minuten hatte er Lacus gefunden. Sie stand im ersten Korridor, den sie bei ihrer Ankunft durchquert hatten an einem der großen Fenster und sah hinaus.  
Freedoms Pilot verlangsamte seinen Schritt und ging auf sie zu. Doch als nur noch etwa ein Meter zwischen ihr und ihm war, blieb er stehen. Auch er schaute aus dem Fenster. Draußen regnete es und der sonst so strahlend blaue Himmel hatte eine graue Farbe. Es schien als würde der Himmel für sie weinen.  
Endlich wagte Kira es, den letzten Schritt zu gehen. Behutsam legte er Lacus seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Was hast du?", fragte er.  
Die rosahaarige Sängerin wandte sich vom Fenster ab und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Es ist nichts…"  
„Lacus!" Kiras Stimme klang jetzt schon etwas strenger. „Du weißt, dass ich dir das nicht glaube. Du verhältst dich seltsam. Irgendwas ist mit dir. Ist es wegen der Bitte des Rates?"  
Die junge Frau nickte zögerlich. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihnen darauf antworten soll."  
„Möchtest du Plants Präsidentin werden?" Freedoms Pilot sah sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick an.  
„Ich-", setzte Lacus an, brach aber ab. Sie kämpfte mit irgendetwas.  
„Beantworte meine Frage.", verlangte Kira. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst tun sollte.  
„Darum geht es nicht." Lacus senkte ihren Blick.  
„Worum dann?" Kira zog bevor er sie rosahaarige Sängerin in eine Umarmung.  
Die junge Frau bettete ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. „Wenn ich jetzt zustimme, was wird dann aus dir? Sie werden dich nicht an meiner Seite dulden."  
„Lacus.", murmelte Freedoms Pilot, „Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken."  
„Aber wenn sie herausfinden, dass du Cagalli-sans Bruder bist.", widersprach sie leise.  
„Ich werde ablehnen.", sagte Kira mit fester Stimme, „Ich werde meinen Platz in Orbs Regierung ablehnen und auf das Geld verzichten."  
„Kira." Die junge Frau löste sich von ihm und sah ihn erschrocken an. „Das darfst du nicht. Es ist nicht richtig. Du darfst dein Leben nicht wegwerfen, nicht meinetwegen."  
Cagallis Bruder seufzte. „Das habe ich auch nicht vor." Er legte seine Hände auf die Schultern seiner Freundin. „Lacus, ich habe das schon lange entschieden. Sobald Cagalli meine Hilfe nicht mehr braucht, werde ich öffentlich bekannt geben, dass ich auf meine Rechte verzichte."  
„Aber-", widersprach die rosahaarige Sängerin, „Was wird dann aus Cagalli? Sie braucht dich. Wenn du sie allein lässt, ist sie wieder dem Rat ausgesetzt."  
„Kein aber." Kira lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Athrun ist ja auch noch da. Er wird nicht zulassen, dass der Rat sie für seine Zwecke ausnutzt."  
„Ich weiß.", erwiderte Lacus, „Aber was ist, wenn er es nicht schafft?"  
Kira lächelte. „Du weißt, dass es nicht so weit kommen wird. Athrun wird sein Wort halten."  
Die rosahaarige Sängerin gab nach. „Da hast du wahrscheinlich recht, aber trotzdem geht es nicht. Würde ich der Bitte nachkommen und später bekannt geben, dass du mein fester Freund bist, die Medien würden sofort deine gesamte Vergangenheit durchwühlen. Sie würden Sachen finden, die nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gehören und das will ich nicht."  
„Lacus!", ermahnte Kira sie, „Meine Vergangenheit ist ein Teil von mir. Ich kann sie nicht abstreiten. Ich muss zu ihr stehen, unter welchen Umständen auch immer. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass sie zu viele Informationen finden werden. Mein Geburtsort und die Namen meiner Eltern wurden in sämtlichen Tabellen umgeschrieben. Soweit ich weiß, gibt es keine mehr, die die originalen Daten enthält. Sie werden es nicht finden, also macht dir darüber keine Sorgen."  
„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Lacus während die ihn überrascht ansah.  
Freedoms Pilot lächelte verlegen. „Ich habe mich in Orb in ein paar Rechner gehackt."  
„Das ist verboten.", sagte Lacus mit panischer Stimme, „Wenn jemand es herausfindet."  
„Ich weiß.", entgegnete Kira, „Cagalli reißt mir den Kopf ab."  
„So kann man es auch ausdrücken." Jetzt schmunzelte die junge Frau. Sie wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. „Aber was ist mit den anderen Dingen? Sie werden nicht begeistert sein, wenn sie erfahren, dass du derjenige warst, der den Strike gesteuert hat."  
„Wenn es soweit kommt, werde ich dazu stehen.", antwortete Kira.  
Lacus ging auf ihn zu und lehnte sich gegen seine Brust. „Bist du dir sicher?"  
Cagallis Bruder nickte, bevor er seine Arme um die rosahaarige Sängerin legte. „Ich habe nicht vor, vor meiner Vergangenheit zu fliehen."  
„Kira…", nuschelte Lacus, „Ist das wirklich in Ordnung für dich?"  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, wie meine Pläne für die Zukunft aussehen.", antwortete Freedoms Pilot, „Den Rest musst du entscheiden. Keiner zwingt dich dazu, Plants neue Präsidentin zu werden. Wenn du nicht willst, musst du nicht. Solltest du dich aber dafür entscheiden, werde ich dich so gut unterstützen, wie ich kann."  
Die rosahaarige Sängerin krallte ihre Hände in sein Oberteil. „Kira…" Danach war es einige Sekunden still, bevor die Hände der jungen Frau wieder locker ließen und sie erneut das Wort ergriff. „Ich werde sie bitten, mir noch ein wenig Zeit zu geben."  
Kira nickte. „Das ist wahrscheinlich das vernünftigste, was du im Moment tun kannst. Und jetzt lass uns zurück zum Rat gehen. Sie machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen." Er fuhr seiner Freundin noch ein Mal mit der Hand über den Rücken, bevor er sich von ihr löste und ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.  
Im selben Moment, wie er das tat, hörte er, wie jemand hinter ihm erschrocken nach Luft schnappte. Alarmiert fuhr Freedoms Pilot zusammen und löste sich sofort von Lacus, nur um sich mit einem unguten Gefühl in seiner Magengegend umzudrehen.  
Nur etwa zwei Meter von ihm entfernt stand ein Mitglied des Hohen Rates von Plant. Wenn Kira sich richtig erinnerte, woran er in diesem Moment kein Bisschen zweifelte, handelte es sich bei der Person, die ihn eben beobachtet hatte um ein Mitglied Plants vorübergehender Regierung. Der Mann, der ihnen als Yuri Amalfi vorgestellt worden war, hatte seine braunen Augen weit aufgerissen und sich noch immer nicht von der Stelle gerührt.  
Cagallis Bruder schluckte. Er wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte oder wie er sich in so einem Moment verhalten sollte. Darauf war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Hätte er doch nur besser aufgepasst, dann wäre es ihm aufgefallen und er hätte eine Eskalation verhindern können. Doch dazu war es jetzt zu spät. Dem Gesicht des Mannes konnte Kira ablesen, dass er einen Großteil seiner Unterhaltung mit Lacus mit angehört hatte.  
Lacus hatte es nicht besser erwischt als ihn. Ihr war die Situation mehr als nur unangenehm. Ein leichter Rotschimmer lag in ihrem Gesicht und sie starrte verlegen auf den Boden, während sie ihre Hände ineinander verknotete.  
„Geh schon mal vor.", meinte Kira an sie gerichtet, „Ich komme gleich nach."  
Die rosahaarige Sängerin nickte zögernd, bevor sie zu seiner Überraschung tatsächlich wieder zurück ging, ohne ihm in irgendeiner Weise zu widersprechen. Wie es schien, hatte sie die Geschehnisse der letzten Sekunden noch immer nicht richtig verarbeitet.  
Freedoms Pilot schaute der jungen Frau hinterher und erst als er sicher war, dass sie ihn weder sehen noch hören konnte, ergriff er das Wort. „Wie viel haben Sie mitbekommen?"  
Der Mann erwachte aus seiner Starre, bevor mit einem zornigen Ausdruck im Gesicht auf ihn zuging. „Was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein?! Lacus-sama einfach so zu küssen! Seit der Exekution ihres Verlobten ist noch nicht einmal ein Monat vergangen! Und da maßen Sie es sich tatsächlich an, sie einfach so zu küssen?"  
Kira schluckte. Es würde schwierig werden, hier wieder herauszukommen, ohne etwas zu verraten. Einerseits wollte er es dem Mann sagen, andererseits konnte er es aber nicht. So lange nicht sichergestellt war, dass Athrun dadurch keine Gefahr drohte, musste er schweigen und den Leuten notfalls Orbs bösen Ex-Admiral vorspielen. Mit emotionsloser, fast schon berechnender Stimme widerholte Freedoms Pilot seine Frage von vorhin, doch diesmal präzisierte er sie. „Ab wann haben Sie unser Gespräch belauscht?"  
„Ich habe zwar keinerlei Ahnung, was in Ihrer Vergangenheit passiert ist, aber Sie scheinen einiges vor uns zu verheimlichen.", zischte Yuri Amalfi, „Oder meinten Sie damit Ihren kleinen Nebenjob als Orbs Admiral - entschuldigen Sie, ich meine natürlich Ex-Admiral – dessen Macht Sie missbraucht haben, um Athrun Zala aus dem Weg zu räumen, damit sie Lacus-sama für sich allein haben?"  
Zwar war Cagallis Bruder erleichtert, dass der Mann scheinbar nur die letzten Sätze mitgehört hatte, aber trotzdem verletzten ihn diese Beschuldigungen. Jedoch gab es nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte. Er musste damit klarkommen, so schwer es ihm auch fiel. Ihm blieb keine andere Wahl, als seine Rolle noch eine Weile zu spielen. „Glauben Sie, was Sie wollen.", sagte er mit kalter Stimme, „Sie haben keinerlei Beweise für Ihre Vermutungen."

**Unverhoffte Begegnung**

Seit Yuri Amalfi den Kuss zwischen Kira und Lacus mitbekommen hatte, waren fünf Tage vergangen, in denen sie sich nicht mehr über den Weg gelaufen waren. Irgendwie hatte Freedoms Pilot geschafft, den Mann, zumindest vorerst, zum Schweigen zu bringen. Wie ihm das gelungen war, konnte er jetzt nicht mehr ganz nachvollziehen, aber eigentlich war es ihm auch egal. In wenigen Stunden würden Cagalli und Athrun, leider in Begleitung der Seirans, ankommen.  
„Kira?" Lacus unschuldig klingende Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Mit nur einem Badetuch um ihren Körper und nassem Haar trat sie aus dem Badezimmer. „Könntest du mir einen kleinen Gefallen tun?"  
Innerlich seufzte Freedoms Pilot. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass gleich eine unmögliche Bitte kommen würde, die sich nur schwer erfüllen ließ. Als seine Freundin ihn letztes Mal so gefragt hatte, wollte sie mit ihm ein ganzes Wochenende lang shoppen gehen. Mir Grauen dachte er an diesen Tag zurück, bevor er antwortete. „Worum geht es?"  
Lacus sah ihn aus ihren tiefblauen Augen heraus bittend an. „Mein Duschbad ist leer. Könntest du mir neues kaufen?"  
Um ein Haar wäre Kira der Mund aufgeklappt, so sehr warf ihn diese Frage aus der Bahn. „Sonst geht es dir aber noch gut?", fragte er besorgt, „Warum nimmst du nicht einfach meins?" Er hatte keine Lust, jetzt durch irgendwelche Läden zu hetzen, um ihr das blöde Duschbad zu kaufen. Er würde ihr nur wieder das falsche bringen.  
„Kira, das geht nicht.", antwortete die rosahaarige Sängerin mit einem tadelnden Ton, „Was sollen denn die anderen denken, wenn ich nach männerduschbad rieche?"  
„Schon gut." Freedoms Pilot griff nach seiner Jacke. „Ich geh dann mal los. In einer halben Stunde bin ich wieder da. Solltest du Cagalli und Athrun vor mir treffe, richte ihnen bitte aus, dass ich sie kurz sprechen möchte, okay?"  
Die junge Frau nickte. „Keine Sorge, das werde ich. Danke, Kira."  
Cagallis Bruder hob zum Abschied noch einmal kurz die Hand, bevor er das Hotelzimmer verließ und dich in Richtung des Ausganges begab. Kaum hatte er das Gebäude verlassen, sah er sich auch schon nach Läden um, die aussahen, als verkauften sie Duschbad. Irgendwo in der Nähe musste er welche geben. Er würde das Nächstbeste kaufen und Lacus geben. Hoffentlich war das dann nicht das falsche. In Gedanken versuchte er sich zu erinnern, welches sie für gewöhnlich benutzte, doch leider fiel es ihm nicht ein. Das einzige, was er vor Augen sah, war eine rosa Verpackung. Kopfschüttelnd über die Sonderwünsche seiner Freundin lief Kira einige Straßen entlang.  
Aber vielleicht genügte das auch, wenn er irgendein Duschbad. So viele verschiedenen mit dieser Verpackung konnte es gar nicht geben, versuchte er sich zu trösten, als er hinter sich eine bekannte Stimme hörte. „Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, Sie hier anzutreffen, Kira Yamato-kun."  
Überrascht blieb der Angesprochene stehen und blickte in die Richtung, aus der er angesprochen worden war. Ein Mann mittleren Alters mit braunem Haar und Augen in demselben Farbton, den er sofort als Yuri Amalfi erkannte, kam zielstrebig auf ihn zu. „Darf ich fragen, wo Sie Lacus-sama gelassen haben."  
„Sie ist im Hotel.", antwortete Freedoms Pilot wahrheitsgemäß.  
„Verstehe." Der Mann klang nicht sonderlich erstaunt. Es schien als sei nicht die rosahaarige Sängerin diejenige, mit der er sprechen wollte, sondern Kira. „Orbs Repräsentantin Athha ist eben im Hafen eingetroffen. Sie hat sich nach Ihnen und Lacus-sama erkundigt. Ich hoffe, es stört Sie nicht, dass ich ihr Ihre Zimmernummer genannt habe."  
Kira schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das ist schon okay. Sie hätte sie ohnehin spätestens in ein paar Stunden erfahren."  
„Da bin ich beruhigt.", meinte der Mann und es klang nicht, als würde er Freedoms Piloten etwas vorspielen, „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, Lacus-sama könnte sich in irgendeiner Weise verletzt fühlen, und unsere Bitte ablehnen."  
Kira senkte seinen Blick. Ging es dem Mann nur darum, Lacus so schnell wie möglich als neue Präsidentin zu gewinnen? Suchten sie so verzweifelt nach einem neuen Staatsoberhaupt? „Das hätten Sie sich früher überlegen sollen, bevor Sie Athruns Exekution gefordert haben."  
Der Mann schluckte. Es schien als hätte ihn diese Aussage getroffen.  
Schnell entschuldigte sich Cagallis Bruder. „Es tut mit leid. Das war nicht angebracht."  
Yuri winkte ab. „Schon in Ordnung. Sie haben recht mit dem, was Sie sagen." Er stockte. „Augenblick! Sie haben Athrun gerade beim Vornamen genannt. Kannten Sie ihn?"  
Kira nickte. „Aber wie es scheint, bin ich da nicht der einzige..."  
„Sie haben recht." Der Blick des Mannes richtete sich an den künstlichen Himmel, dessen blaue Farbe momentan nur an wenigen Stellen von kleinen, weißen Wolken verdeckt wurde. „Mich wundert allerdings, dass sich Freedom nicht eingemischt hat, immerhin war er Athruns Kamerad. Er ist fast schon eine Legende, hier auf Plant. Jeder kennt ihn, auch wenn niemand je den Piloten gesehen oder seinen Namen gehört hat."  
„Warum erzählen Sie mir das?", fragte Kira hörbar verwirrt. Kannte der Mann seine wahre Identität und wusste, dass er der Pilot war oder auf was wollte er hinaus?  
Yuri löste seinen Blick nicht vom Himmel, als er auf die Frage antwortete. „Ich dachte, Sie wüssten vielleicht etwas über ihn, immerhin waren Sie bis vor wenigen Wochen noch Orbs Admiral, und könnten vielleicht sagen, welchem Geschwader er angehört und wer das Kommando über ihn und die Archangel hat."  
Innerlich seufzte Kira. Eine Weile überlegt er, wie viel er verraten sollte. Er entschied sich für das, was er auch von Cagalli oder Athrun Zala erfahren würde. „Die Archangel ist kein Teil von Orbs Militär, sie untersteht einzig und allein dem Freedom. Da der Pilot ebenfalls nicht zu Orbs Militär gehört, hat Orb weder Einfluss auf sein Handeln, noch lässt er sich von ihnen irgendwelche Befehle geben. Das ist möglich, weil er kein Soldat ist. Mehr Informationen kann ich Ihnen leider auch nicht geben."  
Der Mann starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Wenn das wirklich wahr ist, wem untersteht er dann?", murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst.  
„Warum wollen Sie das wissen?", fragte Kira.  
„Ich versuche, ihn und sein Handeln zu verstehen.", antwortete Yuri ehrlich, „Ich möchte wissen, warum er nicht eingegriffen hat, bei Athruns Exekution. Für mich scheint er niemand zu sein, der seine Kameraden im Stich lässt, immerhin hat er Athrun während des Krieges wieder aufgenommen... Aber vielleicht interpretiere ich auch zu viel in ihn hinein..."  
„Auch Freedoms Macht ist begrenzt...", flüsterte Cagallis Bruder leise, „Glauben Sie mir, wäre es ihm möglich gewesen, die Exekution aufzuhalten, hätte er es getan."  
„Du elender Lügner!", schrie auf einmal eine Stimme direkt hinter Kira und im nächsten Augenblick musste dieser auch schon einem Schlag ausweichen.  
Freedoms Pilot stoppte die Faust, deren Ziel eindeutig sein Gesicht gewesen war, wenige Zentimeter vor diesem, und sah den Angreifer verdutzt an. „Shinn? Bist du das?"  
„Wer sonst?!", zischte Destinys Pilot, bevor er zum nächsten Schlag ausholte, „Du Verräter!"  
Dieses Mal konnte Kira nur knapp ausweichen. „Was soll das? Hör auf!"  
Der Angesprochene entriss Kira seine Hand. „Du wagst es allen Ernstes, einfach hier her zu kommen und so zu tun, als sei nichts passiert?! Du hast ihn umgebracht!"  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Cagallis Bruder begriffen hatte, warum der Junge vor ihm so wütend war, weshalb er nicht sofort auf die Beschuldigung reagierte. „Shinn, warte!"  
Destinys Pilot dachte nicht einmal daran, dieser Aufforderung nachzukommen. „Ich bring dich um!", schrie er, „Du warst Athruns Freund! Er hat dir vertraut! Es ist alles deine Schuld! Nur deinetwegen hat er Präsident Dullindal und ZAFT verraten! Wärst du nicht gewesen, wäre es nie so weit gekommen!" Er schlug mit beiden Händen auf Cagallis Bruder ein, der inzwischen an die Wand zurückgewichen war und verzweifelt versuchte, ihn irgendwie zu beruhigen. „Nach allem, was Athrun deinetwegen durchmachen musste, hast du es noch nicht einmal fertig gebracht, zu ihm zu stehen. Du hast ihn eiskalt an das Kriegsgericht ausgeliefert!"  
Yuri Amalfi mischte sich in das Geschehen ein und griff nach der Hand des Jungen Piloten. „Shinn, beruhigen Sie sich!"  
Zu Kiras Überraschung gehorchte der Junge diesmal sofort. Schon im nächsten Augenblick stoppten seine Schläge und er ging einen Schritt zurück. „Nur zu Ihrer Information", zischte Destinys Pilot, bevor er sich losriss, „Dieser Kerl hier hat einen meiner besten Freunde an das Kriegsgericht ausgeliefert. Athrun war unschuldig! Und trotzdem haben sie ihn umgebracht." Er holte aus und schlug Kira mitten in das Gesicht. „Athrun ist tot. Du hast ihn umgebracht!"  
„Shinn!", schrie Yuri, „Hören Sie sofort auf! Sie wissen doch noch nicht einmal, ob sie die richtige Person haben!"  
„Keine Sorge, ich habe den Richtigen." Als Der Junge diese Worte aussprach, hatte seine Stimme einen so bedrohlichen Klang, dass Kira ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Shinns Augen blitzten vor Zorn als er sich, den Mann hinter sich ignorierend, an Cagallis Bruder wandte. „Hast du irgendetwas zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen? Admiral Kira Yamato, oder besser gesagt: Freedom?"

**Beginn der Schwierigkeiten**

„Hast du irgendetwas zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen? Admiral Kira Yamato, oder besser gesagt: Freedom?"  
Yuri Amalfi sah erschrocken zwischen Kira und Shinn hin und her. Erst nach einigen Sekunden schien er die aufgenommenen Informationen verarbeitet zu haben. „Sagten Sie gerade Freedom?", fragte er Shinn.  
Der Junge nickte, Cagallis Bruder nicht aus den Augen lassend.  
„Woher kennen Sie Freedom?", bohrte der Mann weiter.  
„Wir sind uns kurz nach Kriegsende in Orb an einem Gedenkstein über den Weg gelaufen. Er war mit Lacus-sama unterwegs. Athrun hat ihn mir vorgestellt.", antwortete Shinn immer noch wütend, ließ aber von Kira ab, „Sie waren Freunde, schon vor dem Krieg. Soweit ich weiß, kannten sie sich seit ihrer Kindheit."  
„Ist das wahr?" Yuri schaute Cagallis Bruder erstaunt, aber auch schockiert an.  
Kira nickte. „Es ist, wie Shinn es sagt. Ich bin derjenige, der in den letzten beiden Kriegen den Freedom gesteuert hat. Athrun und ich haben die gleiche Grundschule besucht. Damals waren wir unzertrennlich."  
„Warum?" Shinns Stimme zitterte und er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Warum hast du sie nicht aufgehalten? Warum hast du zugelassen, dass sie Athrun umbringen?"  
„Du überschätzt meine Macht.", sagte Kira mit schwacher Stimme, „Ich mag zwar eine Kriegslegende sein, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich in der Politik so gut wie keinen Einfluss habe. Glaubst du ernsthaft, sie lassen sich von mir irgendetwas sagen?"  
„Du lügst!", schrie Shinn und schlug erneut zu, „Du hättest trotzdem eingreifen können! Im letzten Krieg haben dich diese Regeln doch auch nicht interessiert! Oder hattest du Angst, deine Position als Admiral verlieren zu können? Hattest du Schiss, dass der Rat dich rauswirft, wenn du nicht mehr nach seiner Pfeife tanzt? Du bist fast noch schlimmer als Athha. Diese Verräterin-"  
Kira stoppte den Schlag mit einer Hand. „Halte Cagalli da raus!", warnte er.  
„Und was wenn nicht?", bohrte Shinn mit höhnischer Stimme nach. „Was geht dich das überhaupt an? Kann dir doch egal sein, was ich von ihr halte."  
„Es ist mir egal", entgegnete Freedoms Pilot kühl, „solange es gerechtfertigt ist. Solltest du ihr aber die Schuld an Dingen geben, für die sie nichts kann, werde ich dir das nicht verzeihen."  
„Ach.", spottete Shinn, „Bringst du mich dann um, wie du es bei Athrun getan hast? Hast du ihn deshalb an das Kriegsgericht ausgeliefert? Weil er etwas gegen Athha gesagt hat?! Vielleicht weil Athha oder Orbs Rat es so wollte? Haben sie sich von Athrun bedroht gefühlt und wollten ihn los werden? Und da hat dir ihr Befehl wohl ganz gut in den Kram gepasst. So würde keiner Verdacht schöpfen."  
„Shinn!" Jetzt schrie auch Kira. „Es interessiert mich nicht, was der Rat mir für Befehle gibt. Ich führe sie nicht aus, egal ob sie nun von den Seirans kommen oder von Cagalli. Ich nehme nur von einer einzigen Person Befehle entgegen und das ist Lacus Clyne."  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war es still. Shinn und Yuri starrten ihn geschockt an, bevor der Mann das Wort ergriff. „Weiß Orbs Regierung das?"  
„Cagalli hat es mitbekommen als ich die Kündigung eingereicht habe. Dem Rat wird es noch auffallen, früher oder später.", erwiderte Freedoms Pilot wieder etwas ruhiger.  
Shinn packte ihn am Kragen. „Ach ja? Und warum standest du bis jetzt in jedem Krieg auf Athhas Seite? Und wage es ja nicht, zu sagen, Lacus-sama hätte es befohlen. Sie war hier, auf Plant und hat Präsident Dullindal unterstützt."  
„Das war nicht Lacus.", sagte Kira trocken, „Hast du noch immer nicht bemerkt, dass Dullindal euch alle an der Nase herumgeführt hat? Seine Lacus war ein Double. Er hat sie eingesetzt, um seinen Einfluss zu erhöhen. Und während Plants Bevölkerung so begeistert war, Lacus endlich wieder in der Öffentlichkeit und an seiner Seite zu sehen, hat er hinter ihrem Rücken versucht, die Echte umzubringen."  
„Wenn du denkst, dass ich dir das glaube, hast du dich getäuscht?", schrie Shinn, „Ich habe gesehen, wie Lacus-sama sich mit Athrun getroffen hat. Sie hat ihn umarmt. Sie sind zusammen essen gegangen. Wäre sie ein Double gewesen, hätte Athrun das nie getan! Er hätte sich niemals hinter dem Rücken seiner Verlobten mit einer Anderen getroffen!"  
„Die Verlobung ist seit drei Jahren aufgelöst.", warf Kira ein und wartete die Reaktion seiner Gesprächspartner ab. Diese kam auch prompt.  
Yuri starrte ihn erschrocken und mit geweiteten Augen an, währen Shinn weiterschrie. „Was sagst du da?! Ich habe es doch mit eigenen Augen gesehen."  
„Ob du mir glaubst oder nicht ist deine Sache.", entgegnete Cagallis Bruder ruhig, „Athrun war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits mit einer Anderen verlobt."  
Auch das schien den jungen Piloten nicht zu beruhigen. Er holte erneut aus. „Ja und? Dann hatte Athrun eben eine Andere! Das ist jetzt auch egal. Es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass du ihn verraten und an das Kriegsgericht ausgeliefert hast!"  
Wieder blickte Kira den Schlag. Allerdings blieb er stumm. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, ohne das er preisgab, dass die Exekution gestellt gewesen war. Er hatte schon mehr als genug verraten. Wenn sie noch mehr von ihm erfuhren, gerieten er, Lacus, Cagalli und wahrscheinlich auch Athrun in Schwierigkeiten. Das durfte er auf keinen Fall zulassen, deshalb schwieg er und ließ die Beschuldigungen über sich ergehen.  
„Was hat Athrun dir getan, dass er das verdient hatte?", rief der ZAFT Pilot. Er schlug und trat weiterhin auf Freedoms Piloten ein. Dieser verlor das Gleichgewicht und stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Mauer, bevor er an dieser herunter glitt.  
„Shinn!", ertönte auf einmal Athruns zornige Stimme direkt hinter dem Jungen, „Bist du völlig übergeschnappt?! Lass Kira-sama auf der Stelle los!"  
Kiras Augen weiteten sich als er die Stimme erkannte. Doch noch bevor er irgendwie reagieren konnte, wurde Shinn von hinten gepackt und von ihm herunter gezerrt. Der Junge Pilot wehrte sich heftig und hatte sich schon nach einem Augenblick wieder losgerissen. „Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an!", brüllte er.  
‚Klatsch' Der Pilot des Justice hatte ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst. „Jetzt reiß dich endlich zusammen!"  
Erschrocken starrte Shinn den Blauhaarigen an, Athrun verdeckte ein Teil seines Gesichtes mit einer dunklen Sonnenbrille, als er sich langsam mit den Fingern an die inzwischen leicht gerötete Wange griff. Im nächsten Augenblick riss er seine Augen auf. Seine Knie begannen zu zittern und er sackte zusammen. „Aber das ist doch unmöglich. Du..." Er brach ab.  
„Alex-san?" Auch Kira war erstaunt, seinen besten Freund hier anzutreffen. Um ein Haar hätte er ihn sogar bei seinem richtigen Namen genannt. Nur knapp hatte er es sich verkneifen können.  
„Kira-sama." Athrun ging auf Freedoms Piloten zu und musterte ihn besorgt. „Seid Ihr in Ordnung?"  
Cagallis Bruder nickte. „Mir geht es gut..."  
Der ehemalige ZAFT Soldat reichte ihm ein Papiertaschentuch. Verwundert nahm Kira es entgegen und betrachtete es, wusste aber nicht so richtig, was er damit anfangen soll. Nach einer Weile sah er zurück zu seinem besten Freund. Dieser deutete grinsend auf seine Nase. „Sie bluten. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie in Ordnung sind?"  
Noch immer etwas irritiert, hielt Kira sich das Taschentuch an die Nase. Tatsächlich, als er es einige Sekunden später betrachtete, hatte sich ein großer, dunkelroter Fleck darauf gebildet. „Danke.", nuschelte Cagallis Bruder verlegen.  
Athrun reichte ihm seine Hand und zog ihn wieder auf die Beine. „Soll ich Sie zurück zum Hotel begleiten?"  
„Nicht nötig.", wehrte Kira ab, „Ich muss vorher noch etwas erledigen."  
„Alex-kun!", schallte Yunas die Straße entlang. Wenig später stapfte der Mann gefolgt von seinem Vater und einigen Soldaten in Orb Uniform auf Orbs neuen Admiral zu. „Hier sind Sie. Wir haben Sie schon gesucht.", schimpfte er ohne sich zu bemühen, den eingebildeten Klang in seiner Stimme zu verbergen, „Sie können und doch nicht einfach stehen lassen!"  
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte." Athrun wollte sich gerade vor ihnen verneigen, als Kira ihn an der Schulter packte und daran hinderte. Überrascht sah der Blauhaarige seinen besten Freund an.  
„Ich habe mich kurz mit Alex-san unterhalten.", antwortete Freedoms Pilot während er sich das Papiertaschentuch an die Nase drückte ungerührt an die beiden Männer gewandt, „Das stört Sie doch nicht etwa?"  
„Natürlich nicht." Unato gestikulierte wild mit den Händen vor seinem Körper. „Sie wissen, dass Sie in Orb ein gern gesehener Gast sind."  
„Es freut mich zu sehen, dass Sie gut auf Plant angekommen sind." Kira zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Wie geht es Cagalli?"  
„Sie ist mit meiner Frau im Hotel geblieben.", erklärte Unato, „Immerhin muss sie, wenn sie sich in zwei Stunden mit Plants Regierung trifft, ordentlich aussehen."  
Kira wusste nicht, wer ihm mehr leid tun sollte. Cagalli, weil man sie zwang ein Kleid zu tragen, oder die Freu des Ministerpräsidenten, weil Cagalli sich bis zum Ende weigern würde. Im Augenwinkel sah er, wie Shinn langsam aufstand, auf Orbs Admiral zuging und direkt vor ihm stehen blieb.  
„Bist du es wirklich.", fragte er unsicher.  
Athrun lächelte und nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab. „Lange nicht mehr gesehen, Shinn. Wie geht es dir so?"  
Yuri Amalfi gab einen Überraschten Laut von sich, bevor er einige Schritte zurückstolperte. „Athrun Zala? D- du lebst? Aber das ist unmöglich!"

**Eskalation**

„Athrun Zala? D- du lebst? Aber das ist unmöglich!"  
Kiras Augen weiteten sich und er starrte den Mann erschrocken an. Athrun erging es nicht viel anders. Auch er hatte die Augen aufgerissen.  
„Athrun Zala?", fragte Unato verwirrt und sah den Piloten des Justice abwartend an, „Ich dachte, Ihr Name sei Alex. Was wird hier gespielt?"  
„Alex?", jetzt war es Yuri, der verwundert klang, „Was ist hier los, Athrun? Warum lebst du noch und wieso nennst du dich jetzt Alex?"  
Hilflos schaute Kira zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Er war mit der Situation überfordert. Zwar hatte er sich oft überlegt, wie er am besten reagierte, falls ihre Lüge aufflog und sich mehrere Ausreden ausgedacht, doch jetzt – wo er sie brauchte – war sein Kopf wie leergefegt und er war zu keiner Handlung fähig.  
„Was sagen Sie da?" Unatos Stimme schallte durch seinen Kopf. „Athrun Zala ist tot. Sie müssen ihn verwechseln."  
„Aber er steht doch direkt vor Ihnen." Yuri deutete auf Kiras besten Freund. „Er ist Athrun, das weiß ich. Ich kenne ihn."  
„Ist das wahr?" Yuna baute sich vor dem ehemaligen ZAFT Soldat auf und packte ihn am Kragen. „Sind Sie Athrun Zala?"  
„Ich-", setzte der Blauhaarige an, wurde aber unterbrochen.  
Yuna stieß ihn unsanft zurück. „Ich rate Ihnen, die Wahrheit zu sagen, sonst könnte es böse für Sie enden. Also noch einmal: Sind Sie Athrun Zala?"  
Orbs neuer Admiral senkte seinen Blick. „Ja…", antwortete er leise.  
Kiras Gesichtszüge froren ein. Fassungslos starrte er seinen besten Freund an.  
Orbs Soldaten richteten ihre Waffen auf den Blauhaarigen. „Hiermit sind Sie vorläufig festgenommen. Wenn Sie jetzt mitkommen würden…"  
Yuna und Unato beobachteten das Schauspiel mit entsetzter Miene, sagten aber nichts.  
Athrun wandte sich stumm zum Gehen, um den Männern zu folgen.  
„Du wirst nirgendwo hingehen!" Kiras Stimme hatte etwas drohendes an sich und seine Haltung zeigte, dass er keinerlei Widerspruch duldete. „Nicht nach dem ganzen Ärger, den wir deinetwegen hatten, nur um dich lebend aus der Sache rauszuholen!"  
Der ehemalige ZAFT Soldat blieb stehen. Unsicher sah er Freedoms Piloten an. Auch die anderen richteten ihre teils geschockten, teils fassungslosen Blicke auf ihn.  
„Was haben Sie gerade gesagt?", fragte Yuna während er ihn und seinen besten Freund von oben bis unten musterte in einem wütenden Ton, „Wussten Sie, dass-"  
Ein Schuss ertönte. Im selben Moment taumelte Athrun einige Schritte zurück. Der ehemalige ZAFT Pilot hielt sich die getroffene Stelle und sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden erschien auf seinem Oberteil ein dunkelroter Fleck.  
Als Kira diesen bemerkte, riss er erschrocken seine Augen auf. „Athrun!", rief er besorgt und rannte sofort auf den ehemaligen ZAFT Soldaten zu, der nur einen Augenblick später zusammenbrach. Gerade noch so konnte Freedoms Pilot ihn auffangen. „Athrun!"  
Shinn, der das Ganze beobachtet hatte, taumelte auf den Verletzten zu. „Nein…", murmelte er kraftlos, ehe er auf die Knie sank. Sich mit den Händen am Boden abstützend schaute er seinen ehemaligen Vorgesetzten panisch an. „Athrun…"  
Kira fühlte sich, als hätte man bei ihm einen Schalter umgelegt. Die Angst um seinen besten Freund rückte immer mehr in den Hintergrund. Er spürte sie zwar, genau wie die Wut auf denjenigen, der den Schuss abgefeuert hatte, jedoch war bis jetzt er nur selten so klar bei Verstand gewesen. Er legte die Hand auf Shinns Schulter. „Noch ist Athrun nicht tot. Kümmere dich um ihn."  
Nur langsam kam er junge Pilot dieser Aufforderung nach.  
„Ich habe hier noch etwas zu erledigen." Freedoms Pilot ließ seinen Blick durch die Leute gleiten, auf der Suche nach der Schusswaffe, die er nur wenig später in Unatos Hand vorfand.  
Der Mann ging langsam auf den am Boden liegenden Athrun zu, die Pistole immer noch auf ihn gerichtet.  
„Legen Sie die Waffe weg.", verlangte Kira und er konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, auf Orbs Ministerpräsidenten loszugehen.  
„Warum sollte ich?", fragte Unato kühl, „Athrun Zala hat kein Recht darauf, weiterzuleben. Er gehört umgebracht."  
Ohne zu zögern stellte sich Freedoms Pilot zwischen den Mann und seinen besten Freund, damit Unato ihn nicht weiter verletzen konnte. Doch das schien Orbs Ministerpräsidenten nicht aufzuhalten. Er richtete seine Waffe auf Kira.  
„Was ist hier los?", fragte Yuri an Cagallis Bruder gewandt, „Sie wussten, dass Athrun noch am Leben war?" Der Mann stockte. „Moment! Sie waren es, der den Puls überprüft hat. Sie mussten es wissen!"  
Freedoms Pilot nickte, bevor er sich an die Seirans wandte. „Sie haben doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, ich würde tatenlos zusehen, wie Sie einen meiner besten Freunde umbringen?", hakte er nach.  
„Wovon sprechen Sie?" Unato sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrtheit und Unglauben an. „Sie haben der Exekution doch selbst zugestimmt!"  
„Welchen Grund hätte Kira, das zu tun?", mischte sich jetzt auch Shinn ein, während er sich weiter um Athrun kümmerte. Es schien als sei, jetzt, wo er die Wahrheit kannte, seine gesamte Wut auf Freedoms Piloten verschwunden.  
Yuna starrte den jungen Piloten zornig an. „Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"  
„Sagt bloß, ihr habt nicht es nicht gewusst.", spottete der Pilot des Destiny.  
„Was gewusst?", fragte Yuna und schaute Orbs Ministerpräsidenten verunsichert an, „Wovon redet er, Vater?"  
Auch Unato war verwirrt. Scheinbar mit der Situation überfordert schaute der Mann zwischen den Anwesenden hin und her, ohne seine Natwort zu finden.  
Shinns Gesicht nahm einen ungläubigen Ausdruck an. „Das ist jetzt nicht euer ernst, oder? Ihr stellt jemanden, über dessen Vergangenheit ihr nichts wisst, als Admiral ein? Kein Wunder, dass es mit dem Land nur bergab geht." Er hielt kurz inne, als wartet er die Reaktion der Seirans ab, doch die starrten ihn nur weiterhin ungläubig an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
Auch Kira schwieg. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er Shinn daran gehindert, so mit ihnen zu sprechen, jedoch war ihm im Moment nicht danach. Außerdem würde es der Familie Seiran sicher ganz gut tun, mal die Meinung von einem ihrer ehemaligen Bürgen zu hören. Und welchen Schaden konnte die Worte des ZAFT Soldaten schon anrichten?  
„Sagt euch der Begriff ‚Freedom' etwas?" Shinn verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.  
„Was?", rief Yuna erbost, „Welche Verbindung besteht zwischen Kira und diesem Mistkerl. Wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme, bring ich ihn um!"  
Auf Shinns Gesicht bildete sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen. „Nun…", murmelte er, ohne den gehässigen Ton in seiner Stimme zu verbergen, „Man könnte sagen, zwischen ihnen bestehen eine Menge Verbindungen. Es handelt sich nämlich in beiden Fällen um ein und dieselbe Person."  
Es folgte eine Stille, in der Kira beobachtete, wie den Seirans nach und nach die Gesichtszüge entglitten und sie ihn zuerst geschockt, wenige Sekunden später aber wütend anstarrten. Unatos Finger wanderten zum Abzug. „Das werden Sie büßen!", zischte er, „Unterschätze nicht die Macht meiner Familie."  
Kira wandte sich an Shinn. „Musstest du sie mir unbedingt auf den Hals hetzen? Ich habe momentan genug andere Probleme und kann mich nicht noch um ein paar verrückt gewordene Ratsmitglieder kümmern."  
„Das hätten Sie sich früher überlegen sollen." Unato schnaubte, ehe er sich den wenigen Orb Soldaten, die seine Familie begleiteten, zuwandte. „Nehmt ihn fest!"  
Die Männer richteten ihre Waffen auf Freedoms Pilot und näherten sich ihm, jedoch konnte man ihnen ansehen, dass sie mit dem Befehl des Ministerpräsidenten nicht einverstanden waren.  
„Nehmt die Waffen runter!", verlangte Kira.  
Nichts tat sich. Die Soldaten sahen unschlüssig zwischen ihm und Unato hin und her, ohne sich von der Stelle zu rühren.  
Yuna stapfte auf ihn zu. „So leid es mir tut, es Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, Sie haben hier kein Mitspracherecht. Selbst wenn Sie noch Admiral wären, steht mein Vater über dir."  
Eigentlich wollte Kira das nicht tun, da er Lacus damit in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte. Wenn es an die Öffentlichkeit kam und bekannt wurde, dass sie ein Paar waren, würden die Leute ihre Meinung über sie ändern, und das nicht zum positiven. Aber ihm blieb keine andere Wahl. Freedoms Pilot zwang sich zu einem triumphierenden Lächeln und zog langsam die Urkunde, die ihm Cagalli nach seiner Kündigung überreicht hatte, aus seiner Hosentasche. „Nehmt sofort die Waffen runter!" Diesmal befahl er es.  
„Sie haben hier gar nichts zu melden!" Unato drückte ab.  
Cagallis Bruder reagierte schnell. Noch bevor der Schuss ertönte, verstaute er die Urkunde wieder sicher in seiner Tasche, sprintete er auf den Man zu und drückte dessen Pistole zur Seite. Dadurch verhinderte er, dass irgendwelche wichtigen Organe getroffen wurden. Aber ganz konnte er einen Treffer nicht verhindern. Die Kugel streifte ihn an der Seite. Er biss seine Zähne zusammen und schlug dem Mann die Waffe aus der Hand. Geräuschvoll kam sie auf dem Boden auf.  
„Kira!", rief Shinn besorgt.

**Kiras Geständnis**

„Kira!", rief Shinn besorgt.  
„Mir geht es gut." Freedoms Pilot sah Unato wütend an, ehe er sich an die Orb Soldaten wandte, ohne sich von der Stelle zu rühren. „Nehmt ihn fest.", verlangte er.  
Einer der Männer widersprach. „Das können wir nicht, Unato-sama ist-"  
„Das ist ein Befehl!" Kira zeigte ihnen die Urkunde, die Cagalli für ihn hatte anfertigen lassen, damit er einen Beweis für ihre Blutsverwandtschaft besaß. Vorhin hatte Unato ihn unbewusst daran gehindert, was er jetzt glücklicherweise nicht mehr tat.  
Zuerst reagierten die Soldaten nicht darauf, doch dann starrten sie ihn einer nach dem anderen geschockt an. Sie wichen einige Schritte zurück, bevor sie sich vor ihm verneigten.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, dass wir Sie nicht erkannt haben, Kira-sama.", sprach einer von ihnen, laut Uniform der mit dem höchsten Rang, respektvoll.  
„W- was?", stotterte Yuna, „Was tun Sie da? Nehmen Sie diesen Verräter endlich fest!"  
Shinn sah verwirrt zwischen Freedoms Piloten, den Seirans und den Orb Soldaten hin und her. „Kira-sama? Haben sie dich eben Kira-sama genannt?", fragte er zögernd.  
„Stimmt…", flüsterte Athrun leise, woraufhin die Aufmerksamkeit aller ihm galt, „Du weißt es ja noch nicht…" Er sah zögernd in die Richtung seines besten Freundes, mit einer unausgesprochenen Frage in seinen Augen. Erst als Freedoms Pilot genickt hatte, fuhr er fort. „Kira ist Cagallis jüngerer Zwillingsbruder."  
Der junge Mobile Suit Pilot riss seine Augen auf. Im nächsten Augenblick sprang er auf, packte Kira an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. „Ist das wahr?", rief er, „Bist du wirklich mit Athha verwandt?"  
Freedoms Pilot nickte als er die Urkunde wieder in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden ließ. „Sieht so aus. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, diese Macht irgendwann zu benutzen, aber es scheint, als hätte ich keine andere Wahl."  
„Ich dachte Repräsentantin Athha sein Einzelkind.", warf Yuna ein, „Wenn es wirklich stimmt, was Sie sagen, warum haben wir dann noch nie etwas von Ihrer Existenz erfahren?"  
„Offiziell sind wir nicht verwandt", erklärte Kira während er sein Mobiltelefon aus seiner Jacke fischte und Cagallis Nummer eingab, „und wir haben auch nicht vor, diese Informationen in der nächsten Zeit zu ändern." Er drückte die Taste mit dem grünen Hörer und hielt sich das Handy an das Ohr. Ein regelmäßiges Tuten ertönte.  
Nach einigen Sekunden nahm seine Schwester ab. „Wenn es nicht wichtig ist, kannst du etwas erleben, Kira!", schrie sie, „Lacus wartet schon sein über einer Stunde auf ihr Duschbad. Also beweg gefälligst deinen Arsch hier her und bring es ihr."  
„Mir ist etwas dazwischengekommen.", entgegnete Freedoms Pilot ruhig, „Wie auch immer. Du hast zehn Minuten, um herzukommen und deinen Rat wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Schaffst du es nicht, regele ich es auf meine Weise."  
Die junge Frau am anderen Ende der kabellosen Leitung stockte. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie nach einer kurzen Pause zögernd.  
„Bring einen Notarzt mit! Athrun ist verletzt. Unato hat auf ihn geschossen." Freedoms Pilot legte auf und ging langsam auf seinen besten Freund zu, ehe er sich neben ihn auf den Boden kniete.  
Der Verletzte schaute in seine Richtung. „Kira…", murmelte er mit schwacher Stimme.  
„Idiot!", murmelte Cagallis Bruder, „Ständig bringst du dich in Schwierigkeiten."  
„Entschuldige, kommt nicht wieder vor.", entgegnete Athrun leise mit einem gezwungenen Grinsen.  
„Lügner!", schimpfte Kira, dem sofort aufgefallen war, dass sein bester Freund das nur sagte, die Situation nicht noch zu verschlimmern, „Du weißt genau, dass du dich nicht daran halten wirst!"  
Die Orb Soldaten, sie hatten Unato inzwischen Handschellen angelegt, führten den Orb Ministerpräsidenten zu Freedoms Piloten. „Wie lauten Ihre weiteren Befehle, Kira sama?", fragte einer von ihnen.  
„Cagalli ist gleich hier. Ich habe sie eben informiert.", erwiderte der Angesprochene ruhig, „Sie wird sich um den Rest kümmern."  
„Augenblick!", rief Unato erzürnt, „Heißt das, Cagalli-sama wusste, dass Athrun Zala nicht tot ist? Was hat sie mit der Sache zu tun."  
„Nichts. Sie hat dem Plan lediglich zugestimmt." Kira erhob sich und ging einen Schritt auf den Mann zu. „Derjenige, der ihn ausgearbeitet und in die Tat umgesetzt hat, war ich."  
„Aber, wir haben Sie doch die ganze Zeit-", stotterte Yuna, brach aber ab.  
„Überwacht?" Freedoms Pilot ließ grinsend seine Hände in den Hosentaschen verschwinden. „Glauben Sie etwa, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, dass Ihre Leute mir die ganze Zeit über gefolgt sind und das Wohnhaus meiner Eltern vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag überwacht haben?" Als Kira die Ungläubigen Gesichter der beiden Männer sah, setzte er noch einen drauf. „Mir scheint, Sie seien nicht halb so aufmerksam gewesen wie ich. Sonst wäre Ihnen aufgefallen, dass nicht Sie Cagalli beobachtet haben, sondern Cagalli Sie. Was glauben Sie, warum sie mich als Admiral eingesetzt hat? Meine einzige Aufgabe war es, herauszufinden, wer aus dem Rat hinter ihr steht und wer beabsichtigt, seine Macht auszunutzen. Jeder Ihrer Schritte wurde überwacht und protokolliert und mit Ihrem Fehler heute haben Sie uns den unumstößlichen Beweis geliefert, den wir brauchten, um Ihrer Familie ihre Position zu entziehen."  
„Was sagen Sie da?", stotterte Yuna, „Sie haben der Eskalation doch selbst zugestimmt. Wieso sollten Sie sie dann verhindern wollen? Außerdem können Sie es gar nicht geplant haben. Wir hätten es bemerkt, wenn sie irgendwen kontaktiert hätten."  
Unato nickte zustimmend. „Wäre das Ihr Plan gewesen, hätte es zu viele Unsicherheiten gegeben. Wie hätten Sie Athrun Zala einweihen wollen? Wir haben ihn rund um die Uhr bewacht. Keiner hat sich mit ihm unterhalten. Was hätten sie getan, wenn er das falsche geantwortet hätte? Außerdem war selbst Lacus Clyne anwesend und sie hätte bemerkt, wenn etwas seltsam abgelaufen wäre."  
Kira seufzte. Eigentlich hatte er nicht vor, jedes kleine Detail des Planes zu verraten, aber wenn die beiden es so dringend wissen wollten. „Was Lacus betrifft: Ich habe sie noch am Abend der Zustimmung um einen kleinen Gefallen gebeten. Ich wusste, wie riskant der Plan war und dass wir bei der Umsetzung keinen Fehler machen durfte. Lacus hat die Anwesenden sowohl bei der Exekution als auch bei der Beerdigung abgelenkt, damit keinem auffiel, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Athrun war ebenfalls eingeweiht. Zwar konnte ich ihm aus Zeitgründen nicht den ganzen Plan erzählen, aber er hat alles erfahren, was er wissen musste, damit nichts schief geht. Ach ja, der Atzt und dessen Mitarbeiter waren auch ausgetauscht."  
Shinn, der bis jetzt zugehört hatte, ohne sich einzumischen, ergriff das Wort: „Verstehe ich dich gerade richtig? Du hast Orbs Rat ausspioniert?"  
Kira nickte. „So könnte man es auch ausdrücken..."  
Plötzlich lachte Unato. „Das war ja eine schöne Geschichte, die Sie uns da erzählt haben. Leider wird Ihnen das nichts nutzen. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Cagalli-sama meinen Sohn heiratet und er Orbs neues Staatsoberhaupt wird."  
„Diese Hochzeit wird nicht stattfinden.", sagte Freedoms Pilot mit fester Stimme, „Nicht so lange ich es verhindern kann."  
„Es gibt nichts, was Sie dagegen tun können." Arroganz strich Yuna sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Cagalli-chan und ich sind einander seit Jahren versprochen. Ihr Vater hat das so entschieden und sie muss sich seinem Willen beugen. Außerdem: Was sollen die anderen denken, wenn sie jetzt einfach mit diesem Coordinatorabschaum durchbrennt? Sie würde die gesamten diplomatischen Beziehungen des Landes zerstören und ich bin mir sicher, dass das nicht ihre Absicht ist."  
„Soso.", entgegnete Kira siegessicher, „Sie haben also nichts zu befürchten? Wenn dem so ist, frage ich mich, warum Ihnen so viel daran liegt, ihn umzubringen. Ist es, weil Sie wissen, dass er eine Gefahr für Sie darstellt? Weil Sie wissen, dass Cagalli sich für ihn entscheiden wird? Oder weil Sie wissen, dass Sie keine Chance gegen ihn haben?"  
„Sie-", brüllte Unato erzürnt, wurde aber durch Cagallis wütende Stimme unterbrochen.  
„Was ist hier los?", schrie die junge Frau, während sie auf den Ministerpräsidenten zu stapfte, „Was fällt Ihnen ein, einfach auf meinen Admiral zu schießen?! Nehmt ihn und seine Familie fest. Ich kümmere mich später um ihn."  
Erst jetzt wandte sich Orbs Repräsentantin an ihren Bruder. „Und du siehst zu, dass du endlich zurück ins Hotel kommst! Wie lange willst du Lacus eigentlich noch unter der Dusche stehen lassen?!"  
„Hättest du ihr nicht ein Duschbad von dir geben können?", fragte Kira als er sich gegen eine Wand hinter ihm lehnte um seine verletzte Seite etwas zu entlasten.  
Zuerst sah es aus als wollte sie ihn für diese Antwort ordentlich anfahren, dann weiteten sich auf einmal ihre Augen und sie starrte erschrocken auf die Stelle, an der sich sein Oberteil dunkelrot verfärbt hatte. „Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du verletzt bist?"  
Kira zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und winkte ab. „Halb so schlimm, ist nur ein Streifschuss. Kümmer dich lieber um Athrun."  
„Ich weiß." Der Blick der jungen Frau wurde ernst. „Der Notarzt müsste jeden Augenblick hier eintreffen."  
Wie als hätte sie sich mit den Medizinern abgesprochen, hielt deren Auto in diesem Augenblick wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt und vier Männer stiegen eilig aus.  
Cagalli winkte sie kurz in ihre Richtung, ehe sie sich an Yuri wandte, den sie bis jetzt nicht beachtet hatte. „Könnte ich Sie kurz sprechen?"

**Eine Frage der Loyalität**

„Verstehe ich Sie gerade richtig?", erkundigte sich Ezalia Joule sich lautstark bei Cagalli, „Sie haben den Tod von Athrun Zala nur vorgetäuscht?!"  
Orbs Repräsentantin nickte. „Sie wissen sicher, dass es momentan in der Regierung meines Landes einige Schwierigkeiten gibt. Nun ja, wie soll ich sagen..."  
Kira beobachtete seine Schwester von seiner Position neben Lacus aus und achtete auf jedes Wort, dass sie mit Plants vorrübergehender Regierung sprach. Aufgrund seiner Verletzung hatte man zugestimmt, dass er sich setzen durfte. Durch den Zwischenfall mit Unato war das geplante Treffen zwischen Cagalli und Plants Vorrübergehender Regierung ein paar Stunden verschoben worden, um genug Zeit zu haben, ihn und seine Familie zu verhaften. Das hatte für einiges Aufsehen gesorgt, welches Cagalli nun erklären musste. Das Kira und Lacus ebenfalls anwesend waren, schien sowohl dessen Schwester als auch dem Rest der Personen in dem kleinen Raum nicht weiter aufgefallen zu sein. Gleich nach der Begrüßung war Orbs Repräsentantin zur Rede gestellt worden und versuchte nun, Plant die Sache schonend beizubringen, damit es nicht in einem bewaffneten Konflikt endete.  
Freedoms Pilot ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Außer Plants vorrübergehender Regierung, Cagalli, Lacus und ihm befanden sich nur noch drei Soldaten in ihm, die die Tür bewachten. Yzak und Dearka hatte Kira sofort erkannt, doch der Dritte war ihm noch nie begegnet.  
Yuri Amalfi ergriff das Wort. Zu Kiras Erstaunen gab er vor, nichts von der gestellten Exekution gewusst zu haben, aber wahrscheinlich tat er das nur, weil Cagalli ihn vorhin darum gebeten hatte. „Warum haben Sie uns so getäuscht?", fragte er hart.  
Cagalli verknotete ihre Hände nervös ineinander. „Ich... eh-", stotterte sie, mit der Situation völlig überfordert.  
Das schien auch Plants Regierung aufzufallen, denn Eileen Canaver erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und blickte Orbs Repräsentantin erzürnt an. „Ist das alles, was Sie zu Ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen haben? Sie haben einen sehr schwerwiegenden Vertrauensbruch begangen und wenn Sie nicht in der Lage sind zu erklären, warum Sie so gehandelt haben, sehen wir uns gezwungen, die diplomatischen Beziehungen zu Ihrem Land aufzulösen."  
Auch Ezalia stand auf. Sie stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch. „Würden Sie uns die Sache bitte erklären, Repräsentantin Athha? Wenn Sie nur kurz nach dem Beginn der Verhandlungen den Befehl zu so etwas geben, muss es einen guten Grund dafür gegeben haben. Würden Sie uns diesen bitte mitteilen?"  
Je länger die Leute so auf Cagalli einredeten, desto mehr schien sie den Mut zu verlieren, ihre Fragen ehrlich zu beantworten. Inzwischen sah man ihr sogar an, dass sie sich mehr als unwohl in ihrer momentanen Position fühlte und am liebsten weglaufen würde.  
„Repräsentantin Athha!", rief Eileen.  
Wütend schlug Kira mit der geballten Faust auf die Tischplatte. Sofort verstummten alle Personen in dem Raum und sahen mit teils erschrockenen, teil aufgebrachten Blicken an. Nur langsam erhob er sich aus seiner sitzenden Position, seine Verletzung erlaubte keine hektischen Bewegungen. „Wenn Sie eine Antwort von Cagalli haben wollen, müssen Sie sie auch mal zu Wort kommen lassen.", meinte er ruhig an die drei Personen aus Plants Rat gerichtet, ehe er langsam auf seine Schwester zuging und ihr einen mahnenden Blick zuwarf, „Wie lange willst du dich noch so aufführen?! Reiß dich endlich zusammen!"  
Orbs Repräsentantin sah ihn erschrocken an. „Kira? Was-"  
Der Angesprochene seufzte, begann dann aber, Plants Regierung zu erklären, warum Orb so gehandelt hatte. „Es ist, wie Cagalli es sagt. Wir hatten keine andere Wahl, als Athruns Tod vorzutäuschen. Hätten wir Ihre Forderung, ihn auszuliefern abgelehnt, hätte sich Orbs Rat selbstständig gemacht und auf eigene Faust gehandelt. Egal ob wie zugestimmt hätten oder nicht, es hätte mit seinem Tod geendet. Um das zu verhindern, waren wir gezwungen, den Rat zu täuschen."  
Alle Anwesenden warfen ihm ungläubige Blicke zu, alle außer Lacus und Cagalli. Die beiden wussten immerhin davon. Yuri ergriff das Wort. „Wie meinen Sie das? Wieso sollte Orbs Rat etwas gegen Athrun Zala unternehmen?"  
Kira seufzte, beantwortete die Frage des Mannes aber. „Er ist ihnen im Weg. Das Ziel der Seirans ist es, Cagalli mit Yuna zu verheiraten, damit sie das Land übernehmen können. Jedoch können sie ihren Plan nicht umsetzen, so lange er sie daran hindert. Aus diesem Grund werden sie alles erdenkliche tun, um ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen. Dabei schrecken sie nicht einmal vor Mord zurück. Und durch Ihre Forderung hatten sie plötzlich etwas, weswegen sie ihn anklagen konnten. Sie haben sie praktisch bei ihrem Vorhaben unterstützt, ohne davon zu wissen. Deshalb haben wir uns entschieden, seinen Tod vorzutäuschen. Dabei war es keinesfalls unsere Absicht, Sie in irgendeiner Weise zu verletzen oder Ihr Vertrauen zu missbrauchen. Verstehen Sie bitte, das war die einzige Möglichkeit. Wir können es uns im Moment nicht leisten, ihn zu verlieren."  
„Ist das Ihr letztes Wort?", fragte Ezalia, die sich gerade wieder zurück auf ihren Stuhl setzte.  
Zuerst reagierte Freedoms Pilot nicht auf diese Frage, doch dann nickte er. „Wenn Sie meine Antwort als Orbs Ex-Admiral meinen, in dessen Position ich die Zustände im Rat kenne und gemeinsam mit Cagalli lange überlegt habe, wie wir auf Ihre Forderung reagieren."  
Es schien als verwirrte seine Aussage Plants Regierung. Eileen, die sich in den letzten Minuten zurückgehalten hatte, sah ihn mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln im Gesicht an. „Ich entnehme Ihrer Antwort, dass es noch andere Gründe gab. Wären Sie so frei, sie uns zu nennen?"  
„Athrun ist ein Bürger Orbs. Das macht sämtliche Anklagepunkte, die sie gebracht haben nichtig. Wir können ihn lediglich deswegen anklagen, dass er im letzten Krieg zu ZAFT zurückgekehrt ist. Es stimmt zwar, dass er auf eigene Faust gehandelt hat, doch hat er die ganze Zeit über keinesfalls eine Gefahr für das Lang dargestellt. Außerdem war sein Handeln begründet.", antwortete Kira.  
„So?", fragte Ezalia und ihre Stimme klang dabei leicht überheblich, „Sie haben also nicht vor, etwas gegen sein eigenmächtiges Handeln zu unternehmen? Meinen Sie nicht auch, dass sie da ein sehr großes Risiko eingehen? Immerhin besteht die Gefahr, dass er Sie noch einmal verrät. Denken Sie nicht, dass Sie ihm ein wenig zu viel vertrauen?"  
Freedoms Pilot erwiderte ihren Blick, bevor er schwach seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Glauben Sie ernsthaft, ich würde Athrun hier vor Ihnen verteidigen, wenn ich nicht sicher wüsste, dass er sein Wort halten und sich nie wieder gegen Cagalli stellen würde?"  
Dearka löste sich von seinem Posten uns ging langsam auf Lacus Bodyguard zu. „Kira hat recht. Anstatt Athruns Loyalität seinen Vorgesetzten gegenüber anzuzweifeln, sollten Sie vielleicht einmal darüber nachdenken, wem sie gehört. Ist Ihnen schon einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass seine Loyalität nie ZAFT gehört hat? Haben Sie auch nur ein einziges Mal in Erwägung gezogen, dass es da vielleicht eine Person geben könnte, gegen die er sich niemals wenden würde, selbst wenn es ihn sein Leben kostet?" Er schaute in Lacus Richtung, sprach die Sängerin jedoch nicht an. „Wenn Sie mich fragen, glaube ich nicht, dass Lacus-sama es nicht gewusst hat. Im Gegenteil: Sie hat es vielleicht sogar bewusst ausgenutzt. Welchen anderen Grund hätte sie gehabt, Kira den Freedom zu geben und Athrun danach nicht nur darüber zu informieren, sondern ihm auch noch Kiras Aufenthaltsort zu verraten."  
Cagallis Bruder starrte den blondhaarigen Soldaten erschrocken an. „Woher-"  
Zur Antwort bekam er ein Grinsen. „Ich habe mich ein wenig mit Athrun unterhalten. Mir kam das alles ein wenig seltsam vor. Der Athrun, den ich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt kannte, würde sich nie einem Befehl widersetzen oder dem Feind in irgendeiner Weise helfen. Und Athrun hatte nicht nur einen Befehl ignoriert, er hatte sich auch in einen Kampf eingemischt, der ihn eigentlich nichts anging, und sich ein Gespräch mit dir erzwungen. Wäre es nur das gewesen, hätte man es vielleicht noch auf eine Art Kurzschlussreaktion schieben können. Aber nicht, nachdem man euer Gespräch gehört hatte. Weißt du, was er gesagt hat, kurz bevor er gestartet ist, um dich im Kampf gegen die Erdallianz zu unterstützen? Er will dich nicht sterben lassen. Dass du uns danach angeboten hast, mitzukommen, war nur noch eine Formsache. Losgeworden wärst du ihn eh nicht mehr und mich übrigens auch nicht."  
„Ich weiß." Auf Kiras Gesicht bildete sich ein schwaches Lächeln.  
Lacus erhob sich von ihrem Platz und stellte sich neben ihren Freund. „Dass Athrun so reagieren würde, habe ich nicht gedacht. Ich wusste lediglich, dass er Kira wiedersehen wollte. Die beiden sind seit sie klein sind die besten Freunde. Und da keine Gefahr bestand, dass sie sich gegenseitig etwas tun würden, habe ich es ihm gesagt."  
Yuri griff sich an den Kopf. „Irgendwie fällt es mir gerade schwer, das zu glauben. Aber wenn Sie Athrun Zala so sehr verteidigen, halte ich es für unklug, weiter auf seine Exekution zu bestehen." Er sah seine Kolleginnen abwartend an.  
Eileen nickte zustimmend. „Wenn selbst Lacus-sama der Meinung ist. Außerdem kommen wir an diesem Punkt nicht mehr weiter. Orb wird ihn uns nicht freiwillig ausliefern und wegen einer einzelnen Person einen erneuten Krieg zu riskieren, finde ich lächerlich. Allerdings interessieren mich die Fakten, die Mister Elthman eben genannt hat. Wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden habe, sind Sie Freedoms Pilot."

**Alte Bekannte**

„Allerdings interessieren mich die Fakten, die Mister Elthman eben genannt hat. Wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden habe, sind Sie Freedoms Pilot."  
Kira schluckte. So war das nicht geplant gewesen. Er hatte nie vorgehabt, Plants Regierung davon erfahren zu lassen. Sie würden seine Fähigkeiten nur für ihre Zwecke ausnutzen wollen. So war es schon immer gewesen. Und nach dem, was der letzte Ratsvorsitzende Dulliandel getan hatte, konnte er ihnen nicht mehr vertrauen. Aber jetzt, wo er darauf angesprochen wurde, schaffte er nicht zu lügen. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Ja…"  
Cagalli starrte ihn erschrocken an. Ihre tiefbraunen Augen waren geweitet und sie hatte den Mund ein Stück geöffnet. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er es einfach so zugab, und musste deshalb erst einmal das Geschehene verarbeiten. „Kira, du…"  
Einige Sekunden war es still in dem Raum. Sämtliche Blicke waren auf Freedoms Piloten gerichtet und die Leute starrten ihn mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Skepsis an. Jedoch erwiderte keiner etwas. Ihnen schien es ähnlich zu gehen wie Orbs Repräsentantin, doch hatten sie sich schneller wieder gefasst.  
„Sie haben Mut.", sagte Yuri Amalfi und für einen Augenblick glaubte Kira ernsthaft, dass dieser Mann es noch nicht wusste. Wäre da nicht die Kleinigkeit gewesen, dass er dem Streit mit Shinn und die Sache mit den Seirans mitbekommen hatte, hätte Orbs Ex-Admiral es ihm sicher sofort abgekauft. Der Mann wusste, wie man vorgab, nichts zu wissen. „Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie sich als jemand anderes ausgeben. Sie sind eine Kriegslegende und ihr Einfluss auf die Bevölkerung ist enorm, nicht nur in Orb. Auch in Plant gibt es viele Menschen, sie sehr hoch von Ihnen denken."  
„Ich habe keinerlei Interesse an dieser Macht.", entgegnete Kira trocken, „Was meinen Identität betrifft: Ich habe sie nicht geändert. Ich habe lediglich nicht erwähnt, dass ich derjenige war, der in den letzten beiden Kriegen den Freedom gesteuert hat."  
Orbs Repräsentantin griff sich leise seufzend an den Kopf. „Sie brauchen sich keine Mühe zu geben, wenn Kira sich einmal für etwas entschieden hat, lässt er sich nur selten wieder davon abbringen. Es wäre vergeudete Zeit." Sie warf ihrem Bruder einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Ich habe es zwar geschafft, ihn zu überreden, den Rat zu infiltrieren, aber wie es scheint, habe ich es zu weit getrieben. Von einem Tag zum anderen hatte ich die Kündigung auf dem Tisch liegen und er hat nicht mehr mit sich reden lassen."  
Dearka lachte. „Warum wundert mich das kein Bisschen." Er klopfte Cagallis Bruder auf die Schulter. „Allerdings habe ich das Gefühl, dass es noch einen weiteren Grund für seinen Rücktritt gab. Es kann aber auch sein, dass ich zu viel in die Situation hineininterpretiere."  
„Bin ich so leicht durchschaubar?" Kira ging, gefolgt von Lacus, zurück zu seinem Platz. „Du hast recht. Es gab mehrere Gründe dafür. Einer war, wie Cagalli eben gesagt hat: Ich wollte diese Rolle nicht länger spielen. Der Auslöser war allerdings ein ganz anderer."  
„Ich weiß." Dearka ließ seine Hände in den Hosentaschen verschwinden. „Um so einen Job aus einer Laune heraus zu kündigen, bist du zu zuverlässig."  
„Würde es Sie stören, Ihre privaten Konversationen auf später zu verschieben?", wurde der blondhaarige Chaot von Ezalia unterbrochen.  
„Geht klar." Grinsend schlenderte Dearka zurück auf seine Position.  
Worüber der Rat, Cagalli und Lacus sich danach unterhielten, bekam Kira nicht mit. Anfangs hatte er noch versucht, den Gesprächen zu folgen, doch nach und nach war er in Gedanken immer weiter abgedriftet. Zwar war es nicht seine Absicht, durch dieses Verhalten in irgendeiner Weise unhöflich zu wirken, aber er konnte sich einfach auf nichts mehr konzentrieren. Die Sorge um seinen besten Freund war einfach zu groß. Er hatte Athruns Verletzungen gesehen und wusste, wie es um ihn stand. Auch wenn er nicht in Lebensgefahr schwebte, war er dennoch schwer verletzt und es würde dauern, bis er wieder fit war. Außerdem hatten sie ihn zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit nicht in ein Krankenhaus gebracht, sondern einen Raum in Kiras und Lacus Hotelwohnung in ein Krankenzimmer mit sämtlichen medizinischen Geräten umgebaut. Anders wäre es nicht möglich gewesen, Athrun richtig zu behandeln, da sich ein Großteil der Ärzte weigern würde, wenn sie nicht sogar versuchten, ihm etwas anzutun.  
„Kira?" Die Stimme seiner Freundin riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Verwundert hob er seinen Blick und ließ ihn durch den Raum schweifen. Alle anwesenden waren aufgestanden und hatten begonnen, ihre Unterlage einzupacken.  
„Das Treffen ist vorbei.", erklärte Lacus mit leiser Stimme.  
„Oh!" Sofort sprang Freedoms Pilot auf. Dabei ignorierte er die Verletzung an seiner Seite, die aufgrund dieser unüberlegten Bewegung durch einen stechenden Schmerz auf sich aufmerksam machte. Er verzog das Gesicht. „Autsch."  
Dir rosahaarige Sängerin blickte ihn erschrocken an. „Hast du Schmerzen, Kira?"  
Langsam schüttelte der Angesprochene seinen Kopf. „Nein, es geht schon. Ich habe mich nur eben etwas ungünstig bewegt."  
Dearka und Yzak öffneten die Tür des Raumes, damit Cagalli ihn verlassen konnte. Weit kann sie nicht, denn durch die geöffnete Tür fiel eine Person in einer roten ZAFT Uniform herein. Augenblicklich verstummten alle Gespräche und sämtliche Augenpaare wanderten zu der Person, die eben unbefugt den Raum betreten hatte. Diese sprang wieder auf und griff sich verlegen an den Hinterkopf. „Ich.. also… Es ist nicht so, dass ich gelauscht habe, ich wollte nur…"  
Kira stockte, als er erkannte, um wen es sich bei dem Eindringling handelte. „Shinn?", fragte er ungläubig und auch etwas überrascht, „Was machst du hier."  
Der Junge ZAFT Pilot senkte verlegen seinen Blick. „Ich… ehm…" Er brach ab.  
„Alex geht es gut.", sagte Freedoms Pilot. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass der Junge sich Sorgen um Athrun machte und hier war um dich nach dessen Zustand zu erkundigen. „Er hat keine lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen. Nach ein paar Wochen Krankenhausaufenthalt ist er wieder so gut wie neu."  
Erleichtert atmete Shinn aus. „Zum Glück…" Kurz hielt er inne. Es schien als sei er sich nicht sicher, was er als nächstes tun sollte oder er wollte noch etwas erwidern. Erst nachdem einige Sekunden verstrichen waren, fuhr er fort. „Ich... Darf ich ihn besuchen?"  
Zuerst wusste Kira nicht, was er auf diese Frage antworten sollte. Eigentlich war es ihm verboten, irgendwem genaue Informationen über den Ort, an den sie Athrun gebracht hatten, zu geben. Diese Sicherheitsmaßnahme diente dazu, dass sich Unbefugte nicht einfach Zutritt verschaffen konnten. Aber Shinn würde Athrun nichts tun, das wusste er. So wie der Junge ihn vor wenigen Stunden beschimpft hatte, weil er glaubte, Kira hätte Athrun umbringen lassen. Freedoms Pilot seufzte. Wenn jemand das herausfand, würde er eine Menge Ärger bekommen. „Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht einfach hinbringen darf… Ich habe Regeln, an die ich mich halten muss, deshalb kann ich noch keine Zusage geben. Was hältst du davon, wenn du erst einmal mit ins Hotel kommst und ich von dort aus anfrage, ob ich dich mitbringen darf? Mach dir aber nicht zu große Hoffnungen. Sie werden es wahrscheinlich nicht erlauben…"  
Shinn nickte. Mit einem vorfreudigen Ausdruck im Gesicht sah er Cagallis Bruder an. „Danke, Kira."  
Lacus trat neben ihren Freund und lächelte freundlich. „Es ist immer schön, jemanden zu treffen, den man kennt. Nicht wahr?"  
Freedoms Pilot erwiderte ihren freundlichen Blick. „Ja…"  
Die zwei gingen, gemeinsam mit Shinn, der sich zur Überraschung aller nicht für seine Handlung eben verantworten musste, zum Ausgang. Doch kurz nachdem Orbs Ex-Admiral die Tür durchquert hatte, wurde er aufgehalten.  
„Kira!", rief eine unbekannte Stimme seinen Namen, „Kira Yamato."  
Verwundert blieb der Angesprochene stehen und wandte sich in die Richtung, aus der er gerufen worden war. Der ZAFT Soldat, der vorhin gemeinsam mit Yzak und Dearka die Tür bewacht hatte, rannte auf ihn zu. „Du bist es also wirklich."  
Freedoms Pilot sah den Soldaten mit einem fragenden Blick an. „Kenne ich Sie?"  
„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!" Sein Gegenüber verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte ihn beleidigt an. „Kannst du dich wirklich nicht an mich erinnern? Ich bin es, John. John Winter. Wir waren in der Grundschule in einer Klasse!"  
Kira stockte. „Jetzt, wo du es sagst… Irgendwie kommst du mir schon bekannt vor."  
John grinste. „Aber jetzt mal ehrlich. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass eine Heulsuse wie du zum Militär gehen würde. Es ist wirklich eine Menge geschehen, nicht?"  
„Kann man so sagen.", erwiderte Freedoms Pilot ruhig.  
„Und?", plapperte der ZAFT Soldat weiter, „Hast du noch Kontakt zu den anderen?"  
Kira schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Leider nein. Ich habe sie nach und nach verloren. Selbst von Athrun habe ich nichts mehr gehört, nachdem er auf Wunsch seines Vaters nach Plant zurückgekehrt ist. Wir sind uns vor drei Jahren zufällig über den Weg gelaufen. Seitdem haben wir wieder Kontakt zueinander."

**Aufkommende Fragen**

„Leider nein. Ich habe sie nach und nach verloren. Selbst von Athrun habe ich nichts mehr gehört, nachdem er auf Wunsch seines Vaters nach Plant zurückgekehrt ist. Wir sind uns vor drei Jahren zufällig über den Weg gelaufen. Seitdem haben wir wieder Kontakt zueinander."  
Dearka kam auf die beiden ehemaligen Klassenkameraden zu, ehe er sich an Cagallis Bruder wandte. „Sag bloß, ihr kennt euch, Kira!"  
Freedoms Pilot nickte. „Wir haben die gleiche Grundschule besucht und waren in der selben Klasse. Aber es ist nicht so, dass wir besonders gut miteinander ausgekommen wären."  
„Verstehe.", murmelte der blondhaarige Soldat, grinste dann aber, „War John eigentlich schon immer so eingebildet?"  
„Hey!", rief Kiras ehemaliger Klassenkamerad beleidigt, wurde jedoch ignoriert.  
Auch Dearka schien das nicht zu interessieren. Er tat, als hätte er nichts gehört und redete munter weiter. „Weißt du, als ich zum ersten Mal mit ihm zusammenarbeiten musste, hätte ich ihn am liebsten vom Schiff geworfen, so arrogant war er. Ständig musste er irgendwelche dummen Kommentare von sich geben und damit die Moral der gesamten Crew gesenkt. Nicht einmal eine Stunde konnte er ruhig sein!"  
Freedoms Pilot lächelte. „Ja, das passt zu ihm. Früher hat er das auch schon die ganze Zeit getan. Er ist fast jede Stunde aus dem Unterricht geflogen und seine Leistungen waren miserabel. Nicht einmal in Sport hatte er gute Zensuren."  
Dearkas Lachen wurde lauter als er Kira auf die Schulter klopfte. „Willkommen im Club, Leidenspartner."  
„Als ob du besser als ich gewesen wärst, Yamato.", rief John beleidigt, „Deine Leistungen in den Tests waren nicht viel besser."  
„Zwei Minuten." Yzak, mit einer grimmigen Miene, mischte sich in das Streitgespräch ein. „Kira hat im letzten Krieg eine gesamte Einheit bestehend aus drei Schiffen und 25 Zaku und Gouf in nur zwei Minuten vom Himmel geholt, im Alleingang!"  
Johns Gesichtszüge froren ein. „D- das kann unmöglich wahr sein. Kein Mensch ist zu so etwas fähig."  
Lacus griff nach der Hand ihres Freundes und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken. „Wir müssen langsam los.", meinte sie, „Unser Taxi wartet nicht ewig."  
Cagallis Bruder nickte. „Du hast recht."  
Dearka beobachtete die Situation grinsend. „Wie es aussieht hat Kira selbst in seinem Liebesleben mehr erfolg als du, Winter."  
Freedoms Pilot warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, bevor er sich von seinen Freunden verabschiedete. „Ich muss jetzt gehen. Soll ich Alex etwas von euch ausrichten?"  
Zuerst schauten die ZAFT Piloten ihn irritiert an, dann schienen sie zu verstehen, wovon er sprach. „Wünsch ihm eine gute Besserung."  
Kira hob zum Abschied seine Hand als er den Raum verließ, diesmal wurde er nicht aufgehalten. Zielstrebig lief er gemeinsam mit Lacus und Shinn durch die verschiedenen Gänge, an diversen Zimmern vorbei, bis sie das Gebäude verließen. Direkt vor dem Ausgang wartete die Limousine, die sie schon herbebracht hatte.  
Sobald ihr Fahrer die kleine Gruppe erblickte, sprang er auf und öffnete ihnen die Tür. Lacus entschuldigte sich lächeln für ihre Verspätung, ehe sie einstieg. Freedoms Pilot tat es ihr gleich. Nur Shinn sah etwas unbeholfen aus. Jedoch hatte er sich schnell wieder gefangen und stieg wortlos in den Luxuswagen.  
Während der Fahrt wechselten sie nur wenige Worte. Es herrschte eine bedrückte Stimmung. Zwar hatte Plante Regierung ihnen zugesagt, dass sie bezüglich Athrun nichts unternehmen würden, doch so ganz traute keiner dem Frieden. Selbst Shinn schien etwas skeptisch zu sein. Bei ihm konnte es jedoch auch an der für ihn neuen Situation liegen.  
Vor ihrer Hotelwohnung hielt die Limousine aus. Noch bevor sie überhaupt die Chance hatten, allein auszusteigen, hatte der Fahrer seinen Sitzplatz verlassen und hielt ihnen – wie immer eigentlich – die Tür auf. Inzwischen hatte selbst Kira sich daran gewöhnt, auch wenn er manchmal trotzdem lieber allein ausstieg. Aber der Fahrer würde das wahrscheinlich als Beleidigung auffassen. Deshalb verhielt er sich er Situation entsprechend, als er das Fahrzeug verließ.  
Vor dem Hotel wartete er auf Shinn und Lacus, die ihm mit nur wenigen Metern Abstand gefolgt waren, damit sie es gemeinsam betreten konnten.  
Sofort wurden sie vom Hotelpersonal begrüßt. „Willkommen zurück.", riefen die Frauen, die an der Rezeption arbeiteten und ein Kellner verbeugte sich.  
Shinn beobachtete das irritiert, ehe er sich staunend umsah. „Wow…", murmelte er während er alles genau betrachtete, „Ich habe noch nie so viel Luxus auf einmal gesehen. Und ihr wohnt hier?"  
Kira nickte. „Plants Rat hat darauf bestanden."  
Die drei stiegen in den Fahrstuhl, der sie in die oberste Etage brachte, wo sich ihr Zimmer befand. Jetzt befand sich eine Tür, die sich jetzt vor ihnen, die den Zweck hatte, unerwünschte Besucher fernzuhalten. Freedoms Pilot zog einen Schlüssen aus seiner Hosentasche und öffnete sie.  
Als der junge ZAFT Soldat den fast schon protzig eingerichteten Flur hinter ihr sah, nahm sein Gesicht einen ungläubigen Ausdruck an. „Das wird ja immer besser."  
„Hier oben befinden sich vier Wohnungen.", erklärte Lacus, „Links lag die Wohnung der Seirans, die jetzt wieder leer steht. Rechts wohnen Cagalli-san und wir."  
Sie gingen an einer großzügig eingerichteten Sitzecke vorbei und näherten sich ihrer Hoteltür. „Da sind wir.", erklärte Kira während er sie aufschloss.  
Shinn stürmte in das Zimmer. Ungläubig starrte er die Inneneinrichtung an. „Ich fasse es nicht. Das sind ja alles Designerstücke."  
„Ich ziehe mich nur schnell um, dann leiste ich euch Gesellschaft." Lacus ging in das Schlafzimmer, das sie sich mit ihrem Freund teilte.  
Freedoms Pilot nickte, um zu signalisieren, dass er es vernommen hatte, ehe er sich an den Jungen neben sich wandte. „Kommst du mal kurz mit? Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."  
Schweigend folgte Shinn ihm als er auf eines der anderen Zimmer zuging. Doch als Kira die Tür zu diesem öffnete, entglitten ihm die Gesichtszüge. Direkt vor ihnen lag Athrun in einem weißen Bett, angeschlossen an die verschiedensten Messgeräte. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Gesicht bleich wie eine Leiche.  
„A- Athrun…", stotterte Shinn.  
Cagallis Bruder setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sprach seinen besten vorsichtig an. „Willst du deinen Besicht nicht begrüßen? Er ist nur wegen dir hier her gekommen."  
Der Verletzte reagierte nicht. Er verriet sich weder durch ein Zucken noch durch eine unregelmäßiger werdende Atmung.  
„Athrun!" Kira seufzte. „Du brauchst mir nichts vorzuspielen. Ich weiß, dass du wach bist."  
Der ehemalige ZAFT Soldat öffnete seine Augen. „Bis ich so leicht durchschaubar?", fragte er schwach.  
Freedoms Pilot schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich kenne dich nur zu gut, als dass du mir etwas vorspielen könntest. So ziemlich jeder andere wäre darauf reingefallen. Aber jetzt zurück zu dir. Wie fühlst du dich? Hast du Schmerzen?"  
„Es geht.", antwortete Athrun leise und man konnte ihm anhören, wie schwer es ihm fiel, zu sprechen, „Die Ärzte haben mir vorhin ein Schmerzmittel gegeben. Es beginnt langsam zu wirken."  
Erleichtert atmete Cagallis Bruder aus. „Erschrick mich nie wieder so! Ich dachte, wir würden dich verlieren. Ich dachte, du würdest uns unter den Händen der Ärzte wegsterben!"  
„Kira.", flüsterte der Verletzte den Namen seines besten Freundes.  
„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Eigentlich wollte Freedoms Pilot schreien, aber es konnte nicht die nötige Kraft dafür aufbringen. Deshalb beließ er es bei ein paar Vorwürfen. „Bist du lebensmüde?! Du kannst den Seirans doch nicht einfach sagen, wer du bist. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, in welchen Schwierigkeiten wir jetzt deinetwegen stecken? Ich hatte dich gewarnt. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es so enden würde. Aber du wolltest ja unbedingt meinen Posten als Orbs Admiral, nur um Cagalli näher sein zu können."  
„Entschuldige." Athrun richtete seinen Blick an die Decke.  
Shinn, der bis jetzt wie angewurzelt in der Tür gestanden hatte, starrte die beiden Freunde fassungslos an. „Was hast du gerade gesagt, Kira?", rief er erschrocken, „Du hast Athrun deinen Posten übergeben, weil er es so wollte?"  
Freedoms Pilot nickte. „Er hat mich darum gebeten."  
„Aber warum hast du das getan?" Diese Frage galt seinem ehemaligen Vorgesetzten. „Du wusstest, wie es um dich steht. Warum tust du etwas so verrücktes?"  
„Um der Person näher sein zu können, die er liebt.", antwortete Kira für seinen besten Freund.  
„Verstehe.", murmelte Shinn, „Das ist zumindest eine Erklärung." Einige Sekunden war es still, dich je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto ungläubiger wurde das Gesicht des jungen Piloten. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er starrte Freedoms Piloten geschockt an. „Moment mal! Unterbrich mich, wenn ich falsch liege! Aber wenn ich deine Worte eben richtig deute, dann ist Athrun in keine andere verliebt, als Athha!"  
Auf Kiras Gesicht bildete sich ein schwaches Lächeln. „So in etwa habe ich auch dreingeschaut, als ich die beiden vor drei Jahren sich küssend auf der Eternal vorgefunden habe."

**Wiederkehrende Erinnerungen**

Die Tage verstrichen und Athrun ging es langsam wieder besser. Zwar war es ihm noch immer nicht erlaubt, das Bett zu verlassen, aber wenigstens hing er nicht mehr die ganze Zeit über am Tropf und war die meiste Zeit über ansprechbar. Shinn besuchte ihn regelmäßig, auch wenn er sich von dem Schock darüber, dass sein ehemaliger Vorgesetzter Cagalli liebte, noch nicht so ganz wieder erholt hatte. Von der Verlobung hatte Kira vorsichtshalber noch nichts erwähnt, Athrun wäre nicht damit einverstanden gewesen. Auch dass Cagalli seine Gefühle erwiderte, verriet er nicht. Noch war nicht geklärt, wie es mit den beiden weitergehen würde und er wollte keine Gerüchte streuen. Das konnte seine Schwester im Moment überhaupt nicht gebrauchen. Sie hatte schon genug Stress.  
Seit Plants vorrübergehende Regierung erfahren hatte, dass Athrun noch lebte und sie seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht hatten, waren sie nicht besonders gut auf die junge Frau zu sprechen. Es überraschte Freedoms Pilot, dass es noch nicht zu einer Kriegserklärung gekommen war. Das hatten sie nur Lacus zu verdanken. Sie versuchte ihr bestes, den Konflikt so schnell wie möglich zu lösen. Aber selbst sie hatte nicht genug Einfluss auf den Rat.  
Plants Bevölkerung hatte man noch nicht darüber informiert. Die Regierung war der Meinung, dass sie es nicht wissen mussten und noch früh genug erfahren würden. Nur Yuri Amalfi hatte sich für sie eingesetzt, unter der Begründung, sie können nicht wegen einem einzigen Mann ewig miteinander streiten. Wenn Orb Athrun ihnen nicht auslieferte, müssten sie es eben dabei belassen, um den Frieden nicht zu gefährden.  
Langsam wurde Kira dieser Mann sympathisch. Außerdem hatte Cagallis Bruder das Gefühl, dass er Athrun von früher kannte und ihm nicht feindlich gesinnt war. Das könnte ein Vorteil für sie sein.  
Gerade war Freedoms Pilot auf dem Weg zu diesem Mann. Was er dort wollte, wusste er nicht so richtig. Er war gestern ganz plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung gebeten worden, ihn zu besuchen. Und Lacus war nicht eingeladen worden, was das Ganze noch ungewöhnlicher machte, dafür aber Dearka und Yzak.  
Kira, wie eigentlich immer trug er Zivilkleidung, drückte den Klingelknopf. Ein Läuten erklang und wenig später wurde ihm die Tür von einer Frau mittleren Alters mit Grünen Locken, die ihr bis über die Schultern fielen, geöffnet. Sie lächelte freundlich und bat ihn herein. „Sie sind Kira Yamato, richtig? Mein Mann hat viel von Ihnen erzählt."  
Freedoms Pilot wurde durch eine sehr modern, aber trotzdem mir Liebe eingerichtete Wohnung geführt. Bilder und kleine Dekorationsgegenstände verzierten Wände, Tische und Schränke und ließen jedes Zimmer lebendig wirken.  
„Mein Mann ist in seinem Arbeitszimmer.", erklärte die Frau während sie die Tür zu diesem öffnete.  
Yuri sprang sofort auf und eilte auf Kira zu. „Du bist aber zeitig. Ich habe erst in einer halben Stunde mit dir gerechnet."  
Ach ja, fast hätte Kira es vergessen. Sie hatten sich daraufgeeinigt, sich zu duzen, wenn sie nicht in der Öffentlichkeit waren. Der Achtzehnjährige lächelte leicht verlegen. „Lacus meinte, ich solle lieber etwas früher losgehen, nicht dass ich mich noch verlaufe und dann zu spät komme. Danach hat sie mich eiskalt aus der Wohnung geworfen."  
Der Mann lachte. „Klingt als hätte sie es gar nicht erwarten können, endlich für ein paar Stunden allein zu sein. Du hast sie doch nicht etwa verärgert."  
Kira hob abwehrend seine Arme. „Nein, nicht doch." Aber auch er lächelte.  
„Setzt dich doch.", meinte der Mann und deutete auf eine an der Wand stehende Couch, während seine Frau das Zimmer wieder verließ, unter der Begründung, sie müsse noch ihre Hausarbeiten erledigen.  
Zögerlich nahm Kira platz und einen Augenblick später setzte sich Yuri zu ihm. „Wie geht es Athrun?", erkundigte sich das Ratsmitglied, „Darfst du irgendwelche Informationen weitergeben?"  
„Ihm geht es den Umständen entsprechend.", antwortete Freedoms Pilot ehrlich, „Das schlimmste hat er überstanden und er wird auch keine bleibenden Schäden davontragen. Aber es dauert noch, bis er wieder fit ist."  
„Verstehe…", murmelte Yuri leise.  
„Soll ich ihm etwas ausrichten?", fragte Kira, der nicht so ganz wusste, woraus sein Gegenüber hinauswollte und langsam das Gefühl bekam, dass dessen Fragen einen bestimmten Zweck erfüllen sollten.  
Der Mann nickte. „Ja, das wäre nett. Richte ihm aus, dass meine Frau und ich ihm eine gute Besserung wünschen und er nicht wieder so leichtsinnig handeln soll. Irgendwann bringt ihn das sonst wirklich noch um."  
„Das werde ich." Freedoms Pilot ließ seinen Blick ziellos durch das Arbeitszimmer schweifen. „Irre ich mich oder kennt ihr euch, du und Athrun."  
Yuri lächelte leicht verlegen. „Kennen würde ich es nicht gerade nennen, aber ich habe im ersten Krieg eng mit seinem Vater zusammengearbeitet und Athrun war ein guter Freund meines Sohnes, bevor dieser im Krieg gefallen ist."  
„Das tut mit leid.", antwortete Freedoms Pilot schnell, doch der Mann winkte ab.  
Einige Sekunden herrschte ein bedrückendes Schweigen und Kira bekam das Gefühl, einen wunden Nerv getroffen zu haben. Er hätte diese Frage nicht stellen dürfen. Aber woher hätte er wissen sollen, dass der Mann so auf ihn reagierte. Langsam erhob er sich und ging auf das Fenster zu, um einen Blick nach draußen zu werfen. Hoffentlich tauchten Dearka und Yzak bald hier auf. Doch bis jetzt konnte er nichts von ihnen erkennen. Sein ungutes Gefühl verdrängend ließ er seinen Blick ein weiteres Mal durch das Arbeitszimmer schweifen, auf der Suche nach einem Gesprächsthema. Seine Aufmerksamkeit fiel auf ein Foto, das Yuri in der hintersteh Ecke seines Schreibtisches platziert hatte. Vorsichtig nahm Kira es in die Hand und betrachtete es.  
Auf dem Bild war ein Junge, zwei oder drei Jahre jünger als er, abgebildet. Er hatte kurze grüne Locken und seine braunen Augen strahlten Lebensfreude aus. In seinen Händen hielt er Notenblätter, woraus Freedoms Pilot schlussfolgerte, dass er ein Musikinstrument spielte. Doch irgendwie kam Kira dieser Junge bekannt vor. Er hatte das Gefühl, ihn schon einmal irgendwo gesehen zu haben. Wenn er sich doch nur erinnern könnte, wo das gewesen war.  
Angestrengt dachte Kira nach, durchsuchte sein gesamtes Gehirn. Dann plötzlich sah er den Jungen vor sich, wie er in einiger Entfernung mit noch drei anderen hinter einem Zaun stand. Sie trugen alle eine grüne Uniform, die aussah, als sei es die von Orbs Wartungsteam. Einer aus der Gruppe kam auf ihn zu, hatte einen grün-gelben Robotervogel auf seinem Handgelenk sitzen. Sein blaues Haar wehte im Wind und er starrte Freedoms Piloten aus geweiteten Augen heraus an.  
Kira fuhr zusammen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Beinahe hätte er das Foto fallen lassen. Er konnte es gerade noch wieder auffangen. Schnell legte er es wieder an seinen Platz zurück. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Yuri aufgestanden und auf ihn zugegangen war.  
„Ist alles bei dir in Ordnung?", erkundigte er sich besorgt, „Du bist auf einmal so blass."  
In diesem Moment betraten Dearka und Yzak das Arbeitszimmer. Doch Freedoms Pilot ließ sich davon nicht stören. Er deutete auf das Bild des Jungen. „Ist das Ihr Sohn?"  
Das Ratsmitglied nickte. „Er war ein liebenswerter Junge und liebte sein Klavier über alles."  
„Sein Name war Nicol, richtig?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, denn die Antwort darauf kannte Kira bereits.  
„Ja…", sagte Yuri mit schwacher Stimme, „Woher weißt du das? Kanntest du ihn? Oder hat dir jemand von ihm erzählt?"  
Kira schüttelte seinen Kopf. „So war das nicht. Ich habe etwas vergessen, was ich noch heute erledigen muss. Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber ich muss jetzt gehen.", nuschelte er, bevor er zügig auf die Tür zuging, „Auf Wiedersehen."  
„Kira, warte!", rief Dearka und als der Angesprochene nicht stehen blieb, rannte er ihm hinterher und packte ihn an der Schulter, „Jetzt warte doch mal!"  
Freedoms Pilot riss sich los. „Was willst du?", fuhr er den Blondhaarigen an.  
Dearka packte ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. „Woher weißt du davon?! Wir haben die kein Wort darüber erzählt und Athrun sicher auch nicht, immerhin war er derjenige, der uns darum gebeten hat. Woher weißt du von Nicol und woher kennst du seinen Namen?"  
Freedoms Pilot senkte seinen Blick. Er brachte es nicht länger fertig, seinem Gegenüber in die Augen zu sehen, so groß waren seine Schuldgefühle. „Ich habe es mir fast schon gedacht... Athrun kann sich nicht mehr daran erinnern."  
„Was genau meinst du damit?" Yzak, der bis jetzt nur zugesehen hatte, mischte sich lautstark in das Gespräch ein.  
„Wir sind uns in Orb über den Weg gelaufen.", versuchte Kira zu erklären, „Ihr wisst schon... Als ihr euch eingeschmuggelt hattet um herauszufinden, wo sich die Archangel befand."  
Die Augen der ZAFT Soldaten weiteten sich und sie starrten Cagallis Bruder ungläubig an.  
Kira nutzte diesen Augenblick der Unaufmerksamkeit, befreite sich aus Dearkas Griff und verließ den Raum. In der Tür blieb er noch einmal kurz stehen, um den Rest ihrer Frage zu beantworten. „Ich habe Athrun seinen Namen schreien hören, als Blitz explodierte."

**Unerwartete Wendung**

„Ich habe Athrun seinen Namen schreien hören, als Blitz explodierte." Kira verließ den Raum, ging zielstrebig durch den Flur der Familie Amalfi, bis er die Tür erreicht hatte. Am liebsten wäre er gerannt, doch er zwang sich, das nicht zu tun. Die Familie könnte sonst denken, er würde vor etwas fliehen. Wenn er ehrlich war, tat er das auch. Er lief vor seinen Problemen weg, anstatt nach einer Lösung zu suchen. Aber in seinem Fall war das auch nicht einfach. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig. Er konnte Yuri und dessen Frau ja schlecht sagen, dass er derjenige war, der ihren Sohn umgebracht hat. Keiner wusste, wie sie darauf reagieren würden. Aber eines war sicher: Er würde keine freudige Reaktion sein. Wahrscheinlich würden sie ihn für den Rest seines Lebens hassen, wenn sie nicht sogar versuchten, sich irgendwie an ihm zu rächen.  
Die Tür fiel hinter dem Achtzehnjährigen ins Schloss. Doch das bekam er nicht wirklich mit. Zwar hörte er es, doch interessierte es ihn nicht. Er lief zügig auf den Ausgang des Grundstückes zu, in der Hoffnung, dass ihn keiner aufhalten würde und er einfach verschwinden konnte.  
Doch es kam, wie es kommen musste: Yuri war ihm hinterhergelaufen und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Kira, warte. Was ist los? Du verhältst dich auf einmal seltsam? Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen? Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?"  
Freedoms Pilot schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld."  
Der Mann stockte. Es schien als bemerkte er erst jetzt, dass Cagallis Bruder ihn wieder siezte. „Hatten wir uns nicht darauf geeinigt, dass wir ‚du' sagen, wenn wir nicht in der Öffentlichkeit sind?", fragte er.  
„Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen!" Kira versuchte, an ihm vorbeizugehen, wurde aber erneut daran gehindert.  
„Warum haben Dearka und Yzak so reagiert, als sie erfahren haben, dass du Nicol kanntest?", hakte der Mann nach und langsam konnte man seiner Stimme anhören, dass er sich alles andere als wohl in seiner momentanen Situation fühlte.  
Kira hob seine Schultern. „Sie sind davon ausgegangen, dass ich nichts über ihn weiß." Als der Achtzehnjährige über seine Schulter schaute, bemerkte er, dass die beiden ZAFT Soldaten ihm ebenfalls gefolgt waren und jetzt wenige Meter hinter ihm standen.  
„Du hattest Funkkontakt zu Athrun, habe ich recht? Deshalb hast du es gehört.", fragte Dearka. Allerdings war es mehr eine Feststellung. „Was ist damals wirklich passiert? Ihr hattet nicht grundlos Funkkontakt. Wer hat wen kontaktiert und warum?"  
„Ich…" Freedoms Pilot schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Das war zu viel von ihm. Er wollte hier weg. Aber das konnte er nicht. Yuri versperrte ihm den Weg und er machte nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er die Absicht, ihn in absehbarer Zeit passieren zu lassen. Der Achtzehnjährige fühlte sich eingeengt, von allen Seiten her bedroht.  
„Kira!", schrie der blondhaarige ZAFT Soldat.  
Der Angesprochene senkte seinen Blick, starrte auf den Boden. „Wenn Athrun es euch nicht gesagt hat, habe ich keinen Grund, es zu tun."  
„Lass endlich diese Scheiße!", schrie Yzak zornig, „Nicol war unser Freund! Wir haben ein recht darauf, es zu erfahren!"  
Freedoms Pilot ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Auch wenn er es nicht offen zeigte, verletzte ihn diese Aussage. Zwar hatte er die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass ihm die beiden nicht vollständig verziehen hatten, aber es aus ihren Mündern zu hören, war trotzdem etwas anderes. „Wir haben uns gestritten, okay?!", brachte er unter Anstrengungen hervor, „Ich hab ihm gesagt, er solle mit euch abhauen, so lange es noch möglich war. Athrun war wütend. Er hat geschrien, ich solle ihn endlich abschießen, immerhin hatte ich gesagt, ich würde das tun, wenn wir uns das nächste mal sahen." Kira brach ab, unfähig noch ein weiteres Wort zu sprechen. Die Erinnerungen an diesen Tag kamen in ihm hoch. So sehr er auch versuchte, sie zu verdrängen, es gelang ihm nicht. Athruns Stimme hallte in seinem Kopf wieder, als sei das Ganze erst wenige Minuten her.  
„Was sagst du da?", rief Dearka, der ebenfalls um seine Fassung rang, „Das glaube ich nicht. Welchen Grund hätte Athrun gehabt, das zu tun?!"  
Kira antwortete nicht. Er starrte stumm auf den Boden. Unfähig auch nur noch ein Wort zu seiner Entlastung zu sagen, ließ er das ganze einfach über sich ergehen. Innerlich war er den Tränen nahe, doch er zwang sich, das nicht zu zeigen. Eine Vielzahl an Emotionen spiegelten sich in seinem Gesicht wieder, von denen er nicht alle verdrängen konnte. Er war sicher, dass die Dearka und Yzak das sahen, jedoch schien es ihnen egal zu sein. Von ihrer Seite folgte keine Reaktion. Sie starrten ihn nur weiterhin wütend an, warteten auf eine Antwort.  
Doch irgendwie war Kira auch ein wenig froh darüber. Sie zeigten wenigstens, wie sie wirklich fühlten und schonten ihn nicht, weil sie Mitleid mit ihm hatten. Er hasste es, wenn jemand zu ihm freundlich war, nur weil er diesem leid tat. „Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete er schließlich, „Ich habe es nicht fertig gebracht, ihn zu fragen."  
Von seiner plötzlichen Ehrlichkeit entwaffnet, starrten die beiden ihn erschrocken an. „Ihr habt noch nicht darüber gesprochen?" Dearka klang verwundert als er diese Frage äußerte.  
Zum ersten Mal seit dem Beginn des Gespräches sag Freedoms Pilot ihm in die Augen, dann nickte er. „Sieht aus als könnte keiner von uns den ersten Schritt machen.", flüsterte er leise, doch den Gesichtern seiner Gesprächspartner konnte er ansehen, dass sie ihn dennoch verstanden.  
„A- Aber.", warf Dearka ein, „Ihr könnt das doch nicht einfach-" Er stockte. Sein anfangs verwunderter und irritierter Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich in einen verstehenden. „Du weißt, was in ihm vorgeht, immerhin hast du es am eigenen Leib erfahren. Er hat einen deiner besten Freunde direkt vor deinen Augen getötet."  
„Tolle.", murmelte Kira, „Er war Miriallias Freund und ein Idiot. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er solle sich nicht einmischen, aber er hat nicht auf mich reagiert."  
„Ich weiß. Miriallia hat mir ein wenig von ihm erzählt.", entgegnete Dearka in der gleichen Lautstärke.  
„Sie könnten beide noch am Leben sein." Kira sprach aus, was ihm seit Jahren durch den Kopf ging. „Wenn ich damals anders reagiert hätte… Wenn ich meine Reflexe unter Kontrolle gehabt hätte… Wenn ich mich von meiner Wut nicht so mitreißen lassen hätte… Ich hätte damals sterben sollen, nicht sie."  
„Das hätte Athrun nur noch mehr verletzt." Yzak sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der nicht zu ihm passte. „Du weißt nicht, in welchen Zustand er war, als er nach seinem Sieg, wenn man es überhaupt so nennen darf, zurückkam."  
Kira unterbrach den ZAFT Soldat.„Cagalli meinte, sie hätte noch nie jemand gesehen, der so elend aussah und er habe geweint."  
„Da hast du es.", warf Dearka ein, „Was willst du noch?"  
Yzak fuhr fort, als sei nichts passiert. „Ich weiß nicht, was noch zwischen euch vorgefallen ist, aber Athrun war wirklich fertig. Er dachte er hätte seinen besten Freund aus blinder Wut heraus umgebracht und das hat ihn von innen heraus zerfressen. Wenn du damals wirklich gestorben wärst, ich weiß nicht, was aus ihm geworden wäre. Ich glaube nicht, dass er jemals darüber hinweggekommen wäre und er macht sich wahrscheinlich selbst jetzt noch Vorwürfe."  
„Yzak hat recht", unterstützte Dearka seinen besten Freund, „Rede endlich mit ihm. Im Moment ist er eh ans Bett gefesselt, da kann ihm ein wenig Gesellschaft nicht schaden. Du solltest das nutzen, so lange du noch kannst. Jetzt kann er dir nicht aus dem Weg gehen."  
Ein schwaches Lächeln breitete sich auf Kiras Gesicht aus und er sah die beiden dankbar an.  
„Ich unterbreche euch drei ja nur ungern, aber könnte mich vielleicht mal jemand von euch aufklären?", mischte sich Yuri in das Gespräch ein.  
Augenblicklich verfinsterte sich Dearkas Miene und auch Yzak schaute nicht mehr so freundlich drein. Kira erging es nicht anders. Während seines Gespräches mit den ZAFT Soldaten hatte er die Anwesenheit des Mannes komplett vergessen.  
„Wenn ich euer Verhalten und eure Worte richtig interpretiere, hat Kira eine entscheidende Rolle bei Nicols Tod gespielt. Welche war das?", bohrte das Ratsmitglied nach.  
Yuris Aussage traf Kira hart, denn mit einem Mal begriff er, dass der Mann es noch nicht wusste. Die ihm gegebenen Informationen hatten nicht genügt, damit er es herausfand, oder er hielt es einfach für unmöglich. Freedoms Pilot löste den Blick von ihm und lief langsam an ihm vorbei. Zu seiner Verwunderung hinderte ihm diesmal niemand daran. Nach wenigen Schritten blieb er stehen, bevor er leise antwortete: „Ich bin derjenige gewesen, der vor drei Jahren den Strike der Erdallianz steuerte. Ich habe Ihnen Ihren Sohn genommen."

**Gewissenskonflikte**

„Ich bin derjenige gewesen, der vor drei Jahren den Strike der Erdallianz steuerte. Ich habe Ihnen Ihren Sohn genommen."  
Augenblicklich war es still. Dearka und Yzak starrten ihn mit einer Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Unglauben an.  
Schnell richtete Kira seinen Blick auf die Straße vor ihm. Er brachte es nicht fertig, dem Mann hinter ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Er wollte die Enttäuschung und den verletzten Ausdruck nicht sehen. Aber andererseits hatte er es ihm nicht länger verschweigen wollen. Er war Nicols Vater und hatte ein recht darauf, die Wahrheit zu erfahren, egal wie schmerzhaft sie vielleicht war.  
„Du Vollidiot!", schrei Dearka als er auf Freedoms Piloten zuging und sich vor ihm aufbaute, „Hast du sie noch alle?! Kannst du mir vielleicht mal sagen, was das sollte?! Strike gilt nicht grundlos als tot. Was glaubst du, wird passieren, wenn die falschen Personen davon erfahren? Willst du so dringend unter die Erde?!"  
Kira wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Aber selbst wenn er es hätte, es hätte nichts geändert. Er hatte sich dazu entschlossen, dem Mann die Wahrheit zu sagen und er würde seine Meinung nicht mehr ändern, egal was die anderen sagten.  
Hinter ihm fiel der Mann auf seine Knie, Freedoms Pilot konnte es aus dem Augenwinkel heraus erkennen. „Das kann nicht sein. Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist.", verlangte er mit zitternder Stimme.  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte." Entgegnete Kira leise.  
„Strike ist tot.", schrie Yuri während er mit seiner Faust gegen den Boden schlug. „Athrun hat ihn umgebracht. Er hat die schwer beschädigte Einheit mit dem Aegis gepackt und selbstzerstört. Das Cockpit lag frei! Es ist unmöglich, dass der Pilot entkommen sein könnte."  
„Das stimmt. Ich konnte das Cockpit nicht verlassen können und habe die Explosion voll abbekommen. Aber ich bin nicht in ihr umgekommen, wie alle glauben.", erklärte Kira.  
Yuri schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht. Du bist ein Coordinator. Athrun ist dein bester Freund! Welchen Grund solltest du haben, gegen ihn zu kämpfen?!"  
„Kira sagt die Wahrheit.", kam es nach kurzem Zögern von Dearka, der seit einigen Sekunden zwischen den beiden hin und her sah.  
„H- heißt das ihr wusstet davon?", fragte der Mann ungläubig. Es schien als hätte er die Vorwürfe des blondhaarigen Soldaten vorhin nicht mitbekommen.  
Freedoms Pilot konnte sich dazu durchringen, ihn anzusehen. Er kniete noch immer auf dem Boden uns starrte die beiden ZAFT Soldaten mit geweiteten Augen an.  
Dearka nickte. „Athrun hat es mir gesagt. Aber wahrscheinlich hätte ich es auch so herausbekommen. So wie die Crewmitglieder ihn behandelt haben, mussten sie sich kennen. Und es gab nur einen so fähigen Mobile Suit Pilot auf der Archangel. Vielleicht hätte ich es auch von Kira erfahren."  
„Ich weiß es von Dearka. Er hat mich kurz nach Lacus' Flucht aus Plant darüber aufgeklärt, dass der Pilot vom Freedom derjenige ist, der auch den Strike gesteuert hat und außerdem einer von Athruns besten Freunden ist." Yzak ging langsam auf Orbs Ex-Admiral zu. „Damals habe ich es auch nicht wahrhaben wollen. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn umgebracht, doch ich konnte es nicht. So ungern ich es auch zugebe, seine Fähigkeiten lagen schon damals weit über meinen. Athrun war wahrscheinlich der einzige, der mit ihm mithalten konnte. Aber ganz sicher bin ich mir nicht. Es ist schwer, einzuschätzen wer von den beiden besser ist, wenn sie beide die ganze Zeit über zurückhalten."  
Ungläubig schaute Kira den weißhaarigen ZAFT Soldaten an. Es konnte es nicht fassen. Yzak verteidigte ihn gerade. Und dabei schien er ihn die ganze Zeit über nicht besonders leiden zu können.  
Auf Yzaks Gesicht erschien ein grüblerischer Ausdruck und er runzelte seine Stirn. „Wenn ich genau darüber nachdenke, weiß ich gar nicht mehr, wie es aussieht wenn Kira ernst macht. Seit Nicols Tod hält er sich zurück und zielt auf keine Cockpits, selbst wenn ihn das umbringt. Das war auch der Grund, warum er im Kampf gegen die Minerva gegen den Impuls verloren hat."  
„Shinn ist Athruns Freund, deshalb..." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren ging Cagallis Bruder an den beiden Soldaten und dem Ratsmitglied vorbei, verließ das Grundstück. Diesmal hinderte ihn keiner daran. Sie beobachteten stumm, wie er sich immer weiter von ihnen entfernte. Als Kira genügend Abstand zwischen sich und sie gebracht hatte, blieb er stehen und sah zurück. Dearka hatte sich neben Yuki auf den Boden gekniet und redete mit dem ihm. Wenig später brachteer gemeinsam mit Yzak den Mann ins Haus. Von seiner Frau war nichts zu sehen.  
Kira ließ seine Hände in den Hosentaschen verschwinden und lief die Straße entlang, ohne ein wirkliches Ziel zu haben. Er wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt und er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Gleichzeitig breitete sich ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm aus. Er überlegte, was Yuri wohl tun würde, jetzt wo er wusste, wer seinen Sohn umgebracht hat. Würde er sich an ihm rächen? Möglich war es, jedoch konnte Kira es nicht sicher wissen, dazu kannte er den Mann nicht gut genug. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, erleichterte es ihn, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Es fühlte sich fast an, als sei die Last auf seinen Schultern, die er seit drei Jahren mit sich herumtrug, ein kleinwenig leichter geworden. Trotzdem hatte er noch einen langen Weg vor sich und er würde wahrscheinlich nie wieder in Ordnung bringen können, was er getan hatte. Selbst wenn er alles Menschenmögliche tat, würden ihm Nicols Eltern nie verzeihen und das wusste er auch. Warum er es trotzdem gesagt hatte, verstand er selbst nicht. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihm verziehen, aber trotzdem sehnte sich ein kleiner Teil in ihm danach. So sehr er auch versuchte, sich einzureden, dass er es nicht anders verdient hatte, dieses Gefühl verschwand dadurch nicht.  
Freedoms Pilot seufzte. Vielleicht sollte er doch langsam wieder in das Hotel zurückkehren, auch wenn ihm im Moment nicht danach war. Die Bänke, die im Schatten der Bäume in dem kleinen Park zu seiner rechten standen, sahen zu verlockend aus. Ein schwaches Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht, als er auf eine von ihnen zuging und sich setzte. Kira dachte an Nicol und wie er wohl gewesen war, was er für einen Charakter gehabt hatte. Er wusste so gut wie gar nichts über ihn, außer dem Namen, wie er aussah, und welche Einheit er gesteuert hatte. Wer seine Eltern gewesen waren, hatte der Achtzehnjährige auch nur durch einen Zufall herausgefunden. Vor Kiras innerem Auge spielten sich noch einmal die letzten Augenblicke von Nicols Leben ab, wie er mit dem Strike das Cockpit so schwer beschädigt hatte, dass es wenige Sekunden danach explodierte. Die letzten Worte des jungen Piloten. Er hatte von einem Klavier gesprochen. Athruns Schrei und die Drohung, dass er ihn umbringen würde. Doch während die anderen Bilder nur an ihm vorbeizogen, blieb der Schrei und hallte immer neu in seinem Kopf wieder.  
Instinktiv hielt sich Freedoms Pilot die Ohren zu, in der Hoffnung, ihn dann nicht mehr hören zu müssen. Aber es brachte nichts. Der Schrei wollte nicht verstummen. Mit der Zeit verschwand der verletzte Klang von Athruns Stimme und machte einem hasserfüllten Platz. Kiras Umgebung änderte sich. Auf einmal saß er im Strike und bekämpfte seinen besten Freund, schrie, dass er ihn umbringen würde. Athrun tat es ihm gleich, allerdings war er in diesem Kampf überlegen. Teile der Mobile Suits wurden abgetrennt und flogen durch die Gegend. Athrun beschädigte sein Cockpit. Wenig später packte er ihn mit dem Aegis und wollte auf ihn schießen. Genau in diesem Augenblick verschwand die Panzerung der roten Mobile Suit. Athrun verließ sie und Freedoms Pilot verstand sofort, was er getan hatte. Seine Augen weiteten sich und wenige Sekunden später flog alles um ihn herum in die Luft. „Athrun, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte deinen Freund nicht umbringen.", wisperte er. Einen Augenblick später wurde vor seinen Augen alles schwarz.  
„Kira!", schrie eine ihm bekannte Stimme besorgt.  
Der Achtzehnjährige spürte, wie ihm jemand die Hände von den Ohren zog und kräftig schüttelte. Was war los? Wer war das und wo war er?  
„Kira!", wieder wurde sein Name gerufen. Das Rütteln wurde immer stärker.  
Allmählich begann Freedoms Pilot, seine Umgebung wieder wahrzunehmen. Er spürte, dass er auf einem harten Grund lag und nahm jetzt auch die Hände auf seinen Schultern wahr. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, jedoch überrascht es ihn, einen schwarzen Haarschopf und rote Augen zu erblicken. „Shinn?", fragte er mit schwacher Stimme.

**Eine helfende Hand**

Allmählich begann Freedoms Pilot, seine Umgebung wieder wahrzunehmen. Er spürte, dass er auf einem harten Grund lag und nahm jetzt auch die Hände auf seinen Schultern wahr. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, jedoch überrascht es ihn, einen schwarzen Haarschopf und rote Augen zu erblicken. „Shinn?", fragte er mit schwacher Stimme.  
Der junge Mobile Suit atmete erleichtert aus. „Na endlich. Ich dachte schon, wir müssten dich ins Krankenhaus bringen."  
„Wir?", erkundigte sich Kira, der noch immer nicht ganz verstand, was gerade mit ihm los war, „Was ist passiert? Was tust du hier und wie bin ich hier her gekommen?" Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er in einem Park neben einer Bank auf den Boden lag. Vorsichtig richtete er sich wieder auf.  
Shinn schnaubte. „Wie es aussieht, bis zu zusammengebrochen. Ich war mit Luna spazieren und habe dich hier liegen sehen. Seitdem versuche ich, dich wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bekommen." Er stockte. „Warte Mal: müsstest du nicht bei Amalfi-san sein? Soweit ich weiß hat er dich und zwei aus dem Joule Geschwader zu sich eingeladen."  
Freedoms Pilot zuckte zusammen. Auf einmal erinnerte er sich wieder an die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Stunden. Sein Besuch bei dem Ratsmitglied, das Foto von Nicol, sein Geständnis und die Flucht.  
„Kira!", rief Shinn erneut, bevor er den Achtzehnjährigen erneut an den Schultern packte und drückte ihn auf die Bank. „Langsam mache ich mir echt Sorgen um dich. Ich meine, du brichst nicht grundlos mitten am Tag in einem Stadtpark zusammen!"  
„Mir geht es gut.", wehrte Cagallis Bruder sofort ab, „Ich habe mich nur ein wenig überarbeitet, das ist alles."  
Ein Mädchen mit kurzem roten Haaren kam auf die beiden zu. In ihrer Hand trug sie eine Flasche aus einem Getränkeautomaten. „Shinn!", rief sie, als sie nur noch wenige Meter entfernt war, „Wie geht es ihm?"  
„Luna…", murmelte der junge Pilot erleichtert, dann wurde seine Gesichtszüge wieder ernst, „Kira ist wieder bei Bewusstsein, aber ich irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmt."  
„Mir geht es gut, wirklich.", wiederholte Kira, aber er stieß auf taube Ohren.  
„Warum bist du dann nicht bei Amalfi-san? Was ist vorgefallen?", hakte Shinn nach.  
Orbs Ex-Admiral senkte seinen Blick. „Ich bin gegangen.", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.  
Der ZAFT Soldat ließ nicht locker. „Hatte das einen bestimmten Grund?"  
Zuerst schüttelte Kira seinen Kopf, als er jedoch in das mahnenden Gesicht seines Gegenübers sah, überlegte er es sich anders und entschloss sich, die Wahrheit zu sagen, zumindest einen Teil von ihr. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich in seinem Haus sehr willkommen bin, nicht nach dem, was ich getan habe."  
„Was meinst du?", fragte Lunamaria, die sich bis jetzt aus dem Gespräch herausgehalten hatte zögerlich während sie sich ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht strich und ihm die Flasche hinhielt. „Ich habe sie dir eben geholt."  
„Danke.", entgegnete Freedoms Pilot als er das Getränk entgegennahm, „Ich habe vor drei Jahren jemanden umgebracht, der ihm sehr nahe stand." Mehr konnte er nicht sagen. Ihm war es verboten, Informationen über den Strike weiterzugeben, auch wenn er sich nicht immer daran hielt. Aber den beiden konnte er es wirklich nicht sagen. Er kannte sie nicht einmal richtig, wusste gerade mal ihre Namen. Vielleicht würde er es ihnen später mitteilen, in ein paar Jahren oder so, aber nicht jetzt.  
Lunamaria schluckte. „Weiß er davon?"  
Kira nickte. „Ich habe es ihn vorhin gesagt.", murmelte er leise.  
„Autsch." Shinn schnitt eine Grimasse, versuchte die Situation etwas herunterzuspielen. „Wie hat er reagiert? Erfreut wird er sicher nicht gewesen sein. Was haben die beiden aus dem Joule Geschwader dazu gesagt?"  
„Amalfi-san wollte es nicht wahrhaben.". Cagallis Bruder reagierte nicht auf die Anspielung und bleib weiter ernst. Wütend auf die zwei ZAFT Soldaten ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Yzak und Dearka haben es schon vorher gewusst. Sie hätten es mir sagen sollen!"  
„Wie jetzt?", fragte Lunamaria hörbar verwundert, „Sie wussten davon und haben dich einfach in die Klinge laufen lassen? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie solche Arschlöcher sind!"  
„Sie sind davon ausgegangen, dass ich die Verbindung zwischen den beiden nicht herausfinden würde, immerhin wusste ich so gut wie nichts über diese Person, nur seinen Vornamen. Ihr Vorhaben, es mich nicht herausfinden zu lassen, wäre auch aufgegangen, hätte in Amalfi-sans Arbeitszimmer nicht ein Foto von ihm gelegen. Was sie nicht wussten, war, dass wir uns kurz zuvor über den Weg gelaufen sind und ich sein Gesicht gesehen hatte.", erklärte Kira, „Sonst hätte ich es wahrscheinlich nie erfahren. Athrun hat in den letzten drei Jahren nicht ein Wort darüber verloren und irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass er dafür verantwortlich ist, dass Dearka und Yzak…"  
„Ach so." Lunamaria setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank. „Irgendwie fällt es mir das hier zu glauben. Ich habe dich immer als stark und unbesiegbar gesehen, aber das bist du nicht. Du hast die gleichen Sorgen wie jeder andere auch."  
„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Freedoms Pilot, ohne eine wirkliche Antwort zu erwarten.  
„Keine Ahnung." Die Mobile Suit Pilotin legte ihre Stirn in Falten. „Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl. Du bist nicht anders als wir. Du bist auch nur ein Mensch."  
Auf Kiras Gesicht erschien ein schwaches Lächeln. „Was hast du denn bis jetzt geglaubt, was ich bin?"  
„Ich- eh also…" Lunamaria senkte verlegen ihren Blick. „Es ist nur so, dass du für uns unerreichbar bist. Von Anfang an warst du ein Idol, ein Vorbild, dem keiner das Wasser reichen konnte. Da habe ich irgendwann aufgehört, dich als einen normalen Menschen zu sehen."  
„Ach so.", antwortete Cagallis Bruder. Innerlich versetzte Lunamarias Antwort ihm einen Stich ins Herz, denn wenn er ehrlich war, war er kein ‚normaler Mensch', wie sie ihn gerade genannt hatte. Er unterschied sich von allen anderen, immerhin war er der ultimative Coordinator, geschaffen von Ulen Hibiki. Aber er sagte es nicht, sondern zwang sich zu einem freundlichen Lächeln.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir dich besser nach Hause bringen.", wechselte Shinn das Thema und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bekam Kira den Verdacht, dass er von seiner Vergangenheit wusste, dass er – durch welche Umstände auch immer – von dem ultimativen Coordinator projekt erfahren hatte.  
„Nein, es geht schon.", wehrte Kira ab, da er ihnen nicht noch mehr Umstände machen wollte, „Ich bin in Ordnung, wirklich."  
„Ja und?" Der junge Pilot verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Wir bringen dich trotzdem zurück, ob es dir nun passt oder nicht. Außerdem möchte ich Alex besuchen."  
„So ist das also." Freedoms Pilot erhob sich langsam von der Bank. Zwar hatte er gesagt, es ginge ihm wieder gut, aber in Wirklichkeit fühlte er sich noch nicht wieder vollständig normal. Es war als würde sein Körper verzweifelt gegen sein Gewissen kämpfen und es gab nichts, was er tun konnte, um das ganze zu stoppen. Wenn das so weiterging, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er erneut zusammenbrach. Er musste sich schleunigst etwas einfallen lassen. Seine Freunde durften es nicht mitbekommen, sie würden sich nur unnötig Sorgen um ihn machen. Das wollte er nicht, denn es gab nichts, was sie tun konnten.  
Inzwischen war auch Lunamaria aufgestanden. Gemeinsam mit den beiden lief Kira zurück zum Hotel. Schon nach einigen Minuten stellte er fest, dass er sich weiter von diesem entfernt hatte, als anfangs geglaubt. Ihm war das bei seiner Flucht vom Grundstück der Amalfis gar nicht aufgefallen. Aber er hatte auch nicht wirklich auf seine Umgebung geachtet.  
Als sie nach etwa einer Dreiviertelstunde endlich das Hotel erreicht hatten, war er mehr als nur erleichtert, denn er hatte den ganzen Weg lang nicht mit Shinn oder Lunamaria gesprochen. Zügig durchquerte er die Eingangshalle und fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl in die Etage, in der sich sein Zimmer befand. Er schloss die Tür vor dem Gang zu diesem auf und lief ihn entlang. Erst als er direkt vor seinem Zimmer stand und dieses geraden öffnete, brach er das Schweigen: „Ihr findet euch sicher allein zurecht, immerhin warst du schon ein paar Mal hier. Im Kühlschrank sind ein paar Getränke. Bedient euch einfach. Lacus sollte auch bald zurückkommen, sie könnt ihr auch fragen."  
„Was ist mit dir?", fragte Lunamaria besorgt.  
Freedoms Pilot winkte ab. „Mir geht es nicht so gut. Ich lege mich jetzt erst einmal hin. Solltet ihr etwas brauchen, ruft einfach."  
„Okay…", murmelte Lunamaria während sie sich neugierig in der teuer eingerichteten Wohnung umsah.  
Kira drehte sich um und ging wortlos in das Schlafzimmer, was er sich mit Lacus teilte, und setzte sich erschöpft auf seine Hälfte des Ehebetts. Nach einigen Sekunden ließ er sich zurückfallen und verdeckte seine Augen mit seinem Arm. Er wollte es nicht wahr haben. Die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden nagten so sehr an ihm, dass er sie am liebsten vergessen würde.  
Nach einer Weile, für Kira hatte es sich angefühlt, als seien erst wenige Minuten vergangen, klopfte es zaghaft an der Tür und diese wurde geöffnet.  
„Darf ich reinkommen?"

**Klärende Gespräche**

„Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte Shinn zögernd als er die Tür hinter sich wieder schloss.  
„Tu dir keinen Zwang an." Kira setzte sich auf und sah seinen Besucher mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Erstaunen an. „Brauchst du irgendetwas?"  
Schnell schüttelte der junge ZAFT Pilot den Kopf. „Ich-", setzte er an, „Ich muss mit dir reden."  
Diese Aussage überraschte Freedoms Piloten und er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Worüber wollte Shinn mit ihm sprechen? Soweit er wusste, gab es nichts, was sie zu bereden hatten. Bemüht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, zwang er sich zu einem Lächeln. „Worüber?"  
„Ich…" Shinn senkte seinen Blick. „Also… Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, dafür dass ich dich letztens so angeschrien habe. Du hast dein möglichstes getan, um Athruns Leben zu retten und ich beschuldige dich, ihn umgebracht zu haben. Das war nicht richtig von mir."  
Verdutzt schaute Kira sein Gegenüber an. Mit jedem Wort, dass Shinn sagte, wurde sein Blick ungläubiger und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Du…?"  
„Es tut mir leid, wirklich.", wiederholte Shinn mit noch immer gesenktem Kopf. Als Kira näher hinsah, fiel ihm auf, dass die Hände des jungen Piloten zitterten. Der Sechzehnjährige ballte sie zu Fäusten, um es zu verbergen. Doch so recht wollte es ihm nicht gelingen, dass Zittern zu verbergen.  
Freedoms Pilot hatte es längst bemerkt. „Deine Anschuldigungen waren gerechtfertigt. Ich habe Athrun wirklich an das Kriegsgericht ausgeliefert. Verhaftung und Verurteilung waren echt. Nur die Exekution war gestellt."  
„Trotzdem.", widersprach Shinn während er sich neben Kira auf das Bett fallen ließ, „Du hattest von Anfang an nicht vor, ihn umbringen zu lassen. Es war nur so, dass dir nichts anderes übrig geblieben ist. So war es doch, oder?"  
Kira nickte. „Hätten wir nicht so getan, als würden wir den Forderungen Plants nachkommen, hätte der Rat sich verselbstständigt. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie ihm in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke aufgelauert und ihn heimlich aus dem Weg geräumt. Wenn sie ihn aber für tot hielten, würden sie sich vorrangig auf die Erreichung ihres Vorhabens konzentrieren und ihn in Ruhe gelassen. Na ja… Jetzt wo herausgefunden haben, dass wir ihnen etwas vorgespielt haben, hat sich die Sache eh erledigt. Wie es aussieht ist Athrun wieder ihr Ziel. Momentan wissen sie nicht, wo wir ihn versteckt haben, aber es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie es herausbekommen. Der einzige Trost ist, dass Unato im Moment in Untersuchungshaft sitzt. Aber seine Familie mussten wir laufen lassen. Uns fehlen einfach die Beweise."  
Shinn starrte ihn geschockt an. „H- heißt das, Athrun ist immer noch in Gefahr."  
„Wie es aussieht sogar in noch größerer als vorher.", ergänzte Freedoms Pilot, „Da wir die Exekution vorgetäuscht und den Rat belogen haben, können wir Unato nicht dafür belangen, dass er versucht hat, Athrun umzubringen. Wir können ihn lediglich dafür vor Gericht bringen, dass er auf mich geschossen hat."  
„Reicht das nicht?", Shinn schlug mit der Faust auf die Matratze. „Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, welche Strafe auf gefährlicher Körperverletzung steht, aber ein paar Jahre Knast sollten es schon sein. Wo liegt das Problem?"  
Kira seufzte. „Unato arbeitet nicht allein. Fast der gesamte Rat steht hinter ihm. Was wir erreicht haben, ist ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein, also bedeutungslos."  
„Sag doch was du willst.", schnaubte Shinn, bevor er sich streckte und zum Fenster ging. Sein Blick fiel auf Lacus rosa Nachthemd, welches gemeinsam mit einem ihrer BHs und ihrem Morgenmantel auf ihrer Betthälfte lag. „Wem gehören die Klamotten?", fragte er.  
Augenblicklich bildete sich auf Kiras Gesicht ein schwacher Rotschimmer, ihm war es peinlich. Er hätte die Sachen wegräumen müssen, bevor er Shinn die Erlaubnis gab, das Zimmer zu betreten. Jetzt war es jedoch zu spät dazu und da er den jungen Piloten nicht belügen wollte, sagte er die Wahrheit. „Das sind Lacus'…"  
„Ach so…", entgegnete Shinn als sei es das Normalste der Welt, „Ihr wohnt ja zusammen."  
Einige Sekunden war es still. Shinn sah mit immer größer werdenden Augen zwischen Kira und den Klamotten der rosahaarigen Sängerin hin und her. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde verlor sein ohnehin schon etwas blasses Gesicht immer mehr an Farbe. Ihm klappte der Mund auf, jedoch schloss er ihn, nur um im nächsten Moment laut loszuschreien: „Du schläfst mit Lacus-sama in einem Zimmer in einem Bett?!"  
„Sieht so aus.", antwortete Kira ruhig während er sich dafür hasste, dass er sich nicht schnell eine Ausrede einfallen lassen hatte.  
„Welche Beziehung hast du zu ihr?", hakte Shinn nach, „Und sag jetzt nicht, ihr wärt nur gute Freunde, denn das kauft dir danach" Er deutete auf die Kleidung. „keiner mehr ab."  
Freedoms Pilot senkte seinen Blick. Er fühlte sich ertappt. Shinn hatte herausgefunden, dass die Tatsache, dass er als ihr Bodyguard mit nach Plant gekommen war, nicht auf einer guten Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Lacus beruhte. Er wusste, dass mehr dahinter steckte und würde wahrscheinlich nicht eher aufgeben, bis er alles aus Kira herausgepresst hatte. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn er von vornherein die Wahrheit sagte, die gesamte Wahrheit. „Wir sind zusammen, okay?"  
„Ach so, sag das doch gleich." Shinn nickte verstehend und grinste Kira freundlich an, „Irgendwie habe ich so etwas schon vermutet. Jetzt verstehe ich auch endlich, was Athrun damit gemeint hat, ich solle mich nicht zu sehr in euer Privatleben einmischen. Warum hat er es mir eigentlich nicht gleich gesagt? Das hätte die Sache sicher erleichtert..."  
„Du weißt doch, wie er ist...", erwiderte Freedoms Pilot leise, „Wenn er sich nicht vollständig sicher ist, dass alle damit einverstanden sind, sagt er es nicht. Außerdem ist es für Lacus' Image nicht gerade förderlich, wenn die Öffentlichkeit erfährt, dass sie mit einem wir mir zusammen ist. Es würde nur einen riesigen Skandal auslösen und ihren Ruf ruinieren?"  
„Glaubst du das wirklich?", ertönte die Stimme der rosahaarigen Sängerin nur etwa einem Meter von ihm entfernt.  
Erschrocken zuckte Kira zusammen, nur um seine Freundin im nächsten Augenblick überrascht anzusehen. „Ich habe dich gar nicht hereinkommen hören..."  
„Die Tür stand offen.", meinte Lacus, während sie sich neben ihm auf das Bett setzte und sich gegen seine Schulter lehnte, „Ich habe einen Teil eures Gespräches mitgehört."  
Kira nickte, nicht wissend, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Ihm fehlten die passenden Worte, mit denen er aus Lacus' Ehrlichkeit antworten konnte.  
„Ich gehe dann besser Mal wieder.", murmelte Shinn mit hörbar unsicherer Stimme, „Luna fragt sich sicher schon, wo ich bin…"  
Lacus lächelte freundlich, während Kira diese Äußerung gar nicht wirklich mitbekam. Er fühlte sich, als hätte man einen Schleier über ihn gelegt, der ihn daran hinderte, seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen.  
„Dearka und Yzak haben mich angerufen", führ die rosahaarige Sängerin fort, „und mir gesagt, was passiert ist. Sie klangen richtig aufgelöst. Sie machen sich Sorgen um dich, weil du einfach so abgehauen bist."  
Freedoms Pilot zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Er wollte seiner Freundin keine unnötigen Sorgen bereiten. „Mir geht es gut.", log er, „Ich hatte nur das Gefühl, nicht länger auf Amalfi sans Grundstück bleiben zu können. Deshalb bin ich ein wenig durch die Stadt gelaufen und Shinn und Lunamaria begegnet."  
„Kira.", flüsterte Lacus, „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Das passt nicht zu dir. Warum hast du Amalfi-sama gesagt, dass du derjenige warst, der den Strike gesteuert hat. Was wolltest du damit erreichen?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Kira ehrlich. Er griff nach Lacus' Hand. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, es nicht länger ertragen zu können, ihn weiter zu belügen. Ich bin derjenige, der seinen einzigen Sohn umgebracht hat. Er hat ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren."  
Lacus erwiderte den Druck um ihre Hand. „Ich weiß. Die Wahrheit findet immer ihren Weg ans Licht. Aber genau das ist es, was mir Angst macht. Ich habe Angst, dass der Rat von deiner Vergangenheit erfährt und sie dir etwas antun wollen. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich ihre Bitte ablehne und nach Orb zurückkehre."  
„Würde das irgendetwas ändern?", fragte Kira.  
„Nein, ich glaube nicht." Lacus schloss ihre Augen. „Aber ich hoffe es. Du bist so ein netter Mensch. Ich finde es traurig, dass die anderen das nicht sehen." Sie beugte sich in Kiras Richtung und platzierte einen scheuen Kuss auf seine Lippen. Noch bevor er eine Chance hatte, ihn zu erwidern hatte sich die rosahaarige Sängerin schon wieder von ihm gelöst.  
Freedoms Pilot brummte etwas unverständliches, woraufhin Lacus kicherte. Er lehnte sich nach vorn und gab den Kuss zurück. Jedoch dachte er nicht daran, ihn schon nach weniger als einer Sekunde zu beenden. Er ließ sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen und zog seine etwas überraschte Freundin mit sich, wodurch sie auf seiner Brust landete.

**Rückblicke**

Seit Kiras Flucht aus dem Haus der Familie Amalfi waren einige Tage vergangen, in denen er das Hotelzimmer so gut wie nie verlassen hatte. Seinen Job als Lacus Bodyguard hatte Andrew Waldfeld übernehmen müssen. Der Achtzehnjährige traute sich nach den Ereignissen und seinem Geständnis nicht mehr, dem Rat und besonders Yuri Amalfi in die Augen zu sehen. Es mied jeden Ort, an dem er einem von ihnen begegnen konnte. Sicher wussten sie inzwischen, wer er wirklich war und dass er sie belogen hatte. Es war also nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie etwas gegen ihn unternahmen. Er bezweifelte, dass Lacus in der Lage war, das für eine längere Zeit hinauszuzögern. Sicher, ihr Einfluss war sehr groß, aber diesbezüglich konnte sie absolut nichts ausrichten.  
Kira stand von seinem Bett auf und ging zum Fenster, um einen kurzen Blick hinauszuwerfen. Draußen schien die Sonne und am Himmel war nicht eine einzige Wolke zu sehen. Es war echt komisch. Manchmal spiegelte das Wetter wieder, wie man sich gerade fühlte und manchmal zeigte es das genaue Gegenteil. Freedoms Pilot stützte sich auf den Fensterstock. Er beobachtete die Leute, am Hotel vorbeigingen. Einige schienen es so eilig zu haben, dass sie nicht einmal warteten, bis die Ampel grün zeigte, sondern die Straße sofort überquerten. Ab und zu musste ein Auto deswegen bremsen. Andere dagegen schlenderten am Hoteleingang vorbei, bestellten sich im Restaurant gegenüber ein Waffeleis und setzten sich auf eine der wenigen herumstehenden Gartenbänke um es zu verspeisen.  
Alles wirkte so friedlich, dass man es sich gar nicht vorstellen konnte, dass hier noch vor weniger als drei Monaten Krieg herrschte und es viele Opfer gegangen hatte. Zwei Kolonien waren durch Djibril zerstört worden. Aber keiner der Leute trauerte. Sie lebten weiter.  
Einerseits konnte Kira nicht verstehen, wie man solche schrecklichen Dinge so schnell vergessen konnte, andererseits bewunderte er sie, denn er wusste wie schwer es war, mit dem Tod einer wichtigen Person umgehen zu müssen. Viele seiner Freunde waren vor seinen Augen gestorben und einige hatten nur knapp überlebt.  
Unwillkürlich musste er an Athrun denken, daran wie Kisaka ihn und Meyrin schwer verletzt aus dem Meer geborgen hatte. Stundenlang hatten sie um das Leben des ehemaligen ZAFT Soldaten gebangt, bis es den Ärzten endlich gelungen war, ihn zu stabilisieren. Danach hatte es noch einmal Wochen gedauert, bis seine Verletzungen vollständig wieder verheilt waren.  
Einige Sekunden überlegte dachte Kira darüber, ob seinen besten Freund zu besuchen sollte, verwarf den Gedanken dann aber wieder. So konnte er Athrun nicht gegenübertreten. Orbs Admiral würde sich nur wieder Sorgen um ihn machen. Außerdem hatte Freedoms Pilot ihm noch gar nichts von seinem Treffen mit Yuri Amalfi erzählt und ihm war ehrlich gesagt nicht danach, das nachzuholen. Er wollte für sich allein sein. Aber gleichzeitig hasste er diese Ruhe. Sie ließ ihm so viel Zeit, sich den Kopf über sämtliche Dinge zu zerbrechen. Meist ging es ihm danach noch schlechter als vorher.  
Kira löste sich vom Fenster, ging einige Schritte zurück ins Zimmer, bis er sich an eine Wand lehnte. Er konnte keine Ruhe finden, schon seit Tagen. Immer wieder kreisten seine Gedanken um den Tod von Nicol. Der Pilot vom Blitz war Athruns Freund gewesen und trotzdem hatte er ihn umgebracht. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Kira hätte nicht so reagieren dürfen. Er hätte seine Reflexe unter Kontrolle haben müssen. Dann wäre Tolle jetzt vielleicht auch noch am Leben. Sein Blick schweifte durch das Zimmer, bis er an dem Foto, dass er vor drei Jahren von der Kolonie Mendel mitgenommen hatte, neben seinem Bett hängen blieb. Aus Angst, seine Adoptiveltern könnten es bemerken, hatte Freedoms Pilot es mit nach Plant gebracht. Er ging auf es zu und nahm es in die Hand.  
Ihm kam es vor, als sei es nur wenige Tage her, dass er auf der Suche nach Mwu und Dearka in diese Kolonie eingedrungen und dort auf Yzak und Rau Le Creuset getroffen hatte. Wenn er so zurückgedacht hatte, bereute er, dass er damals einfach so hinter Mwu her gerannt war ohne über die Folgen nachzudenken. Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen, er hätte diese ganzen Dinge niemals erfahren. Aber irgendwie war er auch erleichtert, denn jetzt wusste er endlich, wer er war und brauchte sich nicht länger darüber den Kopf zerbrechen.  
Freedoms Pilot setzte sich auf sein Bett und strich mit dem Daumen über das Gesicht der auf dem Bild abgebildeten Frau: Via Hibiki. Sie war seine Mutter gewesen. Als das Foto aufgenommen worden war, waren er und Cagalli nur wenige Tage als gewesen. Manchmal wünschte er sich, sie wäre damals nicht gestorben. Nach allem, was er in den letzten drei Jahren über sie herausgefunden hatte, war sie eine liebenswerte, freundliche junge Frau gewesen. Er hätte sie gern kennengelernt.  
Seine Finger wanderten zur Rückseite des Bilderrahmens, in dem das Bild aufbewahrt wurde. Es war noch derselbe Rahmen, in dem es sich schon auf Mendel befunden hatte. Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, was er tat, öffnete Kira ihn und nahm das Bild heraus. Jedoch war er überrascht, als etwas aus dem Rahmen herausfiel. Er bückte sich um es aufzuheben, wobei er feststellte, dass es sich um einen mehrfach gefalteten Zettel handelte. Unsicher, ob er ihn nicht vielleicht doch besser wieder zurücklegen und so tun sollte, als hätte er ihn nie entdeckt, betrachtete Cagallis Bruder ihn eine Weile. Was wohl darauf stand? Ging es ihn überhaupt etwas an? Immerhin gehörten ihm weder das Bild noch der Rahmen. Er hatte sie einfach mitgenommen, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken. Vermutlich hatte das Bild an dem Arbeitsplatz von Ulen Hibiki, seinem Erzeuger, gestanden. Das bedeutete dann aber auch, dass er nach dessen Tod ein Recht darauf hatte, es zu besitzen.  
Entschlossen entfaltete er den Zettel und warf einen Blick auf dessen Inhalt. Doch war er erstaunt, als er nicht, wie erwartet, einen Text vorfand, sondern die Karte einer Kolonie. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte er in der rechten unteren Ecke einen handschriftlichen, etwas verbleichten, aber trotzdem noch gut lesbaren, Schriftzug, in dem stand, um welche Kolonie es sich handelte: Die Kolonie Mendel. Auf der Karte war ein Punkt mit einem roten Kreis markiert und es stand ein Kode, ebenfalls handschriftlich eingetragen, daneben. In Kiras Magen breitete sich ein mulmiges Gefühl aus und er drehte den Zettel um. Auf der Rückseite fand er den erwarteten Text. Jedoch handelte es sich um maximal zwei Sätze, woraus der Achtzehnjährige schloss, dass die meisten Informationen der Karte entnommen werden konnten. Trotzdem las er ihn.

Wer auch immer diese Karte gefunden hat, kann sich glücklich schätzen. Er hält den Schlüssel in der Hand, mit dessen Hilfe er das tun kann, was mir bis zuletzt nur ein einziges Mal gelungen ist: den Ultimativen Coordinator erschaffen.  
Ulen Hibiki

Kira schluckte. Wenn er das hier richtig deutete, gab es noch irgendwo Daten über Ulen hibikis Lebenswerk. Dabei hatte er gehofft, dass sie inzwischen alle vernichtet sein müssten. Ulen war tot, Mendel hatte man zerstört, das Projekt galt als gescheitert und so gut wie keiner wusste mehr davon. Nur den Wenigsten war noch bekannt, dass es einmal existiert hatte. Aber niemand hatte je erfahren, dass Ulen zum Schluss doch noch erfolgreich gewesen war. Und er, Kira Yamato, war der lebende Beweis dafür.  
Freedoms Pilot wusste, welchen Schaden dieses Stück Papier anrichten konnte, fiel es in die falschen Hände. Dieser Zettel musste unbedingt vernichtet werden. Allerdings konnte er das nicht sofort tun. Zuerst musste sicher gestellt werden, dass sich an dem markierten Ort keine Informationen über das Projekt befanden. Zwar war die Kolonie seit dem Vollenden des Destiny Plan nicht mehr benutzt worden, man hatte sie sogar zerstört und die gesamte Luft austreten lassen, aber sicher war sicher. Diese Daten waren zu gefährlich, als dass man sie einfach in einer zerstörten Kolonie durch All treiben lassen konnte. Was, wen zufällig jemand vorbeiflog und zufällig auf sie stieß? Das durfte nicht passieren.  
Es gab nur einen Weg, um das zu verhindern. Kira musste nach Mendel und die Daten eigenhändig vernichten. Nur wenn sie unwiderruflich gelöscht und der Datenträger zerstört waren, konnte er sicher sein, dass niemand mehr anderen damit schaden konnte. Doch wie sollte er das anstellen. Wenn er mit einem Shuttle oder einem Schiff hinflog, würden die Leute auf ihn aufmerksam werden. Einige könnten sogar Verdacht schöpfen und ihn im schlimmsten Fall beschatten. Das musste er auf jeden Fall vermeiden. Und es gab nur einen Weg: Er musste sowohl Lacus, als auch Cagalli und die Archangel um Hilfe bitten. Aber wie sollte er das anstellen? Außer Lacus und Mwu wusste keiner davon und er hatte auch nicht vor, ihnen davon zu erzählen.  
Wie als hätte die rosahaarige Sängerin gewusst, was in ihm vorging, betrat sie in diesem Moment das Zimmer. „Geht es dir wieder bes-"  
Kira unterbrach sie. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe!" Er reichte ihr den Zettel.

**Entscheidungen**

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe!"  
Irritiert nahm Lacus das Stück Papier in die Hand und betrachtete es mit einem verwunderten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Zuerst warf sie einen Blick auf die Karte. „Das ist doch die Kolonie Mendel.", murmelte sie nach einer Weile.  
Kira nickte. „Ich habe es in dem Bilderrahmen gefunden, den ich vor drei Jahren von dort mitgenommen habe. Wirf mal einen Blick auf die Rückseite."  
Die rosahaarige Sängerin tat, was von ihr verlangt wurde, nur um im nächsten Augenblick überrascht nach Luft zu schnappen. „Ich dachte, alle Forschungsdaten seien vernichtet."  
„Das dachte ich auch.", entgegnete Kira nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens, „Aber wie es scheint, hat Ulen vorgesorgt. Er muss damit gerechnet haben, dass seine Daten nie an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen. Aus diesem Grund hat er das vorbereitet."  
„Trotzdem.", meinte Lacus mit leicht besorgter Stimme, „Es könnte auch eine Falle sein."  
Freedoms Pilot nahm den Zettel zurück, sah ihn sich noch einmal genau an und ließ ihn anschließened in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden. „Dieses Risiko muss ich eingehen. Aber, um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich nicht, dass es sich um eine handelt. Es würde nicht zu dem passen, was ich bis jetzt über Ulen herausfinden konnte. Natürlich kann es auch sein, dass die Daten schon längst entdeckt und zerstört wurden, aber ich will sicher sein. Deshalb werde ich noch einmal nach Mendel gehen, sie suchen und alles, was mit ihnen zu tun hat, ein für alle Mal vernichten. Nur so ist sichergestellt, dass sie nicht in die falschen Hände geraten."  
„Kira..." Lacus schlang ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper und bettete ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter. „Ich weiß, ich kann dich nicht aufhalten. Aber bitte sei vorsichtig."  
„Das werde ich." Freedoms Pilot lächelte. „Außerdem kann ich nicht sofort gehen. Der Rat würde auf mich aufmerksam werden, wenn ich noch vor dem Treffen nächste Woche verschwinde und nicht angebe, wohin." Richtig, in knapp einer Woche sollte ein Treffen stattfinden, bei dem Plant und Orb gemeinsam mit der Erdallianz verhandelten, wie es jetzt weiterging. Es war von extremer Wichtigkeit, dort zu erscheinen. Kira wusste, dass er es sich nicht erlauben konnte, zu fehlen. So schwer es ihm auch fiel, sein Ausflug nach Mendel musste warten bis das Treffen vorbei war.  
„Wirst du es den anderen sagen?", fragte Lacus nach einer Weile, „Athrun, Cagalli und deinen anderen Freunden?"  
Kira schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann. Cagalli hat im Moment genug um die Ohren, da kann ich sie nicht noch damit belasten und Athrun... Ich weiß auch nicht…" Warum eigentlich nicht? War er nicht sein bester Freund? Vertraute er ihm nicht genug? Das war nicht der Grund, das wusste Kira, denn er vertraute Athrun mehr als allen anderen zusammen. Keiner kannte ihn so gut, wie Orbs neuer Admiral. Aber warum konnte er es ihm dann nicht sagen? Hatte er Angst vor der Reaktion, dass Athrun es ihm übel nehmen würde, dass er so lange damit gewartet hatte. Auch das war es nicht. Ihre Freundschaft hatte zwei Kriege ausgehalten, in denen sie als Feinde gegeneinander gekämpft hatten. Athrun würde ihm verzeihen. Aber wenn das nicht der Grund war, was dann? Kira wusste es nicht.  
„Du solltest mit ihm darüber reden.", murmelte Lacus, „Es tut keinem Gut, alle Probleme einfach so hinzunehmen und herunterzuschlucken. Irgendwann wirst du daran kaputt gehen."  
Das wusste Kira. Er wusste, dass es nicht so weitergehen konnte. Seit Tagen hatte er seinen besten Freund nicht mehr besucht, obwohl dieser nur zwei Räume weiter lag. Irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran, zu Athrun zu gehen und ihm zu erzählen, was in ihm vorging. War es wegen Nicol, den Sohn des Ratsmitgliedes Yuri Amalfi? Athrun wusste, was damals passiert war. Er wusste, dass Kira ihn umgebracht hatte. Aber er hatte bis jetzt kein Wort darüber verloren, seit drei Jahren, seit dem Tag an dem er ihn um ein Haar umgebracht hätte. Auch Kira hatte geschwiegen. Ihm war das Thema unangenehm und je länger er das Gespräch hinausgezögert hatte, desto schwieriger war es für ihn geworden. Er wusste, dieses Gespräch war längst überfällig, konnte sich aber nicht dazu durchringen, es seinen besten Freund zu sagen.  
Um das unangenehme Thema zu meiden, wechselte Freedoms Pilot das Thema. „Was ist eigentlich aus deiner Antwort geworden, ob du Plants neue Präsidentin werden möchtest. Die Frist läuft in zehn Tagen ab. Hast du dich schon entschieden.?"  
„Nein.", antwortete Lacus ihm ehrlich, „Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir richtige Entscheidung ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich den hohen Anforderungen gerecht werden kann. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich auch etwas Angst davor, dass das Volk mich nicht akzeptiert."  
„Unsinn, sie lieben dich. Du bist ein Vorbild für sie.", widersprach ihr Kira.  
„Ich habe in den letzten beiden Kriegen gegen ZAFT gekämpft.", entgegnete Lacus.  
Kira seufzte. „Das war begründet. Außerdem warst nicht du im Unrecht, sondern Plants Regierung. Die Leute vertrauen dir, im Moment sogar mehr als dem Rat. Das ist auch der Grund, warum sie dich um so etwas gebeten haben. Plant braucht einen Präsidenten, dem das Volk vertrauen kann. Einen, der sie nicht wieder hintergeht."  
„Heißt das, du möchtest, dass ich der Bitte nachkomme?", fragte Lacus nach kurzem Zögern.  
Kira hob seine Schultern. „Du musst die Entscheidung treffen, nicht ich. Ich habe dir nur gesagt, was ich von der Situation halte."  
„Wenn ich zustimmen würde", vergewisserte sich die rosahaarige Sängerin, „würdest du dann hier bleiben, bei mir?"  
„Das würde ich.", antwortete Kira, „Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt. Wenn es dein Wunsch ist, würde ich dir bis ans Ende der Welt folgen. Sobald die Sache mit Athrun geklärt ist und Cagalli wieder allein zurechtkommt, werde ich meinen Anspruch auf einen Platz in Orbs Regierung ablehnen, genauso wie das Geld, was mir zusteht. Ich werde meine Beziehung mit Cagalli bekannt geben, aber der Öffentlichkeit gleichzeitig erklären, dass ich nicht an dieser Macht interessiert bin, egal wie du dich entscheidest. Das habe ich beschlossen, als Athrun mich gebeten hat, ihm meinen Posten zu überlassen. Sobald sichergestellt ist, dass Cagalli nicht mehr vom Rat für dessen Zwecke ausgenutzt werden kann, verschwinde ich von Orbs Spitze, für immer."  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst?" Lacus fuhr ihm mit der Hand durchs Haar.  
„Ich bin kein Mensch, der auf die Dauer dazu fähig ist, ein Land zu führen.", erklärte Freedoms Pilot, „Cagalli ist viel besser dazu geeignet und Athrun auch. Zusammen werden sie es schaffen, da bin ich mir sicher."  
Die rosahaarige Sängerin kicherte. „Du gehst also davon aus, dass die zwei es schaffen, irgendwie an die Zustimmung des Rates zu kommen und tatsächlich heiraten?"  
„Du kennst sie doch.", sagte Kira daraufhin nur, „Wenn Cagalli etwas wirklich will, wird sie es sich von keinem Gesetz auf dieser Welt verbieten lassen. Sie werden einen Weg finden."  
„Da hast du recht.", meinte Lacus, während sie mit dem Haar ihres Freundes spielte, „Ich freue mich schon auf die Hochzeit."  
„Und ich auf die Gesichter, die die führenden Politiker der Welt machen werden, wenn sie davon erfahren.", scherzte Kira.  
Eine Weile war es still, doch es war kein bedrücktes Schweigen, bei dem keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte. Es waren einfach keine Worte nötig und so genoss das junge Pärchen die Stille und die Gegenwart des jeweils anderen. Die rosahaarige Sängerin spielte weiter in den Haaren ihres Freundes und Kira genoss ihre Nähe.  
Nach einer Weile brach Lacus das Schweigen. „Ich werde zustimmen.", erklärte sie, „Ich habe mich entschieden. Ich werde Plants neue Präsidentin."  
Überrascht sah Kira die junge Frau an. „Meinst du das jetzt ernst?", fragte er ein wenig verblüfft.  
Lacus nickte. „Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Jetzt liegt es an dir, ob du sie unterstützt oder nicht."  
„Natürlich werde ich das. Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, ich lasse dich das alles allein machen. Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt: Egal für was du dich entscheidest, du hast meine vollste Unterstützung.", meinte Kira mit leicht gekränkter Stimme.

**Das Treffen**

Kira stand, fertig angezogen in Anzug und sogar mit Krawatte, im Flur des Hotelzimmers und wartete auf Lacus. Die rosahaarige Sängerin war noch im Bad und machte sich für das Treffen fertig. Wie immer ließ sie sich reichlich Zeit dabei. Ob sie das mit Absicht machte? Wohl kaum, so etwas traute er ihr nicht zu. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie sich nur nicht für ein Kleid entscheiden. Freedoms Pilot ging auf das Bad zu und klopfte gegen die Tür. „Lacus, bist du langsam fertig? Die anderen warten schon."  
„Einen Moment noch.", antwortete sie ihm und öffnete die Tür. Dieses Mal trug sie ein langes, blaues Kleid und hatte einen Teil ihres Haares mit einer Schleife zurückgebunden. Einige lockige Strähnen fielen ihr über die Schultern und um ihren Hals trug sie eine Kette.  
„Können wir los?", fragte Kira.  
Lacus schaute ihn beleidigt an. „Du könntest ruhig mal sagen, was du von meinem Kleid hältst. Aber anscheinend ist es dir egal und ich könnte auch in Jeans und Tanktop zum Treffen gehen."  
Freedoms Pilot hob abwehrend seine Hände vor den Körper. „Nein, so meine ich das nicht. Du siehst gut aus, wirklich. Aber das sahst du auch in den anderen Kleidern." Dann grinste er. „Und was Jeans und Tanktop betrifft: Ich würde dich gerne mal so sehen. Bis jetzt hattest du ja immer Kleider oder Röcke an."  
Die rosahaarige Sängerin kicherte. „Dann werde ich dir diesen Gefallen natürlich tun. Allerdings nicht jetzt. Wir müssen los. Der Rat wartet sicher schon auf uns."  
Die vorrübergehende Regierung hatte, nachdem Lacus ihrer Bitte nachgegeben hatte, angeboten, sie und ihren Bodyguard abzuholen und hinzufahren. Heute würden sie es der Bevölkerung bekanntgeben, die bis jetzt noch nichts davon wusste. Erst hatte Kira nicht mitgehen wollen, doch nachdem seine Freundin eine Weile auf ihn eingeredet hatte, war es ihm irgendwann zu viel geworden und er hatte nachgegeben. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch überlegen, wie er Yuri Amalfi gegenübertrat. Mit den anderen gab es keine Probleme, denn der Mann hatte aus irgendeinem Grund über seine Vergangenheit geschwiegen.  
Das junge Pärchen verließ das Hotelzimmer durch die Tür und lief den Flur entlang. Als sie am Ausgang des Hotels ankamen, wartete die schwarze Limousine des Regierung schon auf sie. Der Fahrer sprang auf und hielt ihnen die Tür auf.  
„Entschuldigen Sie unsere Verspätung.", meinte Lacus als sie sich in das Fahrzeug setzte.  
Kira tat es ihr gleich, verbeugte sich allerdings nur kurz. Kaum hatte er neben der rosahaarigen Sängerin Platz genommen, wurde auch schon die Tür des Wagens geschlossen und das Fahrzeug gestartet.  
„Es freut mich, dass Sie die Zeit gefunden haben, Lacus-sama zu begleiten.", sagte Eileen Kanavar zu Kira und ihrer Stimme konnte man anhören, dass sie nicht mit seiner Anwesenheit gerechnet hatte.  
Freedoms Pilot nickte nur kurz. „Ich möchte mich für mein eigensinniges Verhalten entschuldigen. Es war nicht richtig, aus diesen egoistischen Gründen den Treffen fern zu bleiben. Ich versichere Ihnen, es wird nicht mehr vorkommen."  
Yuris Gesicht hatte einen seltsamen Ausdruck, aber er sagte nichts.  
„Mach dich nicht so fertig.", versuchte Lacus, die Situation zu retten, „Shinn-san hat mir gesagt, was passiert ist. Du bist zusammengebrochen. Es war richtig, dass du dir diese kleine Auszeit genommen hast. In deinem Zustand wärst du eh zu nichts fertig gewesen."  
Ezalia schaute die Sängerin verwundert an. „Was wollen Sie damit sagen?"  
„Nichts. Ich wollte Ihnen nur den Grund für Kiras Abwesenheit nennen.", erklärte Lacus, ehe sie sich von den Ratsmitgliedern abwandte und aus dem Fenster sah.  
„Ich will zwar nicht unhöflich sein und ich bin wirklich dankbar, dass Sie unsere Bitte akzeptiert haben, aber...", Yuri warf einen abschätzenden Blick auf Kira. „meinen sie nicht, eine andere Begleitung wäre besser für Sie geeignet? Verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch, ich habe nichts gegen Kira-sama, allerdings finde ich es bei seiner Vergangenheit und seinem familiären Hintergrund etwas gewagt, ihn an Ihrer Seite zu lassen. Wenn die Medien davon erfahren, könnte es sich negativ auf Ihr Auftreten auswirken und die Bewohner Plants könnten das Vertrauen in Sie verlieren."  
Kira schluckte schwer, als er diese Worte vernahm, wagte aber nicht, etwas darauf zu erwidern.  
Lacus hob ihre Augenbraue und lächelte den Mann freundlich an. „Sind das Ihre einzigen Probleme?", fragte sie übertrieben höflich. Dann wandelte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck in einen Ernsten. „Meine Entscheidung steht fest. Ich möchte keinen anderen als Kira an meiner Seite. Er war es, der mich von Anfang an unterstützt und mit ständig geholfen hat, als das Volk noch nicht hinter mir stand. Ich werde Ihnen nicht erlauben, so auf Kira herabzusehen. Ich bin Ihnen entgegengekommen und habe ihrer Bitte nachgegeben. Meinen Sie nicht, es ist Zeit, dass Sie das gleiche für mich tun?"  
Darauf sagte der Mann nichts mehr. Betroffen senkte er seinen Blick und sah zu Boden.  
Eileen und Ezalia lächelten betreten und man konnte ihnen ansehen, dass sie ähnliche Gedanken hatten, sich nach Lacus' Ansprache aber nicht mehr trauten, diese auszusprechen. Im Luxuswagen herrschte eine bedrückte Stimme.  
Nach einer Weile ergriff Ezalia betroffen das Wort. „Ich habe gehört, Athrun wird ebenfalls anwesend sein."  
„Oh." Lacus klang überrascht. „Davon höre ich zum ersten Mal. Weißt du etwas, Kira?"  
Freedoms Pilot nickte. „Ich habe mich vor ein paar Tagen mit Cagalli darüber unterhalten. Als Orbs neuer Admiral ist es seine Pflicht, anwesend zu sein. Aber wegen dem Vorfall mit den Seirans und seinen Verletzungen war Cagalli sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm die Teilnahme nicht doch lieber verweigern sollte. Wir haben und darauf geeinigt, ihn teilnehmen zu lassen, Unter der Bedingung, dass er als Alex Dino auftritt und sich nicht übernimmt. Falls ihn jemand erkennt, muss sie bekannt geben, dass seine Exekution vorgetäuscht war und den Grund angeben.  
Die beiden Frauen blickten ihn überrascht an, während auf Yuris Gesicht ein zorniger Ausdruck zu sehen war.  
„Ach ja...", murmelte Eileen, „Sie waren ja mal Orbs Admiral. Da ist es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass Repräsentantin Athha Sie in so einer Situation um Rat fragt."  
„Ja..." Kira hoffte, dass sie es bei dieser Begründung belassen und nicht weiter nachfragen würden. Wenn sie das nicht taten, müsste er sie belügen. Es war noch nicht an der Zeit, dass sie erfahren sollten, welche Verbindung er zu Cagalli hatte. Noch wurde er in Orb gebraucht und konnte seine Verbindung zu diesem Land nicht einfach abbrechen. Aber sobald Cagalli verheiratet war und vom rat keine Gefahr mehr ausging, würde er das nachholen und allen sagen, wer er wirklich war. Gleichzeitig würde er öffentlich bekannt geben, dass er auf alle Privilegien, die seine Verwandtschaft mit Cagalli mit sich brachte und auf seinen Platz an Orbs Spitze verzichtete. Nur so war sichergestellt, dass seine Herkunft kein schlechtes Licht auf Lacus warf.  
Die Limousine hielt vor dem Regierungsgebäude, in dem das Treffen stattfinden sollte zwischen anderen Fahrzeugen mit ähnlich luxuriöser Ausstattung. So schnell er konnte, verließ der Fahrer das Auto und öffnete ihnen die Tür, damit sie aussteigen konnten. Die vor dem Gebäude herumstehenden Leute, sahen in ihre Richtung. Einige schienen überrascht zu sein, die rosahaarige Sängerin hier anzutreffen und auch Kira sahen sie neugierig an. Aber das konnte man ihnen nicht verübeln, immerhin hatten sie ihn wahrscheinlich noch nie gesehen.  
Lacus lächelte der Menge freundlich zu, bevor sie gemeinsam mir Kira und den drei Personen aus Plants Rat das Gebäude betrafen. Laut der im Eingang angebrachten Uhr hatten sie noch etwa zehn Minuten, bevor das Treffen begann.  
„Siehst du.", flüsterte Kira Lacus neckisch ins Ohr, „Wir wären fast zu spät gekommen, nur weil du dich nicht für eines deiner Kleider entscheiden konntest. Wir müssen unbedingt etwas dagegen unternehmen, jetzt wo du Plants neue Präsidentin wirst, darf so etwas nicht mehr vorkommen."  
„Mann, Kira...", erwiderte sie und tat sogar einen Augenblick als wäre sie eingeschnappt, aber schon im nächsten lächelte sie wieder.  
Als sie den Raum, der für das Treffen extra umgeräumt worden war, betraten, schaute eine Unmenge an Augenpaaren in ihre Richtung und wenn Kira ehrlich war, machte ihn das ein kleinwenig nervös. Und die Tatsache, dass der offizielle Teil weltweit live übertragen wurde, machte das kein Bisschen besser.  
„Wir müssen hier entlang.", erklärte Eileen, die ihm seine Unsicherheit angesehen haben musste, und führte sie auf die Bühne, wo ein langer Tisch mit einer Unzahl an Mikrofonen stand, an dem Stühle für sieben Personen standen. Cagalli und Athrun saßen schon daran, deshalb ging Kira davon aus, dass sie von dort aus alles bekanntgeben würden. Die auf die Bühne ausgerichteten Kameras und Stühle für die anderen Personen bestätigten das.  
Am liebsten wäre Kira rückwärts wieder aus dem Raum herausgelaufen, doch er zwang sich, das nicht zu tun und folgte den anderen zu seinem Sitzplatz, zwischen Athrun und Lacus. Allerdings verwunderte es ihn ein kleinwenig, dass sein Namensschild an diesem angebracht war, denn bis vor etwa einer Stunde hatte keiner gewusst, dass er anwesend sein würde. Vielleicht war es aber auch eben erst dort platziert worden...  
Freedoms Pilot nahm Platz und ließ seinen Blick durch die Menge schweifen, die ihn noch immer neugierig anschaute. Die meisten trugen eine Militäruniform, die zu ZAFT, der Erdallianz oder Orb gehörte. Nur wenige hatten sich in einen Anzug gekleidet. Viele von ihnen erkannte Kira wieder, es handelte sich bei fast allen um hohe Tiere aus irgendeinem Land. Hoffentlich würde alles gut gehen...

**Ein bekanntes Gesicht**

„Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um der Welt und vor allem der Bevölkerung Plants mitzuteilen, wer Plants neues Staatsoberhaupt wird, auf wen unsere Wahl gefallen ist. Doch bevor ich ihnen den Namen dieser Person nenne, möchte ich erst einmal alle Anwesenden ganz herzlich begrüßen. Es freut mich, dass Sie die Zeit gefunden haben, hier her zu kommen und diesem Treffen beizuwohnen.  
Sie wissen sicher alle, dass sich Plant im Moment in einer Krise befindet. Das Volk hat das Vertrauen in uns als seine Regierung verloren und zweifelt an unseren Entscheidungen. Deshalb brauchten wir einen Präsidenten oder eine Präsidentin, die sein Vertrauen wieder gewinnen kann. Aber gleichzeitig muss diese Person auch fähig sein, ein Land zu führen, und richtige Entscheidungen zu treffen. Es gab nicht viele, die diese Kriterien erfüllen und es war schwer für uns, eine endgültige Entscheidung zu treffen. Aber ich glaube, wir haben die richtige Wahl getroffen. Die Person, die Plants neues Staatsoberhaupt wird, hat dieses Land schon im ersten Krieg unterstützt und wesentlich zum Beenden der letzten beiden Kriege beigetragen. Auch an den Friedensverhandlungen war sie maßgeblich beteiligt.  
Wir glauben, dass es im Moment keine Person gibt, die Plant besser führen könnte, deshalb ist unsere Wahl auf Lacus Clyne gefallen." Eileen Canaver hielt kurz inne und wartete auf die Reaktion der anderen.  
Kira ließ seinen Blick durch die Masse schweifen. Viele von ihnen starrten mit überraschten oder geschockten Ausdrücken im Gesicht auf die Bühne. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde fühlte er sich unwohler in seiner Haut, jedoch zwang er sich zu einem freundlichen Lächeln.  
Eileen fuhr fort. „Wir haben lange darüber nachgedacht, ob wir Lacus-sama diese Aufgabe wirklich zumuten können, immerhin hat sie mit ihren achtzehn Jahren nicht sehr viel Lebenserfahrung und bis jetzt auch noch nie eine ähnliche Position. Aber wir glauben, dass sie es schaffen wird. Wir glauben, dass es ihr gelingt, den Frieden in Plant aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie ist das, was Plants Bevölkerung im Moment dringend braucht: eine Person des Friedens und ohne Vorurteile anderen gegenüber."  
Die Menge begann zu applaudieren. Einige in ZAFT Uniform jubelten der rosahaarigen Sängerin sogar zu.  
Nachdem es in dem Raum wieder etwas ruhiger geworden war, reichte Eileen das Mikrofon an Lacus weiter und forderte sie indirekt dazu auf, zu den Personen vor ihr und der ganzen Welt zu sprechen.  
Lächelnd nahm die Achtzehnjährige es entgegen, erhob sich von ihrem Platz und tat, was man von ihr verlangte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich sehr überrascht, als mich der Rat bat, diese Position zu übernehmen. Es wäre gelogen, würde ich behaupten, dass ich dieser Bitte sofort zugestimmt hatte. Ich habe lange gebraucht, um diese Entscheidung treffen zu können. Über vieles musste ich nachdenken und es gab auch Momente, in denen ich an mir zweifelte. Was will ein kleines Mädchen wie ich schon ausrichten können? Mit gerade mal achtzehn Jahren kann ich doch niemals ein Land führen. Warum hat der Rat gerade mich ausgewählt? Ich möchte mich jetzt noch einmal bei allen bedanken, die mich während dieser Zeit unterstützt und zu mir gehalten haben. Ohne sie würde ich jetzt nicht hier stehen.  
Ich habe lange nachgedacht, bis ich meine Entscheidung treffen konnte, und ich weiß auch jetzt noch nicht, ob ich den ganzen Aufgeben gewachsen bin, aber ich werde mein bestes geben. Aber mit der Hilfe des Rates und meiner Freunde werde ich es sicher schaffen."  
In dem Raum brach Jubel aus und irgendetwas sagte Kira, dass es in ganz Plant so war. Wie es schien, freuten sie sich sehr darüber, Lacus endlich wieder hier zu haben.  
Dir Rosahaarige Sängerin räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Bevor es zu irgendwelchen Missverständnissen kommt, möchte ich Sie jetzt über einiges aufklären. Sie wissen sicher, dass Athrun Zala und ich einmal verlobt waren."  
Augenblicklich war es totenstill und alle beteiligten schauten sie erschrocken an.  
„Diese Verlobung war von unseren Vätern arrangiert worden. Zwischen uns gab es keinerlei Gefühle, die über eine Freundschaft hinausgingen. Deshalb haben wir uns entschlossen, die Verlobung wieder aufzuheben, damit wir beide unseren eigenen Weg gehen konnten. Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass wir uns danach immer noch sehr nahe standen. Wir waren sehr weiterhin eng miteinander befreundet."  
Athrun schaute verwundert in ihre Richtung, sagte aber nichts. Jedoch konnte Kira ihm im Gesicht ablesen, dass er noch auf etwas wartete.  
„Ich möchte Ihnen jemand vorstellen." Lacus deutete auf Kira, der sich daraufhin am liebsten unter dem Tisch versteckt hätte, jedoch immer noch höflich lächeln aufstand und sich neben sie stellte. „Das ist Kira Yamato. Ich habe ihn vor drei Jahren im Krieg kennen gelernt. Er rettete mein Leben und war der ausschlaggebende Grund, weshalb ich mich in den Krieg einmischte. Sein Wunsch war der gleiche wie meiner: er wollte den Krieg stoppen. Aber ihm fehlte die Kraft dazu, deshalb habe ich ihm den Freedom gegeben, damit er für seine Ziele kämpfen konnte. Seitdem arbeiten wir zusammen, um eine Welt zu erschaffen, in der keiner mehr kämpfen muss. Orbs Repräsentantin Cagalli-san hat uns die ganze Zeit über unterstützt und dafür bin ich ihr wirklich dankbar."  
Cagalli schaute die rosahaarige Sängerin gerührt an. „Lacus..."  
Die Angesprochene wandte sich wieder an das Publikum. „Ich hoffe auf die Unterstützung der anderen Länder, damit wir diese Welt erreichen können."  
Die Anwesenden klatschten in die Hände. Zuerst war es nur eine Hand voll, doch dann schlossen sich immer mehr an, bis der gesamte Raum applaudierte. Mit einem glücklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht setzten sich Kira und Lacus zurück auf ihre Plätze.  
Athrun klopfte seinem besten Freund anerkennend auf die Schulter, woraufhin ihn Kira kurz zulächelte.  
Auch wenn er sich nach außen glücklich gab, war er es nicht. Lacus hatte eben ihre letzte Trumpfkarte gespielt und auf seine Anerkennung als Freedoms Pilot gesetzt. Dass sie das tat, zeigte, dass der Rat noch immer nicht mit ihm an ihrer Seite einverstanden war.  
Yuri warf ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, ehe er das Wort ergriff. „Wir freuen uns wirklich, dass Sie unserer Bitte nachgekommen sind, Lacus-sama, aber möchten Sie nicht lieber noch einmal überdenken, wer Sie die nächsten Jahre begleiten sollte?"  
Kira schluckte. Das tat weh. Zwar hatte er damit gerechnet, dass er nicht willkommen sein würde, aber dass der Mann ihn in der Öffentlichkeit dermaßen bloßstellte, war zu viel des Guten. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und wollte gerade etwas erwidern als:  
„Schämen Sie sich nicht?" Lacus, sie hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht von ihrem Stuhl aufzustehen, sah Yuri anklagend an. „Ist Ihnen Ihr Verhalten nicht peinlich? Wenn Sie etwas gegen Kira haben, ihn aus welchen Gründen auch immer nicht mögen, ist das Ihre Sache und ich werde mich nicht einmischen. Aber meinen Sie nicht auch, dass Sie erwachsen genug sind, Ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu behalten? Ich will mich wirklich nicht in Ihre privaten Angelegenheiten einmischen, aber wenn Sie so sehr versuchen, ihm das Leben zu erschweren und nicht einmal davor zurückschrecken, ihn vor der gesamten Welt bloßzustellen, sollten Sie vielleicht darüber nachdenken, sich einen anderen Job zu suchen. Von Hass und Rache getriebene Menschen sollten kein Land regieren. Dies würde unausweichlich zu einem weiteren Krieg führen."  
Cagalli klatschte Beifall. Es schien als hätte Lacus' kleine Ermahnung sie sehr beeindruckt. Doch dieses eher respektlose Verhalten schien keinen zu stören und es hatte sogar den Anschein, als würden die anderen das gleiche denken.  
Yuri murmelte ein unverständliches Wort, bevor er sich mit vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht wieder auf seinen Platz fallen ließ.  
Lacus warf ihm einen letzten mahnenden Blick zu, ehe sie sich wieder mit ihrem üblichen, freundlichen Lächeln an die Menge wandte.  
Als Kira seinen Blick erneut durch die Menge schweifen ließ, blieb er an einer Person in der letzten Reihe hängen. Ein Mann in der Uniform der Erdallianz war aufgesprungen und starrte ihn geschockt an. Der Kopf des Mannes war mit dem Hut, den höherrangige Offiziere trugen bedeckt, obwohl man diesen zu solchen Veranstaltungen normalerweise abnahm, der Höflichkeit wegen. Wäre es nur das gewesen, hätte Freedoms Pilot es dabei belassen. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund breitete sich ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm aus. Er hatte das Gefühl, diesen Menschen schon einmal getroffen zu haben, und es schien kein erfreuliches Treffen gewesen zu sein.  
Kiras Blick wanderte zu der Person neben dem Mann. Eine Frau, die die gleiche Uniform trug, redete auf ihn ein und drückte ihn zurück auf seinen Stuhl. Noch sah Kira nur ihren Rücken und ihr kurzes schwarzes Haar. Hätte sie keinen Rock getragen, hätte er sie vielleicht für einen Mann gehalten. Doch als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und er in ihm bekannte violette Augen blickte, hielt er erschrocken seine Luft an.  
Das war nicht möglich. Das konnte unmöglich Natarle Badgiruel sein! Sie war tot! Aber warum sah die Frau dort genauso aus wie der erste Offizier der Archangel?


End file.
